Twisted Revolution Sequel to Untimely Betrayal
by Katnz17
Summary: Jude finally knows the truth about Tommy, at least what little he's told her. Now they're on the run with their enemies. What's real and what's false? What's evil and what's good? And what will bring about the revolution to end it all?
1. Prologue: Our Time is running out

**Twisted Revolution Synopsis:**  
_Jude finally knows the truth about Tommy, or at least what little he's shared. Now they're on the run with their enemies and pasts quickly closing in. What's real and what's false? What's evil and what's good? And what will bring about the revolution to end it all?_

Stop!

Twisted Revolution is a sequel to my story Untimely Betrayal. **Please, please, please** don't proceed if you haven't read the first installation!

(To find Untimely Betrayal scroll up and click on my name to be taken to my profile page. You'll find it listed under my stories near the end of the page.)

If you have read Untimely Betrayal then welcome back!

Note: This scene takes place later in the story, like the starting scene in Untimely Betrayal. You probably realize that but I just wanted to make it clear...

Please comment. My life has been empty without them. (Yes, I realize how sad and pathetic that is...

**Prologue****  
**_**"Bury it, I won't let you bury it. I won't let you smother it. Our time is running out, our time is running out…"**_

The wind was like an angry beast, focused and determined in it's intention to knock Jude clear of her feet. She leaned into the wind, head down; shoulders hunched as she blindly ran across a field of waist high grass that swayed and shimmered in the breeze. The forest was up ahead and she increased her speed as the first spattering of rain began to fall around her.

She struggled to push Tommy out of her mind as she reached the shelter of the trees, the shadows washing over her and sending a chill through her veins. She pushed her damp hair away from her face as she paused and spun around in a slow circle, her eyes scanning every horizon for some destination. Her foot slid on some damp leaves and caught on to a branch to stay standing. Brittle with age the branch snapped and she fell to the ground, landing hard on her elbow.

For a long couple of seconds she was tempted to just stay there, with the rain falling around her and drenching her clothes as the wind ripped into the trees angrily. What was she trying to achieve and what was the point anymore?

All the same, with what felt like the last of her energy she pulled herself to her feet, momentarily leaning on a tree trunk for strength before slowly weaving through the trees as she ventured deeper into the forest.

Behind her the wind howled as the sky boiled and rumbled. If she had turned she would have noticed a blur of motion somewhere to her left, a form darting behind a tree like some ominous forest nymph or fairy.

Jude could faintly make out the sound of running water up ahead and with no better destination she began to walk that way. There was a fluttering in her stomach, the rising of small hairs on the back of her head, the feeling of being watched.

"Hello?" she called, "Tommy?"

The only response was the roaring of the wind. All around her the gnarly old tree trunks grew like emaciated human forms. The tree branches cast shadows that resembled tentacles that almost seemed to move in the changing light, creeping across the ground as if reaching for Jude's departing form.

She wrapped her arms around her waist in an attempt to block in some warmth and courage as she followed the sound of the water. Finally she reached a small clearing that lined a narrow but angry river.

The water was obviously uncrossable with white rapids gurgling into the air and washing over the edges. Down stream from where she stood a large tree had toppled over near the waters edge, it's trunk and branches blanketing the water, extending across it's width to the other side.

"Jude!" At first she was certain it had been imagined but then the voice came again, louder this time, sturdier and firmer as it was carried to her by the wind. She spun around to her left to see Chris pushing aside a branch as he stepped out into the clearing. His blonde hair was damp and clinging to his forehead and his eyes seemed hollow and tired, marring his handsome features. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans that made him appear as some Grim Reaper form. All that was missing was the hood and shear. 

"What are you doing here?" she gasped. Before her mind had even registered the threat her feet were taking evasive measures and backing away from him.

"Jude, just stop for a second," he pleaded.

"No!" her words were a breathless utterance, coming up her throat with decisiveness but then falling from her lips as if there was no strength left to throw them, "It was you, wasn't it?"

"No!" he shook his head slowly, sadly, "Look, you don't understand."

Glancing over her shoulder briefly she backed onto the fallen log. It was sturdier then it appeared, not budging beneath her feet and feeling somewhat reassured she quickly moved to the middle of the river. The water rushed beneath her at a blinding speed and she could tell from it's creepy dark color that it was deep.

"Where's Tommy?" she demanded angrily. As she uttered his name the fear, anger and confusion came bubbling to the surface, giving her a new surge of strength and conviction.

He moved toward her, quickly reaching the edge of the river and she cried out a warning; "Stop or I'll jump!"

"Don't be crazy," he laughed though it was a frustrated sound, not one of mirth.

"I'm not kidding. What's the point of any of this? You're never free. You'll never leave me alone," she waved her hands about aimlessly, wishing she could hit him, kick him or knock him into the river.

"Don't do it," he raised his hands in surrender, his eyes pleading.

"Where's Tommy?" she screamed again, reaching for one of the branches of the tree as her balance wavered.

He sighed, running a hand through his damp hair, "They have him."

The branch she was holding suddenly snapped, the sounds echoing louder then the wind. Her balance was thrown further and for a moment time stood still; Chris horrified expression, her hands sprayed out to maintain her balance, the lightning that suddenly lit the sky all appeared as if in some strange movie slow motion.

And then the water was rising up to meet her. She heard herself cry out in fear, seconds before the blackness engulfed her as Chris's words echoed in her mind.

_"They have him."_

**Teasers for Part 1****  
**_**"Bury it, I won't let you bury it. I won't let you smother it. Our time is running out..."**_

"It's not for me Tommy! It's for them! You haven't changed direction from what they wanted once until now. So if they're like you say this is calling down hell and you'd better be up to it."

"Shut up, Jude!" She looked surprised but he repeated it just as clearly, "just shut up. You don't know me. You don't know what I'll do or what I'm capable of. So don't go telling me what to and not to do."


	2. Part 1: Compromise that moves us along

_Here's part one.Hope you like it _

I must admit I'm having a little difficulty figuring out Jude and Tommy's dynamic now the truth is out...

Please comment.  


**Part 1****  
**_**"It's not always rainbows and butterflies, it's compromise that moves us along"**_

Jude sat on the old rotting planks of the veranda floor with her back against the wall as she watched the steady rain cascade from the sky. She was aware of Tommy standing in the doorway to her right, watching her, watching for her reaction, waiting.

She pulled her knees up to her chest as she gazed at the rivulets of rain running down the metal surface of the car. Behind it puddles of rain water where merging to form one gigantic lake that covered the entire front lawn – somewhere, hidden beneath those pools of water where the keys. She could easily retrieve them and just… drive away. She had the feeling now that Tommy wouldn't stop her.

"So who is Chris?" she asked, not looking up at him.

She heard him shift, a floorboard squeaking in protest, "I don't really know. I met up with him the day before we picked you up. They'd arranged it, told us where to meet, everything. We went to a bar. The way I see it the best way to get to know a person is to get them drunk. He mentioned some things from his past, how they were blackmailing him and I did some research to fill in the blanks."

"So…" she paused for effect, aware of the bitter edge that was creeping into her voice, "You're like, the same…"

She could tell from his frustrated exhale that she was hitting a nerve and she chanced a glance in his direction. He was gazing steely eyed out onto the front lawn, "how do you figure that?"

"You're both being blackmailed for taking a life."

His expression darkened, "you have no idea what you're talking about."

She snorted derisively, nodding her head slowly, "I only know what you tell me," she sighed, "believe me – it's a very frustrating place to be."

They were silent for a few minutes leaving the steady drum of the rain the only sound in their world at that moment. How she wished he'd just go away.

"I want so much to just scream at you right now," she remarked tiredly.

"Maybe you should?" he moved out onto the veranda and extended on arm out beyond the roofing, cupping his hand so it filled with water then spreading his fingers so it fell to the ground helplessly.

She could feel it welling up inside her; the angry hate filled words but in that moment she didn't have the energy.

"Why do they want me?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"I don't believe you," she lifted her chin defiantly as she glared at his back.

"I'm not surprised. I worked hard enough for it."

"You could have just told me the truth," so much for being tired; the anger was welling up again and her voice was rising.

"_No_, I couldn't have!" He was so frustrated, unable to make her understand what it was he was trying to say, to explain. He just wanted her blind forgiveness and understanding and was starting to realize just how blind he'd been in expecting to receive it.

She slid her legs flat onto the ground and arched her back as she leaned forward and away from the wall in an attempt to stretch out the stubborn kinks that were forming. He'd turned and was watching her and she instantly felt uncomfortable. She shrugged back into a normal, more modest position.

"What was with the camera?"

"Like I said; they wanted us to film you, to put you in these various situations and test you to see how you would react and deal with it. They wanted us to mess with you."

"So that's what that drug exchange with Chris was?"

There was an alarming pause in conversation as he processed her question. "What exchange?"

She explained about the drug deal she'd been forced to make with Chris that time they'd had to go off without Tommy.

Tommy swore, "That explains that money. They have that on tape?"

Realization began to dawn. "You think they'd use it?"

"Honestly? I don't know but I think they're up to anything."

Sighing, she leaned her head back against the wall and stared at the rusted iron roof above her. "What was next?"

"A couple of weeks like the ones we've had then I assumed they'd want me to take you to them. They never told me much in advance."

"What did you plan to do then?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I hadn't figured it out."

"Well I think we should go to the police."

He scratched the back of his head, squinting as he gazed up at the sky. "I tried that once. He was crooked and I just about got myself killed."

"Not every cop can be brought."

"No," his eyes met hers, "but you've got to be willing to take that risk and believe me, it's not easy."

"I want to run," she said slowly, deliberately.

He turned to her, shaking his head, "It's no good, Jude. It won't work."

She stood up, brushing the dust from her jeans, "I'm not going to just roll over and die Tommy. Quite frankly I don't care what you think."

He put a hand to his forehead, smoothing back his hair as he groaned, "don't talk about dying."

She looked away, gritting her teeth as she willed her body to stay still. Every muscle and synapse was screaming at her to bolt. She had no destination, no knowledge of direction but anything bet the suffocating feeling of waiting to be captured and imprisoned.

"I'm going to do it," she said calmly. She looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm leaving."

She started walking into the house but his hand on her shoulder stopped her. It felt like a dead weight, something she just wanted to brush away and leave behind. She wanted to do away with these feelings, her confusion and resentment toward him. If anything she despised him more now that he'd told her the truth then she did when she was in the dark. She couldn't even decide if that was right or wrong. Everything was grey; there were no clear answers, no black or white.

"I'm coming with you," he said firmly, "if you run, I'll run."

She turned back to him. Unchecked, unprocessed words began to bubble out of her mouth before she even knew what she was going to say. "You're scared," she accused, "You're like some kid cowering from the headmaster. Grow a backbone Tom." She was surprised by the words as they spilled from her lips but with satisfaction registered the impact of the verbal slap. She could see the flicker of anger in his eyes. "Maybe you should stay. Tell them I got away somehow. Get of Scot free and go back to some sleepy existence."

His fingers tightened on her shoulder and she quickly reached up and physically pried them away then shoved his hand away. "That's not fair," he responded angrily, quickly, "I've ruined my life over the last seven months. I've risked everything, even my freedom. Even if I get off and these people don't reveal any of the secrets of my past… I fled the scene when Chris shot that guy. That's accomplice to murder. I've risked everything for you so don't go calling me _scared_!"

"It's not _for me_ Tommy! It's for them! You haven't changed direction from what they wanted once until now. So if they're like you say this is calling down hell and you'd better be up to it."

"Shut up, Jude!" She looked surprised but he repeated it just as clearly, "just shut up. You don't know me. You don't know what I'll do or what I'm capable of. So don't go telling me what _to_ and _not_ to do."

"Fine!" she turned to leave then paused and spun around again. "But let's get this straight. I don't like you and I _don't_ trust you."

"Fine!" He surprised her by leaning close, invading her personal space. "But one of these days girl, you're gonna to have to."

- -

_**"Note to self don't change for anyone. Note to self don't die. Note to self don't change for anyone. Don't change, just lie…"**_

The rain was pouring down at a steady pace as Tommy stepped out from the shelter of the house and strode to the car. He didn't speed his pace as the water pounded against his skin and through his clothes. Let it torment him, let it _drown_ him if it so pleased. Thoughts of himself weren't foremost on his mind.

He opened the back seat and tossed the sack of clothes and supplies inside. After a brief glance at the house he leaned in and lifted the wooden floor of the trunk to expose the space that generally housed a space tire. Nestled in the alcove was an ominous black walkie-talkie, laptop, toolkit, a couple of guns and a pair of night vision binoculars.

He took a screwdriver from the tool kit and once again glanced around to check for Jude. After replacing the false floor cover and closing the trunk he knelt down on the overgrown gravel drive then slid under the back of the car. It only took a second of searching to locate the tracking device he'd known would be there. Quickly he unscrewed it then stood up once again, quickly brushing off the tell tale pieces of gravel that were sticking to his clothes.

He hurled the tracker onto the ground then stomped on it firmly. The sound of plastic shattering filled the air and after a few more firm stomps he was satisfied it was no longer functioning. He hurled it into the nearby bushed then set about searching for the keys he vaguely remembered tossing away the night before.

**Teasers for Part 2**  
_**"The chaos that controlled her mind…"**_

_He pointed to her apple, "If you throw that at me…" _

She raised an eyebrow, "what will you do Tommy? Is there really anything you haven't done already?"

He rolled his eyes, "Get over it, Jude!"

There was a flash of red in front of her eyes and it wasn't the apple. 


	3. Part 2: Chaos that controlled her mind

Wow. It's been more then a week already...

The pool chapter I like is up next.

**Part 2****  
**_**"The chaos that controlled her mind…"**_

Jude searched through the channels on her car radio, sighing and grumbling in turn as each brought up either commercials, babbling DJs or music she didn't exactly consider music. She finally paused on a channel after hearing her name.

"_It's proved no instant find for our Instant Star. The teen rocker has been MIA for a couple of weeks and speculation is rife. Despite family and friends denials the police are still suspicious that the singer may simply have run away to escape to a busy upcoming tour schedule-"_

She flicked of the radio, silencing the voice mid word and slowly sank back into her seat. "I can't believe it," she murmured, "Are they even looking for me?"

"They don't really have any leads." Tommy glanced in the rear vision mirror and changed lanes as they approached a town. "Speaking of which, where are we going?"

She was silent as they passed a police station. A uniformed cop had stepped out the front door and was walking to his car. She couldn't help but wonder if he was the typical friendly cop type she'd always imagined or the dangerous and crooked type Tommy had described. She only knew she didn't want to find out.

"We get some supplies then we find somewhere to stay. I'm thinking you owe me at least a years worth of four star accommodations after the last couple of weeks."

- -

_**""It's not always rainbows and butterflies, it's compromise that moves us along…"**_

Tommy gingerly plucked a baseball cap from the display rack and at Jude's nodded urging slipped it onto his head.

"I've seen you wear a hat before," she remarked as she reached up and twisted it into position onto his head, "So don't make some freaking big deal out of it."

They way Jude saw it both she and Tommy had to disappear until they figured out a Plan B. While she had been pretty adequately disguised the events at the Mall a few days earlier had proven he was still easily recognized. He didn't seem overly willing to go with the disappearing plan, his basic attitude was that it was a matter of time until they were caught.

"It'll do, get that one," she nodded and walked around to the other side of the display stand, casually trying on sunglasses while keeping an eye on the street in front of the shop. She chose out a set of black frames and handed them to him, "Try these."

Looking somewhat resentful of her bossy tone, he tried the glasses then nodded his agreement. Jude spotted a display of backpacks and grabbed a red backpack with lightning zig zags for herself and a black and denim one for Tommy.

"A suitcase I can handle. Backpack? Fine but I am not living out of a sack," she mumbled as she shoved the bags into Tommy's already full hands. He was crossing to the counter when Jude called after him, "You know, we could dye your hair too. I'm thinking Platinum blonde would look totally hot!" 

He shot her a withering glance over his shoulder. "Don't push it."

- -

_**"And all the wounds that are ever going to scar me…"**_

Jude glanced over her shoulder at Tommy, observing with a small pang of satisfaction as he struggled with the two backpacks and three grocery bags she'd left him to handle. She took of her headphones and set her CD player down on the coffee table as she walked into their new Motel room then turned to silently watch Tommy enter.

"You trying to make a point?" He asked as he tossed the bags down onto the sofa then flopped down next to it.

"You'll bruise the fruit," she scolded as she rushed over and moved her backpack which had fallen on one of the bags of groceries.

"Because bruising the fruit is foremost in my concern," he leaned forward to pick up the remote control just as Jude suddenly and without warning lost her temper and hurled an apple at him. It hit him square in the neck, making a smacking sound before bouncing onto the floor and rolling under the sofa.

"Hey!" he leapt up and turned to her, "What was that?"

She shrugged, "An apple. They're a fruit; grow on trees, said to be good for keeping Doctors away…" 

He gritted his teeth, "Don't get cute."

She picked up another apple, tossing it into the air and catching it in her hand as she glared at him. She was confused and angry with herself and the way her emotions were tearing around at a hundred miles an hour. She'd remained apathetic and aloof throughout the entire day simply by pushing thoughts of the reality of their situation from her mind. She'd thought about Tommy and all the complicated feelings and facts that came with him as little as possible. But now here they were, once again in a confining and claustrophobic small space and she found anger welling up at him once again.

He pointed to her apple, "If you throw that at me…" 

She raised an eyebrow, "what will you do Tommy? Is there really anything you haven't done already?"

He rolled his eyes, "Get over it, Jude!"

There was a flash of red in front of her eyes and it wasn't the apple. "Get over it?" She hurled it at him, her action so quick he didn't have time to defend himself before the apple hit him square in the chest, "You have got to be frigging kidding me!" She reached for another apple but it was caught up in the bag so she picked the whole thing up and tossed it at him instead. There was a pain in her chest and a sting of tears in her eyes and she couldn't bear for him to see her cry. She tried to brush past him and reach one of the bedrooms but he caught her arm. "Let me go Tommy," she said softly, afraid if she raised her voice any louder it would break.

"I don't take kindly to physical abuse," his voice was firm and still angry, unaware of the change in her emotion.

"Yeah?" she wrenched away from him and rolled up her sleeve to display the fresh red imprints of his fingers on her arm, "Well what about this?" she turned her hands palm up to display the cuts she'd suffered from the mall bathroom mirror then rolled up her pant leg up to show the wound on her leg, "and this? What about the bruises covering half my body from you and Chris pushing me around? What about the lake?" Finally her voice broke and she whirled away from his shocked face and blindly ran into the next room.

- -

_**"I should have told you everything. I never gave you anything."**_

"I've already said I'm sorry," Tommy said with a sigh as he leaned against the bathroom door. He could hear water running inside but had a sneaking suspicion it was to cover the sound of Jude crying. "About the lake, about the rest of it, I never wanted it to happen but things can't go on like this, Jude. We have to work together or we're never going to get anywhere."

He leaned his forehead against the door, "I need you to not hate me."

He knew it was a big ask. He hadn't been able to ask forgiveness of himself and somehow he expected it even less from Jude. He knew he was being naïve expecting them to transfer from a kidnapper and captor relationship to friends overnight but he desperately wanted that back. He was scared to death of what was coming and he didn't think he could face it if she was hating and resenting him every moment of every day.

Even if he did deserve it…

"Jude, come on. We don't have time for tantrums."

The door swung open, "I am not having a tantrum," she informed him, her tear stained face once again angry, her eyes sparkling.

"You're holed up in the bathroom trying to punish me. Seems like a tantrum."

"I'm trying to get away from you - there's a difference."

His eyebrows rose and he raised his hands in surrender, "Ouch! Well, you know what?" He leaned forward a little, noticing with a cringe that she leaned back when he did, "If you want to get away from me why haven't you? You're not my hostage anymore. You can go if you want to. You don't have to suffer through my suffocating presence anymore if it's just _that_ terrible."

She rolled her eyes, "Now who needs to get over them self?" She tried to close the door again but he caught it. 

"I'm just saying we need each other. We need to make this work."

She sighed, "It's not that simple," her eyes dropped to the floor for a few seconds then met his, "I'm really confused. I don't know how I feel about you. It changes every five seconds but I can't just forget what you've done to me these last couple of weeks, Tommy," her eyes welled up with tears again, "It was hell."

His eyes softened, "I'm sorry. I really am," he tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it away.

"It's just a word. It doesn't change anything. I don't really care what you say your motive was. I don't even know what that means right now. I just need time. Like you said, I don't even know who you are."

This time when she moved to close the door he let her. 

**Teasers for Part 3****  
**_**"In darkness she is all I see…"**_

_She turned, wiping the water from her face as she glared at him. "I'm sure you can find something more interesting to watch in the unit: The TV, a wall, your own reflection, I don't really care."_

He swam toward her, covering the six or so feet that separated them in a brief couple of seconds, "I really am making you uncomfortable, huh?" He tilted his head in amusement. 


	4. Part 3: She is all I see

So this is my favorite chapter so far. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please comment. I really want to know what you thought of it.

**Part 3****  
**_**"In darkness she is all I see…"**_

Jude paused beside the Motel pool, shivering in the cool evening breeze. She fought the urge to jump each time the breeze ruffled the leaves or caused a tree brunch to brush against a building. There were a few small lamps lining the paths back to the room but the light they offered was minimal, other then that the pool was surrounded by darkness. It shone an eerie blue, the under water lights sending a rippled glowing light above and around it. The light shone on Jude's form, framing her like a halo as Tommy watched in silence from the bushes near their unit, hidden in the shadows.

She tentatively lowered a toe into the moderately heated water to test it then crouched until she was sitting on the edge and lowered her legs into the aqua depths. She shivered, both from the cold and the feeling of being watched.

Steam rose up from the water's surface and she gazed at it, watching it rise into the air; an almost transparent murky haze. Suddenly her eyes focused on Tommy's figure through and beyond the steam. She felt her heart leap and skip a beat as an imaginary fist seemed to tighten around her throat. She quickly pushed away from the edge of the pool, falling feet first down and beneath the surface.

She stayed under for a long time, her eyes open, hair wafting about her in the water is if weightless. When her lungs started to burn from oxygen deprivation she still stayed under. She lifted her gaze from the moody light around her to the dark sky above. It seemed to stretch above her forever. The Universe was so big and she was just so small and insignificant; like a bug floating in a giant ocean.

Finally the need for oxygen was too much and she began to swim toward the darkness above. She broke the surface, gasping for air and let out a small squeal of fright to see a figure standing at the water's edge, panting for air. Tommy.

She wanted to ask, '_What's up with you?_' but to speak out loud seemed wrong, she didn't want to shatter the silence and connect them with words. She lay on her back, kicking lazily beneath the surface as she moved backward across the pool from him. He looked away angrily, exhaling heavily and she finally took from the fear that had been in his eyes the reason for his state.

He'd run across the lawn and leapt over the fence that surrounded the pool when she didn't surface when she should have. He'd thought she was in trouble, that she was trying to drown herself, something…

He'd run to save her.

She twisted from her back to her stomach and lowered her feel until she was treading the water and facing away from him. The air was electric around her, she could feel some sort of tension, something exciting passing between them and she didn't know what to think of it.

She heard rustling behind her, the sound of fabric brushing against fabric, a zip undoing, buttons unfastening. She slowly turned and watched unflinching as he took of his shirt and tossed it carelessly aside. He met her gaze unwaveringly and she inwardly laughed at herself. What had she been trying to do? Psych out Tommy Quincy? Was that even possible? She turned away as he took of his pants, feeling a rush of warmth to her face. She ducked under the water to wash it away.

When she surfaced, facing Tommy once again, she realized with a start that his eyes hadn't left her. He was wearing a pair of dark boxers obviously intended to double for swimming trunks and despite the fact that she couldn't associate a pool and Tommy with one another no matter how hard she tried, he dove into the water, barely creating a splash his dive was so perfect.

She frowned. She'd come to the pool to escape, to relax, to breath on her own and think on her own and her space had been entirely invaded. She stared at the trees above her head, ignoring his presence as he sped through the water and surfaced at the far end beyond her. Still neither spoke a word.

They were facing each other as he slowly swam toward her. She blinked and sunk down under the water until it came up to just below her nose. When he reached her she ducked under completely, waving her arms to help her sink to the bottom of the pool. He followed. The image of him swimming down toward her from the darkness above was striking and startling and she closed her eyes. 

When she felt his presence before her she opened her eyes once again. He was suspended in the water directly in front of her, face level with hers, eyes gazing into hers. They stared at one another beneath the surface, the light of the pool seeming unreal and fairylike around them. She felt the familiar burn in her lungs and he motioned for them to surface. She shook her head. He moved forward and her eyes widened as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him. She punched his chest and he ignored her. In a couple of strong kicks they were at the waters surface. She gasped for air, punching and kicking until she was free of his grasp. She didn't stop moving until the width of the pool separated them.

Now was the time for words but they were strangely absent.

She turned away from him and began to swim lengths of the pool making sure that whatever the stroke her face was always turned away when she passed him. He stayed motionless in the one spot, his eyes constantly following her as she passed, like a panther surveying it's prey – or, considering the setting, perhaps a shark or crocodile. It reminded her of a game she played as a child and the phrase that accompanied it: "Crocodile, crocodile, can I cross the water?"

She paused by him. "Cat swallowed your tongue, Quincy?" She asked, finally able to swallow her stubbornness and shatter the strange electric silence that had settled around them.

"Pot calling the kettle black, Harrison?" He countered.

"Could you stop staring? You're making me uncomfortable," she began to swim again, intentionally kicking a little too hard and sending a small tsunami in his direction.

"I'm not staring," he called after her and she snorted, faltering in her breast stroke at the same moment and her body sank beneath the surface. She resurfaced spluttering. "I'm watching," he continued, "and I must say that right now it's quite entertaining."

She turned, wiping the water from her face as she glared at him. "I'm sure you can find something more interesting to watch in the unit: The TV, a wall, your own reflection, I don't really care."

He swam toward her, covering the six or so feet that separated them in a brief couple of seconds, "I really am making you uncomfortable, huh?" He tilted his head in amusement.

She felt herself flush with annoyance. She gritted her teeth as she turned her face away. "Stop."

He snickered then ducked under the water. She watched as he swam down to the bottom of the pool, running his hands over the concrete surface then slowly began to swim back up. He paused by her feet and circled them a couple of times like some strange sea serpent. He reached over and ran his index finger along the skin of her ankle for a split second as he passed, a moment so brief she wondered if she imagined it. Suddenly he surfaced in front of her and she jumped with fright. He was getting to her, _really_ getting to her and she didn't like it all.

"What?" He asked, noting her petulant expression.

She rolled her eyes skyward and crossed her arms over her chest, allowing herself to bob up and down in the water haphazardly without the extra swing of her arms to keep her above the surface. "Nothing."

"Right," he remarked disbelievingly.

She paused for a moment. "I have one more question."

"Okay."

She bit on her lower lip nervously, still looking away from him. "Did you ever care about me?"

He was smirking, she was sure of it. "For someone who insists such indifference to me you really do come back to this point quite often."

"It's just," she sighed and paused, her eyes dropping to the water's surface, "I was so certain I had you figured out; all your motives, why you acted the way you did and it throws me to think that I was so wrong about _everything_. So I want to know if I really was. Was there ever a moment when you cared about me at all?"

He sighed and put a hand to his forehead. He momentarily forgot to tread water and his chin and mouth sunk beneath the surface before he quickly bobbed up again. "Look, Jude, you're a sweet kid…" he began in a regretful voice.

"Oh please," she muttered as she turned away to gaze at a distant tree as it swayed in the breeze. It was comforting somehow, soothing and caressing unlike the irritating man beside her. "You've got to be kidding me."

"You're talented, smart, funny," he tilted his head and moved forward in the water, trying to meet her eyes and convey sincerity with his sympathy, "and you're attractive, sure but I wasn't in the situation to care, I wouldn't have dared get attached to you in anyway."

"So then you never cared? It's a simple yes or no, Tommy. I'm not looking for you to sooth my bruised ego or anything. Either you cared or you didn't."

He shrugged, "Fine. I didn't. I didn't and don't want to see anything bad happen to you when I could stop it but that's all."

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" She asked, shooting him an icy glance and feeling her voice wobble and eyes sting. She inhaled deeply and dove under the water's surface, drowning the dull ache in her chest and the sting that was slowly seeping into her every pore. 

**Teasers for Part 4****  
**_**"I said I'm okay but I know how to lie…"**_

_It was stupid; it was crazy and… so damn exhilarating. She felt powerful, she felt like someone else, like she'd slipped into another girls skin and nothing mattered. It was working, she was forgetting… _


	5. Part 4: I'm ok but I know how to lie

_I held off posting this as I was hoping for a few more reviews of the last chapter but things seem pretty quiet lately..._

As for this. Yes, Jude's a moron. And no, I don't know what she/I was thinking...

**Part 4****  
**_**"I said I'm okay but I know how to lie…"**_

Jude ventured out of her bedroom late the next evening and paused to watch Tommy. He was lying on the sofa, one leg hanging over the side and the other propped up on the armrest as he gazed listlessly at the television screen. The room was dark except for the garish blue light of the television screen spotlighting him. Jude had spent the majority of the day in her room reading a paperback novel she'd picked up at the store the day before or swimming in the motel pool when no one was around. She and Tommy hadn't spoken once.

"I want to go out," she declared, mere seconds after the idea occurred to her. She put one hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side as she waited for the certain argument that was about to come. She knew it would only make her more determined.

"Out where?" He wasn't taking her seriously as was implied by the boredom in his tone. He didn't even look up from the television.

"A club or something," she remarked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" She had his full attention now. He sat up and muted the television, turning his eyes to her. 

"Come on, it's a club. It's dark, the lightings sporadic and all that. No ones going to even see my face let alone recognize me and even if they did they probably wouldn't even remember it in the morning." She walked back into her room and stood in front of the full length mirror that made up her closet door as she attempted to mold her hair into some sort of style suitable for a club. For the first time she resented the absence of make-up in her life since her abduction. 

The door opened suddenly and Tommy walked inside.

"Do you mind?" she snapped, "I could have been changing."

He rolled his eyes, "You are kidding about this right?"

She frowned, feeling a flare of mischief and that strong desire to piss him off, "about my changing? Not really…"

"Jude!" He snapped angrily. 

Mission accomplished.

She sighed as she turned back in the mirror and spoke as if to a child, "Yes, Tommy. I'm serious about going clubbing. If I stay here I'm going to go crazy but if you don't want to come I'll go alone," she shrugged and brushed past him, heading for the bathroom.

He laughed as if this were the most amusing thing he'd ever heard as he turned and followed her. "There is no way I'm letting you go alone."

She gritted her teeth as the whirlpool of conflicting emotions began to angrily rage in her stomach once again. She was feeling so caged and imprisoned; even more so then when she was a hostage if that was even possible. She couldn't even imagine a happy ending for herself right now. She was without hope and somewhere in the back of her mind she sensed how dangerous that was.

She just wanted to go out and be an eighteen year old. She wanted to forget.

"Fine," she remarked flippantly as she closed the bathroom door in his face. While he fumed outside she wet her hair and blow dried it until it was in the best state she could summon without product. "I guess this is as good as it's going to get," she murmured as she gazed at her reflection.

- -

_**"I just wanna scream and lose control…"**_

Jude exhaled slowly as climbed out of the car and eyed the lines queuing up in front of the club. Tommy locked the car then walked around to meet her. "Don't blame me if this blows up in your face," he warned.

She turned to him, smiling confidently, determined not to show any of the uncertainties that were entering her mind. For one thing she hadn't thought of the queues and the bouncers standing out front. They'd certainly see her face and they'd look closely.

"Come on," she strutted forward, determined to look every part the rock star she faintly recalled once being. She strolled straight up to the bouncer at the door, bypassing the queues and earning dirty looks from the people waiting.

"People always say I look a lot like Jude Harrison," she remarked with a flirtatious smile to the bouncer as Tommy's jaw dropped in surprise. "I'm sure it would be great for your club if a rumor started that Jude came here for a good time."

The burly man gazed at her skeptically, "I guess you look a little like her," he looked her up and down slowly and Tommy gritted his teeth angrily and looked away, "fine, you can go in."

"Thanks dude," she turned to Tommy and grabbed hold of his collar, "come on boy toy."

The moment they were inside he jerked away from her angrily and she spun around to smirk at him. "What?"

"That's not funny. What the hell are you thinking?"

"What am I thinking? I think I nipped it at the bud. He thinks I'm some lame poser, he didn't even think I looked like me. How ridiculous is that?"

"Not half as ridiculous as the fact that we're here," he glanced around the crowded, dark room. "Damn, are you trying to punish me or something?"

"Punish you? If I recall correctly you're pretty fond of clubs and the girls that frequent them. Loosen up, enjoy it," she shrugged and strolled out onto the dance floor, ignoring his eyes on her as she began to dance across from a random guy.

It was stupid, it was crazy and… so damn exhilarating. She felt powerful, she felt like someone else, like she'd slipped into another girls skin and nothing mattered. It was working, she was forgetting…

- -

_**"She's gotta do what she's gotta do and I've gotta like it or not."**_

Tommy sat at the bar; nursing the single glass of beer he was going to allow himself for the night. With the way Jude was behaving he needed to stay sharp and sober because she certainly wasn't. He'd had his eye on her the entire night and he highly resented having to do it. She'd gone from one random guy on the dance floor to another, occasionally dancing with another girl and for the most part seeming to enjoy herself greatly.

He shook his head at the bartender's offer of another drink then sat up a little straighter as a smiling Jude stepped off the dance floor and walked over to the bar. "A vodka on the rocks please," she informed the bartender. 

"She means a _coke_ on the rocks, thanks," Tommy remarked to the bartender who glanced between the two then figuring Tommy was certainly the older of the two proceeded to get the drink he'd ordered.

Jude turned on her barstool, eyes flashing. "Don't treat me like a child."

"Then stop acting like one! Do you even know what that drink is?"

She rolled her eyes and tossed her hair as she turned back to the bar, "wouldn't you like to know."

He snorted, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know you, you don't know Me."

"Saying it doesn't make it true," he took another sip of his beer, "I know you better then anyone."

She took her coke from the bartender and pointed to Tommy for the payment then quickly returned to the dance floor. Feeling his blood boiling Tommy paid the man then turned on his stool to keep an eye on her once again. It was just a matter of time before trouble started.

"Anyone ever told you that you look a lot like Tommy Quincy?" a pretty young blonde asked as she settled on the barstool next to him.

He barely glanced at her though it was long enough to see she was exactly his type. "I wish," he remarked dismissively, craning his neck to try to catch sight of Jude who'd disappeared deeper into the mass of dancing bodies.

"So can you sing?" the girl asked, taking a peanut from the bowl in the center of the bar and tossing into her mouth.

"Well enough to make dog's howl," he remarked with a half smile.

She giggled, "me too. My sister likens it to nails on a chalkboard."

"Hmmm," he nodded and kept his eyes on the floor. Jude had completely disappeared from view now. "Hey, you wanna dance?"

She smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

He made his way deep into the center of the dancing bodies, leading the girl behind with a hand loosely gripping hers. When he finally spotted Jude dancing with a group of girls to his left he stopped and breathed a sigh of relief. The blonde began to dance in front of him seductively and for the first time that night he contemplated Jude's suggestion of just relaxing and enjoying it. 

**Teasers for Part 5****  
**_**"I need intervention, attention, stop temptation, I'll scream…"**_

_"Did you drink anything?"_

She giggled, "One very dangerous coke on the rocks, thanks to you."

"Yeah?" his grip on her arm tightened just enough to imply his skepticism, "just that?"  



	6. Part 5: I need intervention

_The rest of the club bit. I just finished writing chapter 10 of Twisted Revolution last night so I'm quite ahead of what I'm posting which is good when writers block hits again. Up until last night I actually hadn't written in a week..._

**Part 5****  
**_**"I need intervention, attention, stop temptation, I'll scream…"**_

"Well you certainly dance as well as Tommy," the blonde Tommy was dancing with remarked with a smile as the moved slowly to the beat. She loosely wrapped an arm around his neck and moved a little closer. 

He glanced over his shoulder to check on Jude. A guy had broken into the group of girls though at that point none of them seemed to mind. He grinned and danced as if he thought were Michael Jackson in his prime. His confident smirk was fixed on Jude and she was smiling back.

"You know her?" the blonde asked, snapping Tommy's attention back.

He shrugged, "little sister."

"Ah," she cringed a little, "well then that's probably not the guy you want her hanging with. I know him. He's kind of a jerk." Her face contorted into a bitter scowl as she watched the man over Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy frowned and nodded, then spun her around so she now had her back to Jude and he could watch her easily. For whatever reason he didn't take her words too seriously. The guy was probably an ex who'd broken her heart. "He makes a move, he's dead."

"I like that," the girl remarked, "a guy who looks out for his family. It's hot."

They danced together through a number of songs, the music seeping into Tommy's veins and finally encouraging him to relax. Eventually a slower song began to play and he felt himself slowly falling out of the trance he'd been lost in.

"So what'd the guy do?" he asked. The girl frowned for a moment before understanding his question.

"Oh, let's just say he has not particularly above board pharmaceutical interests. That and girls."

Tommy's eyebrows rose as he realized the meaning behind her words, "oh you've got to be kidding me. Would you excuse me for a minute?"

She removed her arms from around his neck, "sure, you know where to find me."

He pushed through the crowd until he finally found Jude. He'd been lost in the last couple of songs and had barely glanced her way during which time she'd drifted away. She was now dancing alone with the guy and her demeanor had changed. She was a little wobbly and glassy eyed. 

He moved up behind her. "Come on, we're leaving," he whispered into her ear.

She rolled her eyes and her dance partner moved toward Tommy aggressively, "hey, back off." 

"She's my sister and if I don't get her home our Mom is going to kill us," Tommy remarked with a shrug as he took Jude's wrist and began to pull her through the crowd.

"Oh get over your self," she remarked grumpily as she trudged along behind him. She wasn't fighting him though and the guy was soon lost in the crowd behind them.

"You've had your escapism and now we're leaving."

"Ooh, stop," she murmured as they moved out of the crowd and into the more deserted lounge area of the room, "I don't feel so good."

He turned around and took a few steps closer to her so they could hear each other over the loud music. "What'd you take?"

"Nothing," her eyes dropped and she swayed for a moment. His arm shot out to steady her. 

"Did you drink anything?"

She giggled, "One very dangerous coke on the rocks, thanks to you."

"Yeah?" his grip on her arm tightened just enough to imply his skepticism, "just that?"

She motioned behind her clumsily, throwing her hand over her shoulder, "the guy…" she yawned, "he got me a shot or two of something."

"Stupid girl," he breathed. "He drugged you."

"Stupid girl, like the song," she laughed then grew angry in a split second. She pulled her arm away from his hand then wobbled backwards until she collapsed on one of the couches.

"Come on, we have to leave," he reached for her but she slapped his hand away. "If you pass out and I try to get you out of here like that they're going to start asking questions. We don't want that."

"Fine," she snapped. She stood up quickly then brought a hand to her head as she groaned, "Oh, everything's spinning."

He slung her hand over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist as he headed for the back exit. He'd predicted it wouldn't be as busy and he was right. A bored looking bouncer was guarding the door from attempted entries but he wasn't particularly interested in the drunken looking girl and her boyfriend who staggered out.

"The car is just around the corner, it's not far." Tommy reassured her as her head dropped onto his shoulder sleepily.

They finally reached into the car and he propped Jude up against the back door as he opened the front then helped her get inside. She curled up on her side on the seat, tucking her hand under her cheek as she closed her eyes.

"Hey, stay awake," he instructed as he got into the drivers seat and started the engine.

"I'm just tired," she remarked dismissively, her words almost unintelligible.

He constantly reached over and poked or shook her in an attempt to keep her awake as the drove back to the Motel, earning numerous angry utterances from Jude who attempted to inch back in her seat and out of his reach. They finally reached the Motel and he climbed out and quickly ran around the car. She was so far gone she couldn't stand so he moved to pick her up.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, swinging her arm as if to slap him but missing entirely and almost falling on her face for the effort.

He gritted his teeth, recalling they were in this situation to begin with thanks to her. He bent over and wrapped his arms around her legs, throwing her off balance and over his shoulder.

"Don't," she grumbled and stuttered, punching her hands against him lifelessly, "I feel sick," she whined, "oh, put me down! I'll throw up!" 

"Go ahead!" He locked the car and walked to their motel room. He unlocked quickly and walked directly to Jude's room. He couldn't bring himself to dump her on the bed the way he intended. Her complaints had dissolved into unhappy moans and with some sympathy he gently lowered her onto the bed. Sitting down on the edge he brushed her hair away from her face and lifted her head to push a pillow beneath it.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she forced her eyes open but only managed to bring them to half mast, "it was stupid," tears pooled in her eyes as she spoke, "it was so stupid. I just wanted to forget. I just want to wake up and find this was all just a bad dream."

He nodded sympathetically and reached over to turn off the bed side lamp. The palm of Jude's hand gently stroking his cheek stopped him and he froze with his hand still reaching for the lamp. Eventually he slowly turned back to find her gazing at him in a way he hadn't seen in nearly a year. If up until that moment he hadn't been sure she'd been slipped something, that moment sealed it.

The moment ended all too quickly when her eyes drooped closed and he lifted his hand to cover hers, slowly bringing it away from his face and lowering it to her side.

He turned off the bedside lamp then stood and walked to the door. He paused at the door for a moment, gazing at her unconscious form on the bed, lit by the light shining in through the door. Sighing softly he pulled the door shut behind him, leaving her in darkness.

- -

Jude slowly ventured out of her bedroom some time in the early afternoon the next day. She held a hand to her forehead, the other braced against the doorframe as her eyes struggled to adjust to the light.

"Well good afternoon Sunshine," Tommy's voice boomed from the kitchen doorway. Ill paranoia insisted he was intentionally speaking too loud to annoy her.

"Could you," she paused, attempting to move her mouth less as she spoke, "turn the volume down a little?"

He smiled. "You want a coffee or something?"

"Yes, please," she blindly crossed the room, her hands reaching out in front of her in case she was about to walk into something. Tommy stepped forward and took her hand. He carefully led her around the coffee table then moved the cushions so she could lie down on the sofa. "Ow, ow," she mumbled softly as she lowered her head.

"So you remember anything from last night?" He walked into the kitchen and began to boil water and prepare and instant coffee. He had to return to lounge to hear her almost inaudible answer.

"Um, dancing," she answered, her eyes closed and one hand slung across her forehead, "and a car and..." her voice died away and for a moment he thought she'd fallen asleep. He took a step forward, about to go an wake her when she continued, "and not much else."

He turned back into the kitchen and poured the scalding hot water into a mug. As the steam rose up into the air he contemplated reminding her of the darker turns of the night but decided it was just something else for her to worry about and in this case probably unnecessary. She had enough on her mind.

**Teasers for Part 6****  
**_**"I got lost in the blink of an eye and I could never get back."**_

_She screamed. Her mind was too terrified to work together with her mouth and form words or names but they floated around in her subconscious – the feelings, not the people, the hope, not the assistance, the dream, not the reality._

"Please," she whispered, closing her eyes and breathing out the one worded prayer. 


	7. Part 6: In the blink of an eye

_This chapter is really short sorry. I'll try posting the next one a bit sooner to make up for it._

**Part 6****  
**_**"I got lost in the blink of an eye and I could never get back."**_

Jude was standing beside a raging river. In front of her the water boiled and gurgled like an angry creature ready to explode. As she stepped closer to the edge of the cliff and peered over, the bank she was standing on began to crack and break. Rocks and pebbles tumbled down to the water below, hitting the surface heavily and creating a loud splash that echoed throughout the valley like a sonic boom. She covered her ears with her hands, her body doubling over in pain caused by the volume.

The bank continued to crumble and fall away beneath her until the very ground she stood on seemed to be moving and sinking. She fell to her knees as everything began to slide closer to the water. In a matter of seconds the ground beneath her was gone and she was hanging on to nothing but a tree root. Her body dangled over the angry water which seemed to rise up to meet her like a hungry mouth waiting to engulf it's victim.

She screamed. Her mind was too terrified to work together with her mouth and form words or names but they floated around in her subconscious – the feelings, not the people, the hope, not the assistance, the dream, not the reality.

"Please," she whispered, closing her eyes and breathing out the one worded prayer.

She awoke suddenly to a strong hand being clamped over her mouth. She had the sudden terrible fear that was Chris creeping into her room once again but that this time Tommy wouldn't come and save her. She kicked and flailed and bit her attackers hand which earnt an outraged and familiar cry.

"Jude, calm down. It's me," Tommy hissed as he removed his hand.

She slunk away from him on the large double bed, instantly thrown back into the situation of fearing him, one that had never really left. Somehow she misjudged the size of the bed and fell backwards onto the floor with a frightened yelp. So much for dignity…

"Would you shut up?" Tommy ran around the bed and grabbed her hand to pull her up off the floor, "someone's outside."

Her blood ran cold and she stared at him wide eyed. Her mind grasped at straws: a neighbor passing their window, a maintenance employee? The alarm clock's red digital display read three AM and she could tell from Tommy's expression that he'd considered all those theories and justifiably tossed them aside.

"Come on," with his hand wrapped around hers in a way that was more comforting then she cared to admit he led her into the next room. She instantly spotted the silhouetted shadow at the window. The person was leaning close to the glass, hands cupped around his face as he tried to peer through the thin fabric of the curtains.

"Can he see us?"

"I don't think so. It's too dark. We've got to get out of here. Get your stuff."

Jude raced back into the bedroom, her heart drumming in her ears as she grabbed her backpack and stuffed her clothes inside. She slipped on her shoes then returned to the next room only to jump in fright to see the shadow gone without a trace.

Tommy was standing very still in the middle of the room as he waited and listened for whatever was coming next. "I think he's coming around the front. Go to the kitchen."

She'd been heading that way anyway. She quickly grabbed some food essentials and tossed them into her bag then climbed onto the sink. The only window big enough for them to fit through was above it and she quickly set about unlatching and slowly opening it.

"He's out the front," Tommy said as he walked into the room. There was a loud crash from the room he'd exited as something was thrown against the ranch slider. The high pitched sound of glass cracking filled the air. "Safety glass, it buys us some time," Tommy explained as he put his backpack on the sink and held the window open as Jude climbed through.

They were exiting into a narrow alley that lined the back of the units. The units made up one wall and a tall wrought iron fence opposite left them only a few feet to inch through. Tommy threw the bags out and Jude slung hers over her shoulder and moved aside as Tommy climbed through. He closed the window behind him and motioned for her to proceed down the alley.

When she found a gap between the buildings that was big enough to hide in she slipped inside and waited, silencing the screaming thoughts of bugs and spiders that were bouncing around in her mind. She peered down the alley to see Tommy crouching below the window and peering up inside. He suddenly leapt to the left as if he'd been seen and flattened himself with his back against the wall. The moonlight spotlighted him and for a moment Jude's breath caught as she wondered what she'd do and how she'd feel if something happened to him.

She didn't have long to wonder, the next second he was running down the alley toward her and grabbing her hand. Her backpack got caught in the small space and for a terrifying second she thought she was stuck. She pulled forward and it suddenly came free, throwing her balance and sending her crashing into Tommy. He pulled her to her feet then pushed her down the alley ahead of him, glancing over his shoulder the whole time but no one followed. They ran through puddles and sticks and other questionable items before reaching the clearing at the end of the building. A gate exiting the motel grounds was up ahead and Jude was granted one last nostalgic view of the pool before they raced out the gate and into the outside world.

"I saw him," Tommy gasped as they ran in the general direction of the park where they'd left the car. "It was Chris." 

**Teasers for Part 7****  
**_**"I feel things changing when I move. It's a distance. It's a difference."**_

_Jude leaned forward, peering over the steering wheel at the darkening sky. "Something's off…" she remarked as she slowed to meet the towns speed restrictions._

Tommy glanced about him before finally spotting it, "The street lights haven't turned on." 

"No lights have turned on," Jude remarked softly.


	8. Part 7: Its a distance

_Thanks for the comments everyone. I love you for them. _

This chapter was forced out in the middle of a bad bout of writers block and I personally hate it. The next one is a little better and more fun.

**Part 7****  
**_**"I feel things changing when I move. It's a distance. It's a difference."**_

Tommy muttered and cursed as he disentangled his legs from the staring wheel and blearily staggered out of the car. He brushed the sleep from his eyes and sheltered his eyes from the harsh morning sun. They'd driven for hours the night before until they'd escaped the town's confines. His sense of direction had failed him, however, and the new town he expected to find had never materialized. Eventually they'd stopped and settled for sleeping in the car and he's quickly discovered a steering wheel did not help with a comfortable night's sleep. He glanced around and finally spotted Jude sitting cross legged on the grass behind the car. She was staring intently at the tail bar and didn't immediately notice his presence.

"Did you notice not one of Chris's shots hit the car the other day?" She asked as she stood to her feet and brushed away the blades of glass that were clinging to her jeans. 

Tommy crossed his arms over his chest and casually walked around to the back of the car. Sure enough there wasn't one mark, dent or hole. He shrugged, "I guess he's a bad shot."

Jude lifted her arms above her head and stretched as she turned away from him. "I guess." She stared at the road ahead of them then turned to glance at the road behind them. They were in a wide valley surrounded by large snow topped mountains. A few trees dappled the valley but it was mostly clear and stretching on for Mountains. "Good job on the navigating last night. So which are you; the Captain or Gilligan?" She asked as she squinted at him.

"Funny," He opened the trunk and retrieved the two bottles of water he'd stored there. He tossed one to her then took a swig from the other. "Do you really want to go to another town where we could be recognized?"

She shrugged, "Well I don't want to sleep in the car again."

He thought for a moment. "We could get a tent."

She shook her head and walked back around to the passenger door. "No way. I pick a town," she paused with her hand on the door handle, "You know what? No. You do shot gun. I'm driving." She proceeded to stare down his cringing reluctance until he finally fished the keys from the pocket and threw them across the roof to her.

"How do you feel about what happened last night?" He asked some ten minutes later after the silence that had settled between them in the car finally reached a suffocating level. 

"What are you Dr. Tommy now?" She cringed, "which bit?" 

He smirked momentarily at the realization of the moment she was thinking of then grew serious once again, "Chris."

"How do you think he found us?"

He glanced out the window at the changing terrain around them. The road was climbing up into a mountain pass and patches of snow dappled the ground. His mind flashed back to the tracking device he'd discarded and the days leading up to the event at the mall. "I'm not sure."

"Right," she dragged out the word, playing with the single syllable and lacing it with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're not telling me everything and don't think for a second I don't know that," she snapped, taking her eyes off the road for a second to glare at him then swerving wildly when the car began to drift to the side.

"It means you're paranoid," he remarked angrily.

"Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean he isn't still a lying, cheating scumbag."

He laughed, "Where'd you get that from; Sadie?"

The corners of lips curled up into the briefest twitch of a smile, "Yeah."

- -

Evening was beginning to fall when they finally happened upon civilization. This particular town was like a teenager who was still growing into his features and body, gradually becoming a city while still clinging to aspects of it's smaller and younger days.

Jude leaned forward, peering over the steering wheel at the darkening sky. "Something's off…" she remarked as she slowed to meet the towns speed restrictions. 

Tommy glanced about him before finally spotting it, "The street lights haven't turned on."

"No lights have turned on," Jude remarked softly.

They drove around the town for about a quarter of an hour, checking out the area and getting a feel for the layout. If they needed to make a quick escape or use a convenient hiding place they were determined to find it before they needed it. Jude couldn't help the creepy feeling that was overtaking her. As the night darkened so did the town. There were few people about on the streets and it almost gave the area a ghost town feeling.

"Pull in here," Tommy motioned to a gas station, "we need more gas."

She complied obediently then killed the engine and applied the hand break. She leaned back in her chair, stretching her legs as much as the space would allow and propped her elbow on the armrest as Tommy climbed out and began to punch in numbers on the machine. They'd agreed that whenever possible she would avoid encounters with people.

He went inside the store to pay and Jude shivered slightly in the cars cool exterior. Though she'd brushed it off when Tommy asked the events of the night before had shaken her. She got the perpetual feeling that she was being watched, that some unknown (or known) assailant was waiting around the next corner, ready to pounce. When Tommy was around she was distrustful, on edge and confrontational but when he was gone she felt alone and vulnerable. There was no winning.

He returned a few minutes later to find her so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice him approach. She jumped when he opened the door and he glanced over in concern, "You okay?"

She forced a smile and rolled her eyes, "fine. What'd you get?"

He handed over the candy bar he'd purchased for her and she happily ripped open the package.

"The guy inside says the powers out all over town. It's been out since yesterday so everyone's a little edgy. The next town is a couple of hours away. Do you want to stay here or move on?"

She chewed her chocolate and nougat bite of candy slowly as she glanced about her at the dark shops and houses whose windows appeared like cavernous eyes on some cartoonish monster.

"I feel like I've been in this car for days," she said as she shrugged away her bad feelings, "I can't take another hour. Let's just stay here."

- -

_**"In this life there's no alibi 'cause I've earned regret from the truth of a thousand lies"**_

Chris stood on the street corner, barely illuminated by the dull streetlight above him. He kicked angrily at an empty beer bottle abandoned on the corner and watched with satisfaction as it shattered against the side of a building, the glass fragments reflecting in the moonlight. His cell phone pealed angrily, breaking into the silence that until that moment had only been broken by the occasional squeal of car tires or bark of a stray dog. He gritted his teeth angrily and ignored the insistent sound for a couple of rings, angering the caller his only intention.

"Hello?" He snapped when he finally answered.

"What the hell were you thinking?" an angry voice asked.

"Tommy boy, so nice to hear from you, how are things?" His mood had lifted. He leaned against a lamppost and grinned.

"How did you find us?" Tommy's tone was clipped and impatient.

"Do you _really_ need to ask that? You're still in their car. In what Universe could that be classed as a good idea?"

Tommy exhaled angrily, "This wasn't the deal."

Chris rolled his eyes though his expression had changed to one more serious, "You know as well as I that no matter how much we try to fool ourselves we're not in the position to make any deals."

"So this is them?"

"It's always them," he pushed away from the lamp post and casually strolled down the street, not having any particular destination. "How's Jude?"

There was a pause as if Tommy were contemplating even answering the question. "Pretending she's unfazed and determined she can escape it all."

Chris gazed up at the sky above him. The street lights were dim and the industrial area he was strolling through was deserted, the buildings all unlit. He could clearly make out the moon and stars above him, something he'd never been able to do in the bright lights of the city he'd called home since his early teens. It brought back memories of a child hood long since past, a farm house and a mother who would point to the sky and urge him to make a wish on the brightest star. He closed his eyes quickly, blocking out the moonlight sky and his mother's happy face.

"It's a nice dream."

"Yeah," Tommy echoed dully, "it is." There was a pause, "Hey Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Leave us alone."

"I'll try." He snapped the phone shut and slipped it into the pocket of his jeans as he continued to walk down the street. Up ahead there were no streetlights and it was no time until his figure was swallowed by the darkness.

**Teasers for Part 8****  
**_**"And you might call this a downfall. It's one long night that I'm passing through. It's a dark one what I have done. It's one long night."**_

_She glanced up at him, eyes narrowing. "You're acting strange." _

He laughed, "and you're acting paranoid."

"Right," she nodded sardonically, "me, the paranoid one. You know, I was thinking. You and Chris really should have gotten your stories straight." 


	9. Part 8: It’s one long night

_As always thanks for your comments._

I'm starting to catch up on the chapters I've written. I think there are about two complete chapters after this. I haven't had much writing time lately.

  
**Part 8****  
**_**"And you might call this a downfall. It's one long night that I'm passing through. It's a dark one what I have done. It's one long night."**_

Jude sat cross legged on the floor in front of the coffee table, a box of matches in one hand and a candle before her. The owner of the Motel had stocked them up with matches, candles and flashlights and uncovered a boarded up old fireplace in their room. Room was the operational word in the sentence. The motel was small and had been undergoing refurnishing. The only room they'd been able to get was a single with a small kitchenette and bathroom. The room was dominated by a large double bed and a fold out sofa. Jude was seated in front of the sofa and gazing at the blank TV set as she waited for Tommy to return.

She lit a match and held it in front of her eyes, watching as the flame faltered uncertainly then took hold, running up the flimsy stick hungrily until she had to shake the flame out to keep from being burnt. She propped her chin up one hand as she gazed at the candle in boredom. The flame was burning away happily, slowly melting the wax around it and filling the room with a sweet strawberry scent.

The door opened suddenly and she shivered at the cool breeze it allowed in. She barely glanced up as Tommy closed the door behind him and locked it securely.

"Where'd you go?" she asked. She'd taken another match from the box and now held it above the candle. Her eyes sparkled as it caught light and fire licked up the stick.

Tommy dropped a brown paper bag down on the bed then took out a small purple bottle. "I went to get you soap for a bubble bath," he said, holding it up, "thought it might help you chill out."

She raised an eyebrow, "really? A cold bubble bath really does sound chilling."

He glanced over his shoulder at the bathroom door then back at her, "Right. No electricity, no hot water. Well you can save this for later I guess."

She glanced up at him, eyes narrowing. "You're acting strange."

He laughed, "and you're acting paranoid."

"Right," she nodded sardonically, "me, the paranoid one. You know, I was thinking. You and Chris really should have gotten your stories straight."

He'd walked over to a set of drawers and taken out the complimentary Bible which he'd been flipping through. He glanced up at her words. "What stories?"

"You said you met Chris the day before you kidnapped me." She took out another match and held it to the flame, "but when I asked Chris how long he'd been working with you, when we were waiting for the chopper, he said you'd been working together for a couple of months." She raised her eyebrows and stared at him accusingly.

He was silent as if considering her words and his answer. Noticing something she hadn't he suddenly rushed around the bed and over to her, just as the flame licked at her finger tips and she cried out in pain. She instantly dropped the remainder of the match on top of the candle and shook her fingers in an attempt to alleviate the pain. "What are you, some kind of pyromaniac?" he muttered as he reached for her hand and examined her fingers.

She pulled away from him, her eyes returning to the candle. The matchstick was burning like a second wick to the right of the original and at a glance it seemed as if the entire top of the candle were on fire. "You're avoiding the question."

"That was a question? I thought it was more of an accusation."

She laughed sarcastically and the exhaling of breath caused the candle to blow out. Suddenly the room was blanketed in darkness.

"Fantastic," she heard Tommy mutter.

"I can fix it." She reached for the box of matchsticks and quickly opened it. Hearing the sticks clattering together Tommy reached for her in the dark and pulled the box from her hands.

"Thanks but you'd probably burn the whole place down."

The fact that she'd put her hands on her hips in outrage was probably lost on him in the darkness. When he'd abruptly snatched the half open matchstick box from her the matches had gone flying. They clattered to the floor almost silently, cutting through the tension in the room then settling beneath it. He dropped to his knees and began running his hands over the floor searching for them.

"Nope, that's my ankle. I don't think you can light it," Jude remarked with an eye roll as his hand connected with her leg.

"You could help you know."

"But this is so much more fun."

He finally found a match and blindly brought it to the match box, feeling for the rough edge then rubbing the match against it. A second later his face was lit up by the resulting flame.

"Bravo!" Jude clapped her hands together daintily. She watched silently as he lit the candle then moved it from the table in front of her and set it on the TV set. "You're still avoiding my… accusation."

He shrugged. "I don't know what you want me to say. Chris lied. The guys crazy, I don't know why you listened to anything he said."

She stood up, brushing dust of her legs as she walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "But it doesn't make sense. You two had far more then a day's pent up animosity between you when I was unwillingly thrown into the mix. I don't buy that you'd only known him for a day."

Tommy braced his hands on the bed as he leant down to face level in front of her. "I don't really care. I'm not a salesman. I'm not asking you to buy anything."

She crossed her arms over her chest angrily. He moved their bags around and took a box of crackers out his bag. Ignoring her he leant against the wall and ate a couple, crunching happily. The room was silent and the atmosphere unpleasant.

"You know you're sleeping on the sofa right?" Jude asked as she pulled back the blankets and slid underneath them.

He put the cracker box back in the bag and walked over to her side of the bed. As she closed her eyes and determined to ignore his disconcerting presence he reached down and pulled the blanket up around her neck, tucking her in like some protective father. With a smirk he leaned down and placed a brief but somewhat patronizing kiss on her forehead.

"Good-night Jude," he whispered. A few moments later he blew out the sofa and lay down on the sofa. 

- - 

  
_**"and I just want to stay dreaming and I just don't want to wake. Why can't we keep on sailing, across this silver lake?"**_

Tommy awoke abruptly to the sound of gunfire and angry male voices. He leapt up from the sofa, temporarily disillusioned and unable to figure out where he was in the strange blue light that surrounded him.

"Jude!" He yelled, stumbling over the coffee table as he reached for the figure on the bed. "Jude!"

She sat up suddenly and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "What is it? What's going on?"

He reached for her wrist and attempted to pull her from the bed but she refused to budge. "I heard gunfire," he mumbled. He still couldn't quite see straight and his brain was fuzzy with sleep. He had that strange feeling when you thought you were awake but were actually still in a dream. To prove to himself he reached over and pinched his arm at which Jude raised an eyebrow and looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You heard the TV," she muttered and pointed over his shoulder at the hazy blue image flickering on the screen. The power had come back on and with it the television set and the light in the bathroom. On the television screen two mobsters faced of in a black and white noir alley way, each holding pistols. "I'm going back to sleep." She fell back against the pillows like a dead weight, eyes closed and instantly unconscious.

Tommy ran a hand through his hair as he walked over to the television set and switched it off. His heart was beating in his chest like a caged animal desperate to escape.

He lay back down on the sofa but sleep refused to come. The gunshots echoed in his head for hours to come and he was once again reminded of the futility of their escape attempt.

**Teasers for Part 9****  
**_**"You'll understand what I mean when I say there's no way we're going to give up…"**_

_He watched as she gazed at her reflection, her index finger tracing a bruise on her shoulder as she frowned slightly. She sighed and used an elastic band to put her hair into a ponytail then leaned down and splashed water on her face. There was sadness in her eyes, an almost bereaved expression when she once again gazed at her reflection. Suddenly her eyes drifted from her own eyes to his in the mirror, catching him before he had a chance to hide it. Outrage flickered in her eyes as she spun around to slam the bathroom door and once again lock him out. _


	10. Part 9: No way we're going to give up

As always thanks for your comments

As always thanks for your comments.

I'm starting to catch up on the chapters I've written. I think there are about two complete chapters after this. I haven't had much writing time lately.

Banner by Secret

**Part 9****  
**_**"You'll understand what I mean when I say there's no way we're going to give up…"**_

Tommy pretended to be watching television but his eyes constantly drifted from the old TV set to the partly ajar bathroom door. He could see Jude as she prepared for the day. It wasn't that he was perving but watching her when she didn't know allowed him to see a side of her she'd no longer show.

He watched as she gazed at her reflection, her index finger tracing a bruise on her shoulder as she frowned slightly. She sighed and used an elastic band to put her hair into a ponytail then leaned down and splashed water on her face. There was sadness in her eyes, an almost bereaved expression when she once again gazed at her reflection.

Suddenly and with no warning her eyes drifted from her own to his in the mirror, catching him before he had a chance to hide it. Outrage flickered in her eyes as she spun around to slam the bathroom door and once again lock him out.

Fifteen minute of silence passed before finally he stood up and walked over to the bathroom door. "Jude?" He asked softly, reaching forward to tap his knuckles lightly against the peeling white door. "Are you coming out?"

"I just need a little space," was the muffled reply.

"Fine. I'm going out for awhile. You want anything?"

"No."

"Lock the door after I leave." He paused there for a moment longer, lingering to see if she'd emerge or offer some kind word at his departure. Nothing came.

He nodded to the Motel owner as he emerged into the early morning light. The Silver Mercedes he'd been driving since they'd had to replace the black Sudan was parked at the other end of the car park. He twirled the car keys around his index finger as he walked over, contemplating what to do with it. It was strange how in the center of a large town he still felt as if he were in the middle of nowhere. He could almost imagine a tumble weed drifting across the Motel car park as the vacancy sign swung in the breeze, the rusted old hinges squeaking with each change of direction.

He climbed into the car and started the engine, checking for non existent traffic as he pulled out of the park. He drove around the town for a few minutes, taking time to get his bearings and find an alternate means of transport to replace the car. He didn't dare buy a new one here. When someone was sent to track and pick up this car they'd instantly question the local car dealerships about recent purchases. Right now he needed an easy way to get out of town and the train station seemed the best option.

He pulled up out front of the building, ignoring the tow away sign. It was with some difficulty that he left the keys in the ignition and the engine running. It was a beautiful car and it seemed such a waste. He didn't fail to notice the spiky haired, petulant young teenage swooping in on the car behind him as he walked inside to the ticket booth.

There was a squeal of car tires and hooting laughter from outside. "So long sucker!" a voice called.

"Kids these days," the old man behind the counter muttered to Tommy, not looking up from the coins he was counting. Tommy gritted his teeth as he watched through the window as the car disappeared into the distance in a haze of exhaust. "What can I get you?"

"Two one way tickets to Vancouver." He leaned against the counter and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "Look, my girlfriend just left her boyfriend for me a couple of days ago. The guys a little crazy and I'm worried he's going to come after us and give her a hard time. If anyone asks, please don't tell him you sold me these tickets."

The old man finally looked up from the desk. He took in Tommy's plaintive expression then slowly nodded his head. "So that was two tickets to Toronto then Sir?" He winked quickly as he handed over the tickets; 'Vancouver' printed boldly on top.

- -

_**"If I could then I'd shrink the world tonight."**_

Jude was sitting on her bed; the CDs Tommy had brought her scattered around her and a set of headphones on her head. She bobbed her head in time with the music only she could hear. Her eyes were closed and she was completely lost in the music and as a result she failed to notice Tommy enter the room and jumped in fright when the door slammed behind him.

He smiled apologetically and shrugged off his jacket. The ten or so blocks back to the Motel had seemed a lot shorter when he drove and he was exhausted. He dropped the train tickets on the coffee table and crossed over to the kitchenette to get a drink.

Jude hopped off the bed, CD player in hand as she walked over to the coffee table and picked up the tickets.

"Vancouver?" she asked, pushing the headphones down to her neck so she could hear his response. Tiny music faintly drifted from the headphones and across to him. "I thought we were going to stay put for awhile. And what about the car?"

"It got stolen last night," he remarked with a shrug. He was surprised at the lie and disheartened by how easily it slid from his tongue but after a seconds thought he figured it was as good as the truth. Letting her know their every move had been watched for the last couple of days would only cause her to panic and acknowledging that he'd made the mistake of assuming there was only one tracking device in a car that was most likely custom designed by his former employers was embarrassing.

"But these tickets are for tomorrow morning," a slight whine had crept into her voice. "Can't we stay a few more days?"

"I got us our own cabin on the train. It'll be nice."

She dropped the ticket and it floated dejectedly down to it's partner on the table. "Right, I'm sure it'll be lovely." She closed her eyes and put a hand to her forehead. He watched as she inhaled and exhaled deeply as if trying to soothe herself.

"You okay?"

"Fine." She glanced over at him then turned to the window but not quick enough to hide the faint glimmer of tears in her eyes. "So what's in Vancouver?"

"Nothing really. It seemed as good a place as any but we can always get off early. Anywhere in particular you want to visit?" He took a sip from his glass of water then set it back down on the bench.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, shrugging her shoulders sadly. "Toronto?"

He wanted to walk over and take her in his arms. To just wrap her up in a comforting hug and convince her that everything was okay, that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe. Her eyes drifted up to meet his and for a moment he contemplated if she'd let him. He took a few steps toward her but her eyes drifted to the floor.

"Jude," he whispered. He reached over to touch her cheek but she quickly turned her face away, dodging the gesture and rejecting all it tried to convey.

"Vancouver's fine," she muttered, brushing past him.

- - -

_**"This morning I got in a fight with myself, I've got the bruises to prove it."**_

Jude awoke early the next morning. There was no clock in the room but through a crack in the curtains she could see dawn was just beginning to break outside. The world had that eerie atmosphere where the nightmares of the darkness hadn't all quite departed but the budding anticipation of a new day was slowly fighting it's way through.

Figuring more sleep would be the best use of time and that being sharp and alert around Tommy could never be a bad thing, she lay back against her pillow and closed her eyes tightly. Her mind was buzzing; her conscience, wisdom, curiosity and intelligence all striking up conversations with one another, sparking all the arguments and admonishments that came when the four got together.

The sleep thing… wasn't working.

She sighed and sat up with her back to the headboard, the chilly morning air rushing over her bare arms and dragging her body along to join the conscious state her mind had entered. Across from her Tommy was fast asleep on the sofa. It wasn't long enough for him and both legs were hanging over the side. One arm was slung over his face as it to ward off any annoying light. In any other situation, any other guy, she would have found the image amusing, adorable or endearing but instead she simply looked away, her gaze once again returning to the window.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd been truly alone. Not the type of alone where she was trapped in a dark musty room while two mysterious strangers stood guard at the door, nor the type of alone where she locked herself into a bathroom and encouraged her mind to take her to some kind of 'happy place'. Just the alone where she was an average, ordinary teenage girl walking to the store to get a loaf of bread or some milk, the girl who walked her dog or went for an early morning jog. She missed being alone. She missed that girl.

Silently she pulled back the blankets and climbed out of the bed. She reached for her sweater and slipped it on then slid her feet into her shoes. She'd slept in a pair of slacks that didn't look like pajamas so there wasn't much necessity to change those. She ran her fingers through her hair absentmindedly, not caring to glance at her reflection in the mirror as she tiptoed to the door and slowly opened it.

**Teasers for Part 10****  
**_**"Tonight, you arrested my mind when you came to my defense with a knife in the shape of your mouth. In the form of your body with the wrath of a god…"**_

_"Hey," another called, "come on over here. We'll get you a beer."_

"No thanks," she sped up, trying not to look scared while moving as fast as possible. The men were crossing the street. With hands in pockets they strutted across the one large road and stood side by side on the footpath ahead of her. She froze.  



	11. Part 10: When you came to my defense

I get the feeling this is going to be one of those chapters where I get more comments on the teasers then the actual new chapter

I get the feeling this is going to be one of those chapters where I get more comments on the teasers then the actual new chapter. (Please no?)

**Part 10****  
**_**"Tonight, you arrested my mind when you came to my defense with a knife in the shape of your mouth. In the form of your body with the wrath of a god…"**_

It had seemed lighter when Jude left the Motel. It had seemed like midday when she was safe in the confines of her motel room. But now on some deserted back alley she felt like that stupid girl in the cliché horror film, the one who walked down the dark, shadowy alleyway in the middle of the night.

She glanced over her shoulder; certain she'd seen a hooded figure duck behind a bush from the corner of her eye. She stood frozen in the street as she scanned the path behind her. It was empty, eerily empty. She turned around and began walking, her eyes on the road and her mind screaming at her that the whole thing had been a terrible idea.

"Hey sweetheart," a male voice called from across the street.

She glanced over but didn't stop walking. Three guys were standing around a wheel-less motorcycle on a driveway just up ahead.

"Hey," another called, "come on over here. We'll get you a beer."

"No thanks," she sped up, trying not to look scared while moving as fast as possible. The men were crossing the street, moving toward her like locusts across a dessert dune, at an alarming speed. With hands in pockets they strutted across the one lane road and stood side by side on the footpath ahead of her. She froze.

"Come on honey, it'll be fun," the first guy insisted with a creepy smirk.

Turning, she began to run back the way she'd come. She kept her eyes on the ground, checking for potholes and cracks in the tired old footpath ahead of her. She could hear three sets of feet gaining on her and she glanced over her shoulder seconds before crashing into a figure she hadn't seen. She screamed in fright then mentally slapped herself for being so weak, pathetic and… girly. She backed away from him, her eyes quickly lifting to see the new assailants face. Tommy.

He gently pushed her behind him as he faced the three men. "Is there a problem here?" he asked.

"Yeah," the first guy spat, "you're taking our girl."

"Actually," Tommy responded calmly. "She's _my_ girl. If you lay a hand on so much as one hair on her head, I swear, I'll kill you."

The main looked over at his buddies and the three broke out into guffawing laughter. "You and what army?" one managed to stutter between giggles.

"No army, just the artillery," he remarked calmly as he casually pushed back his jacket, exposing the hilt of the pistol tucked into his jeans. The three men instantly began to back away.

"Look we don't want no trouble, just thought your girl looked a little thirsty and was offering her a lemonade or something."

"Or something," Tommy nodded, "next time don't."

The man nodded and turned away, tripping over his feet as he did so. Already his two buddies were disappearing up the street and he quickly scrambled back to his feet and raced after them.

"You okay?" Tommy asked, wrapping an arm around Jude shoulder and hugging her to him protectively. For once she didn't shove him away. She didn't answer and it wasn't until they'd rounded the corner and put some distance between them and her would be attackers that she broke down.

"I'm so sick of all these men trying to hurt me and scare me and always threatening this that or the other. I should be able to walk down the street!" she remarked angrily. As she spoke her voice began to break and the pitch wobbled all over the place before finally dissolving into tears with the final syllable.

"I know," he whispered soothingly, pulling her into a hug.

"That includes you," she thumped her fist against his shoulder angrily.

"I know that too." He cupped the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair soothingly as his other hand stroked her back. She buried her face in his chest, breathing in his scent and appreciating the temporary feeling of safety he was giving her, knowing in a couple of seconds she'd push him away. In a couple of seconds she'd shoot him a glare then storm of up the street, keeping at least ten feet between them all the way back to the Motel while secretly appreciating the security of having him there. In a couple of seconds she'd stop repressing her anger toward him. In a couple of seconds reality would set in.

In a couple of second she'd wonder how he managed to be there at the exact moment when she needed him and how he'd known…

- - -

_**"Cause from zero to sixty in three point five. Baby you've got the keys, shut up and drive!"**_

A relatively short and stocky greasy haired scoundrel, Tony glanced at the rear vision mirror for what felt like the fifteenth time. The red Porsche was still behind him, just as it had been since he left the pub on Reef Street; more then twenty city blocks back. He'd noticed the car straight away, perhaps if it been a mini or station wagon he still wouldn't have noticed it's close presence behind him but a car like that got his attention the second it moved into his range of vision.

He grinned as his attention turned back to his own car and he ran his hand over the plush leather seat next to him. He's jacked the car a couple of days ago and still couldn't believe his luck. Some idiot just left the keys in the ignition! Who does that?

He'd had a friend check the police reports and no one had reported a car missing in weeks. It was almost too good to be true and perhaps if he'd not been so high and hung-over he would have realized it _was_.

He glided into a one way back street figuring he'd instantly lose the Porsche but to his surprise and slight alarm it followed. "What the?" he muttered, adjusting the mirror.

He gunned the engine as he turned right on the connecting street. He quickly passing the speed limit and headed for the city limits. The Porsche followed. They wove through dense traffic, changing lanes and overtaking until the traffic began to thin, as did the surrounding warehouses. Soon they were the only two cars on a long and desolate country road.

The driver of the Porsche honked his horn, holding it down for an entire minute as the sound carried without interruption through the valley. He sped up until he could pull up alongside Tony in the other lane. Tony turned to try to catch a glimpse of his harasser but was unable to see a thing through the car's ominous black windows.

The Porsche suddenly swerved toward him and to avoid being hit he moved off the road and onto the dusty gravel that lined the edge. Dust was kicked up into the air as the Mercedes skidded and began to spin. Panicking, Tony slammed on the breaks which only made the car spin out even more. It covered a few meters of ground before finally spinning to a stop, jerking Tony around in his seat and cracking his head against the window before it came to a complete stop, facing the road.

The Porsche idled to a spot alongside him and for a moment the two drivers gazed at each other silently. Tony considered restarting the engine but the Porsche was blocking his escape and he would have to reverse into long grass and scrub and risk getting stuck for any chance of escape.

His plans of escape were discarded when the driver's door of the Porsche opened. He gulped. He reached for his beer and took a big swig before leaping out of the Mercedes and boldly marching over to the smug blonde man now leaning against the Porsche's bonnet.

"What's your problem, man?" He yelled.

Chris gazed at him silently then looked pointedly at the Mercedes. "Nice Merc. Last time I saw it, it had a different driver."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tony muttered.

Chris moved to walk over to the Mercedes and Tony barked his disapproval. Chris calmly pulled back his jacket to reveal the hilt of the gun tucked into his belt. "You really have no idea what you've walked into."

Tony held his hands up in surrender, his eyes conveying the message that he didn't want any trouble. He watched silently as Chris reached into the Mercedes driver's door and pulled the lever to open the trunk. He stood frozen in place as Chris wrenched out the false floor of the trunk and tossed it to the ground behind him carelessly. Without saying a word he took out the equipment that he'd been stored there and dumped it into the backseat of his own car. He closed the trunk then walked over to Tony. Slowly he circled him, looking him up and down in a confrontational manner. He suddenly clapped his hand down on Tony's shoulder, hard, causing him to jump into the air, swearing under his breath or was it praying?

"Where'd you get the car?" Chris asked calmly.

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh cut the crap! I don't care okay? You can have it! I just want to know where you jacked it."

Tony stared down at the ground for a moment before finally asking, "Cloverton, outside the train station."

"There. That wasn't so hard now was it?" He chuckled to himself as he walked back to the car.

Just as Chris was climbing into the car Tony timidly asked, "So you're just letting me keep it?"

"This must be your lucky day. One can hope anyway. I'm sure this isn't like some action movie where the car is set to self destruct after a certain period of time. And hopefully there's no DNA inside linking the driver to a murder. But hey, you look like the kind of guy who likes to take risks. Enjoy!"

As Chris drove away, the red of the Porsche soon blending into the horizon, Tony slowly turned back to his recently acquired car. He scratched the back of his neck as he glanced around him nervously then slowly and tentatively lowered his head to the bonnet to listen for ticking.

**Teasers for Part 11****  
**_**"Your secret kiss of confidence was my escape…"**_

_Her heart was beating wildly within her chest as she slid into the booth and moved so that she was partially sitting on the seat and partially sitting on Tommy's lap, facing him and with her head slightly above his._

"What are you doing?" he breathed. 


	12. Part 11: Your secret kiss of confidence

I think you guys might like a certain scene in this

_I think you guys might like a certain scene in this..._

Please comment! 

**Part 11****  
**_**"Your secret kiss of confidence was my escape…"**_

Jude jumped slightly as the train horn sounded, the shrill sound rocketing through the carriages and bombarding her ears with the taunting reality it signaled. She turned her head to the window, resting her elbow on an arm rest and propping her chin on the palm of her hand. The carriage began to move, jarringly at first and from the corner of her eye she noticed Tommy take a staggering step backward to regain his balance as he continued stowing their bags above the cabin beds. She allowed herself a small smile.

"Ever traveled by train before?" she asked. The question surprised her. It was something of an olive branch invitation and she couldn't decide why she'd offered something as civil as small talk.

"First time. I kind of thought they were only something that existed in old movies. At least ones like this," he motioned around him randomly as he sat down on the bunk bed across from her.

"I like it. It's kind of rustic like something out of a 20th century fairytale," she laughed, "which I _so_ am not a character in."

She soon adjusted to the motion of the train. Their cabin was quite a distance from the engine resulting in a pretty quiet trip. The large side window displayed urban scenery that soon morphed into country. The train took a different route from the highway and eventually they were traveling through scenery that had been untouched by man for some time.

"What would you say if I said I want to call my family?" she asked, breaking the silence that had settled around him. She turned to gauge his reaction.

"I'd ask what you'd say?"

"That I'm okay."

"Well if that's all I'd say it's okay."

"Seriously?" She frowned as she gazed at him, waiting for the punch line or the eye roll.

"I figure I should offer something in return for the fact that you haven't turned me into the police yet, but Jude, do you really think you can just say a couple of words then hang up? That kind of thing is hard. They'll instantly start asking questions. It'll be overwhelming."

She looked down at her hands and the sparkling star ring on her middle finger. Her shoulders lifted in a defeated sigh. "I don't know. But just the idea that I could talk to them makes me feel a lot better."

He nodded as if he understood how she felt though the resentment always waiting beneath the surface told her he had absolutely no idea.

- -

Jude stood on the open viewing carriage of the train, enjoying the fresh breeze washing over her. She'd left Tommy asleep on his uncomfortable bunk a half hour ago and slipped away for some time alone.

At that moment the train passed over a large river on a narrow bridge that somehow didn't seem adequate enough to hold it. She held on tight to the railing and felt a rush of adrenaline as she leaned out over the edge to gaze at the glistening water far below. In that brief moment she felt alive and free, like Kate climbing up on the bow of the Titanic and feeling as if she could fly.

Suddenly a hand clamped down on her shoulder and wrenched her back from the railing but not before that second of terror when she wondered if her unknown assailant planned to throw her to her death.

"Let me go!" she snapped as she spun around and blindly punched out.

Tommy quickly obeyed, both hands rushing to cover his bruised nose. He swore angrily, "damnit! You practically fall off the train and I get punched for saving you!"

"I wasn't falling off anything and you didn't have to sneak up on me like that!" she yelled.

"Sorry," he snapped back, throwing his hands up in the air which allowed Jude a glimpse of his nose which thankfully wasn't bleeding. "Next time I'll announce my presence the very second I walk into the room."

"Thank-you," she brushed past him and with a firm tug pulled open the door that led to the corresponding carriage. She glanced over her shoulder to see him looking back at the carriage behind them and as she adjusted her gaze to what he was looking at she noticed a burly man walking down the carriage toward them. He suddenly glanced up and their eyes locked. Instant recognition flashed across his face as Jude felt some of her own. She's seen him once before, in that creepy cave full of violent crazy cowboys.

"Jude," Tommy turned to face her, "run."

He didn't need to tell her twice. She stepped into the next carriage and heard his footsteps behind her followed by the door sealing shut. They were at least three carriages down from their cabin but returning to it was no solution. Suddenly the train which had seemed quaint and fairy-like less then twenty-four hours earlier now seemed like a death trap.

"What do we do?" She gasped.

"Ditch him."

"Why didn't I think of that?" she yelled back sarcastically as she dodged a small child and grabbed onto the back of seats to pull herself through the carriage faster. The motion of the train was working against her, throwing her backwards and making her feet heavy and difficult to lift. At the other end of the carriage she pried the door open and chanced a brief glance behind her. An elderly woman had climbed up from her seat and her two middle-aged sons were helping her to the bathroom. The burly man was cut off behind them and cursing angrily.

"Go!" Tommy muttered, taking the door from her and pushing her into the connecting carriage with his other hand.

It was a quick route through the mostly deserted second carriage and it was mere seconds until they reached the end of it. The third carriage was a dining area with booth tables set for breakfast lining both the outside walls. The room was crowded with the exception of one secluded booth near the end. An idea dawned in Jude's mind and she glanced back into the previous carriage to see that the man still hadn't made it past the elderly woman.

"Take off your jacket," she instructed Tommy as they entered the dining carriage. She weaved through the crowded room, headed for the empty booth.

His eyebrows rose in surprise but having no plan of his own, he threw caution to the wind and decided to blindly obey. He quickly tore off the black leather jacket, exposing the plain white T-shirt beneath and handed the jacket to her. She motioned for him to slide into the booth, his back to the door the burly man would enter through. She then tossed his jacket under the table and took her own off. It was a denim fabric on the outside but inside was lined with brown. She turned it inside out and put it back on then pulled her hair from its ponytail and let it hang loose around her face. At a glance she looked completely different and for the man who was scanning the crowd for a denim wearing girl in a ponytail with a darkly dressed male companion, hopefully unrecognizable.

Her heart was beating wildly within her chest as she slid into the booth and moved so that she was partially sitting on the seat and partially sitting on Tommy's lap, facing him and with her head slightly above his.

"What are you doing?" he breathed.

"Shhh," she shifted a little and fanned her hair out so that when she leaned forward it shielded both their faces. A quick glance behind them saw the burly man approaching the door and with that as her prompting to do the unthinkable, she lowered her mouth to Tommy's. She wrapped one arm around his neck to pull his face closer to hers then pushed on his shoulders as if to silently instruct him to slump down in the seat somewhat.

He was like a stunned rag doll, frozen and limp as she pressed her lips to his and twisted her head to the side. With one hand she reached down to find his. Her fingers wrapped around his hand and pulled it up to wrap around her waist. She squeezed his fingers tightly, urging him to act naturally.

He caught on quickly and her mind instantly flashed back to that kiss in Darius office. Tommy's hands wrapped around her waist tightly, pulling her closer to him as he took control of the kiss, pressing his lips to hers passionately, stealing her breath in the process. He tasted like peppermints and coffee and she closed her eyes tightly, trying to push that observation as well as the fact that there were tingles shooting down her spine, out of her mind. She tried to push every detail away and detach completely from the situation. She longed to just let her body participate as her mind leapt out the window and dove into the river below.

She didn't dare glance up at the man but had she done so she would have seen her plan working perfectly. He was making his way through the crowded room and through a group of hyperactive children who were tossing cornflakes at one another. He scanned the room briefly but as a glass of milk was tossed through the air and the contents spilled on his leg, his patience levels reached an all time low. He pushed through the rest of the crowd and headed for the far door, barely paying a glance to the young couple making out in the corner.

When the sound of the carriage door closing echoed over her shoulder, Jude pried her lips away from Tommy's. Her eyes were closed and she panted slightly as she unconsciously leaned her forehead against his. "Is he gone?" she whispered as she opened her eyes and met his. There was something different about his eyes which for the most part she'd been avoiding of late. The icy blue quality was gone and there was something almost warm about them, and not in the metaphorical sense but in the literal pigment. They almost seemed a purplish gray, sparkling with something she didn't recognize as he tore his eyes from her and slowly glanced over her shoulder. She slid her hand from around his neck and let it slide down his chest, waiting for the okay to push away from him. She could feel his heart beating beneath the thin fabric of his white shirt.

"He's gone," he whispered, almost reluctantly.

"Good," in a blur of motion she was off of him and sliding away to the far end of the booth. She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, fixing her gaze on a small speck on the wall in front of her as her mind harassed her with instant, graphic replays of the last minute.

Tommy ran a hand through his hair as he sunk back in the booth.  
"Uh, good thinking there," he said softly, awkwardly.

"Yeah, whatever. What do we do now?"

**Teasers for Part 12****  
**_**"I am no gentleman, I can be a prick and I do regret more then I admit."**_

_Chris smiled his most charming smile as he crossed over to the ticket booth at the Cloverton train station. He nodded a greeting to the old man behind the booth._

"I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for someone."  



	13. Part 12: I am no gentleman

This one didn't quite click for me but hopefully you guys won't notice

_This one didn't quite click for me but hopefully you guys won't notice. I am a perfectionist after all.. _

**Part 12****  
**_**"I am no gentleman, I can be a prick and I do regret more then I admit."**_

Tommy slid along the booth toward Jude, a look in his eyes that she could have translated about a million different ways but didn't dare analyze. She unconsciously backed away. In doing so she failed to notice the fact that she was at the edge of the booth and she crashed to the ground with a bang. Every head in the carriage turned to stare as Tommy slid out of the booth and offered her a hand.

"Gee, if I didn't know better I'd think I make you uncomfortable," he remarked with a smirk.

"Get over your self," she spat angrily as she leapt to her feet without his assistance and dusted herself off.

Still smiling he turned away from her and crouched down to randomly grabbed the arm of one of the young children scampering past with a bowl of cornflakes. The kid yelled in surprise and dumped the contents of the bowl on Tommy's head. Jude fought back laughter at the sight of the soggy cereal clinging to Tommy's hair as rivulets of white milk ran down his neck.

Gritting his teeth Tommy smiled as sweetly as was possible under the circumstances. "Hey kid. Want to make five bucks?"

The boy squinted at him suspiciously then slowly nodded his head.

"Great," Tommy took five dollars out of his wallet and showed it to the boy. "Go into the next two carriages and see if you can see a big scary looking bald dude. He's wearing jeans and a brown shirt. Then come back and tell me if you saw him."

The boy nodded and scampered off quickly. Tommy stood up and turned to Jude who'd been standing behind him with her arms crossed over her chest, still seething. "How do you know we can trust him?"

He nodded his agreement then turned around and reached for another kid. The routine was repeated, minus the cereal spilling (much to Jude's disappointment) and the second child scampered off to check the carriages.

"Big spender," Jude remarked.

"I'm out with a high maintenance Chick," he responded with a shrug.

- -

_**"It's easier to be broken. It's easier to hate…"**_

Chris smiled his most charming smile as he crossed over to the ticket booth at the Cloverton train station. He nodded a greeting to the old man behind the booth.

"I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for someone."

The man eyed him skeptically and something in his expression tipped Chris off to the fact that he was expecting this conversation.

Chris sighed heavily as he rested both elbows on the counter and let his head fall dejectedly between them. "Let me guess, he told you some horrible story about me?" he shook his head, "Abusive boyfriend, kidnapper or something?"

"Crazy boyfriend," the guy muttered under his breath.

Chris eyebrows rose in amusement but he quickly adjusted his expression to one of pain and anguish, "the truth is she's my little sister. She started seeing this guy, this really terrible guy and now she's run away with him. I know if our Dad finds out he's going to go ballistic. He drinks a lot and when he gets angry, well we've both got the scars from it. I'm trying to find her to bring her home before he finds out or it'll be hell to pay for both of us. Please," he fixed the guy with his most sincere and pleading expression, "please help us."

The man smiled, then gazed at him sympathetically, "wow kid. That sounds like such-" he paused, "a load of bull."

Chris' expression fell and he scowled at the man. "Fine," he reached inside his jacket and took out his wallet. Dropping it on the counter angrily, he demanded, "you want money? Fine. Name the price."

The man glanced around him as if checking for witnesses and for a moment Chris thought he was getting somewhere. The man picked up his wallet then tossed it at him. The leather object hit Chris' chest then fell to the floor. His gaze didn't leave the older man's face the entire time. He could feel his pulse racing, rage welling within him. It was his turn to glance around the room and find it mostly empty. He'd waited until right before closing to ensure that no one would be around.

"Hey if you don't want to do a favor, how about you do one for my friend here?" He reached into his jacket and took out his hand gun. "How's that sound?"

The man leaned back, his expression paling dramatically as he gazed at the gun and quickly assessed that it was real.

"Fine," he spluttered, his voice high pitched, "what do you want to know?"

- -

_**"You and I so sick and tired of hanging around, you and me we both agree, it's all over now…"**_

When the returning children both confirmed that the next carriage was clear of Jude and Tommy's assailant they quickly returned to their cabin. Less then a day into their journey and they were confined to the claustrophobic space. There was a new air of awkwardness thanks to their kiss and Jude spent the majority of the next couple of hours curled up on her bunk and gazing out the big window that covered one wall of their cabin.

"That was really something," Tommy said softly, breaking the uncomfortable silence some hour or so into their confinement. Jude glanced over at him, her lips pursed. "The kiss, I mean," he supplied.

"Shut up," she muttered. She looked away and hated herself for blushing.

"Where do you get any idea like that anyway? Or was it just acting out some fantasy you had regarding me."

Her eyes widened as her head whipped around to face him. "Are you serious?" she snapped, then without pausing for him to answer, "you know you really put the _lewd_ in deluded, you know that?"

He chuckled to himself as he leaned back in his bunk, "Chill girl. It was just a joke. I'm just trying to break the ice building up in here."

"Well bravo, you just added to it."

Anger flashed in his eyes as he watched her silently. She refused to acknowledge his stair as she gazed out the window. "You know you really could cut me a break about now," he pointed out, "I have been trying for days now and you're just as hot and cold as when we left the mansion."

"Wow Tommy, poor you; playing a nice day for a couple of days. You really should get a medal for that," she rolled her eyes.

"That'd be nice wouldn't it? I think I'd just settle for a day away from the Ice Queen."

"Yeah, I'd settle for a day of being anyone but me too. Believe me!" Tears were stinging the corner of her eyes and the confronting stare she'd been fixing him with wavered.

"This conversation isn't going the way it was supposed to," he shook his head. "Lets just stop-"

"Fine."

They say in silence once again. Eventually Jude lay down in her bunk, her face to the wall and her back to Tommy. At some point the motion of the train and the distant humming of the engines must have lulled her to sleep. When she awoke the position of the sun had changed, and it now shone brightly on her, almost blinding her in its intensity. Outside was stunning mountain scenery and the terrain had changed to dense forest. There was one other obvious change in the cabin… Tommy was gone.

- -

_**"Angel of music, you deceived me…"**_

Jude pulled her baseball cap down lower on her forehead. She made sure to look at the floor, head tipped forward so that the bill covered her face. She avoided looking at any of the people she passed as she made her way through the carriage.

She was well and truly out of her comfort zone, which for the last twenty-four hours had been their tiny cabin. Resentment welled within her toward Tommy for putting her in this situation. How dare he leave without telling her? Without _taking_ her. Should something happen to him and he never return what would she do then? How could she help him? And what if the whole thing was one of his big secrets, his 'things you don't know'? No, she hated him being away from her watching eyes.

She reached the viewing platform where she'd gazed down at the river the day before. She chanced a glance around to survey the many people on the open carriage and spotted Tommy in the corner. He was facing her, looking calm and relaxed as he spoke with a tall man with black hair. The raven haired stranger had his back to Jude and she couldn't make out any of his features, save the star tattooed on the back of his neck.

No sooner had Jude spotted the two and started through the crowd toward them then Tommy noticed her and spoke hurriedly to the man. As if obeying an instruction the stranger quickly sidestepped into the crowd and vanished from sight.

Jude fixed Tommy with her deadliest of glares. In response he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders as if to imply it were nothing.

"Hey!" she called, pushing through the crowd in the direction the man had gone. She could see his head disappearing through the people. No doubt he'd heard her but was ignoring her call, "Hey! I need to talk to you!"

Tommy came up behind her and clamped his hand down on her shoulder. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "You're drawing attention to yourself."

"Let got of me!" she snapped, wrenching her shoulder away.

"Jude," he said firmly, his voice low and warning, "do not make a scene!"

**Teasers for Part 13****  
**_**"My tongue still misbehaves and it keeps digging my own grave…"**_

_He ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he sought for the right words. "You need to trust me Jude. I'm trying to protect you."_

Her eyes widened in anger, "I _can't__ trust you! You think I don't want to? You constantly lie to me and go behind my back. I don't even know what's real with you anymore!" _


	14. Part 13: My tongue still misbehaves

Part 13

**Part 13****  
**_**"My tongue still misbehaves and it keeps digging my own grave…"**_

"Jude, wait!" Tommy muttered as he caught the carriage door seconds before it closed in his face. The carriage Jude had fled to was empty and with no prying eyes she spun around to face him.

"When we get to Vancouver I'm getting off this train alone," she lifted her chin in determination.

"You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. What I can't do is stay with you."

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he sought for the right words. "You need to trust me Jude. I'm trying to protect you."

Her eyes widened in anger, "I can't trust you! You think I don't want to? You constantly lie to me and go behind my back. I don't even know what's real with you anymore!"

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Why'd you leave me in the cabin when you knew it wasn't safe for you to leave?"

"Because that guy isn't on the train anymore."

"Yeah, how do you know that?"

"Because I had it taken care of."

"See! That! Cryptic little statements that tell me absolutely nothing!" she folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot against the floor impatiently; "prove me wrong. Tell me more."

He paused for a moment as if contemplating doing just that. His eyes drifted to the passing scenery outside the cabin, the blurring green shades of the forest, so peaceful and simple. The secrets, the lies, the things not even he knew, they were all getting so jumbled in his mind that he no longer knew what was safe to share and what wasn't. It had all been so much easier when she hadn't known anything, or had it? Perhaps complete 100 honesty would truly combine them as a team and do away with their problems. Or it would destroy everything.

She nodded, "I thought so. Leave me alone Tommy, don't come anywhere near Me."

"Jude," there was defeat in his voice. He watched as she crossed into the next carriage then slowly followed, pausing far enough away to not catch her attention but to overhear her conversation as she caught the attention of one of the train's staff. "Excuse me, are there any empty cabins left on the train?"

- -

The cabin seemed smaller to Tommy now Jude had left. He sat on his bunk bed, staring blankly at hers. Her bags were gone; every trace of her was gone when he'd returned. He didn't even know what cabin she'd gone to. He had no way to get in touch with her.

"You're pathetic," his mind told him in a spiteful soliloquy, "to think you could save her. To think you could make it right. You didn't save Alice, you can't save Jude…"

Memories and guilt washed over him along with feelings of such complete and utter helplessness.

- -

_**"Leave me alone, get out of my face, I'm tired of love and feeling so misplaced. Time for you to go – guess you know I'm better off on my own. So leave me alone."**_

Jude awoke the next morning, feeling queasy from the motion of the train and the constant state of panic she'd been in since parting ways with Tommy. She felt as if an imaginary fist were squeezing around her lungs, pushing all the air out and leaving her lifeless. Whenever she thought of her imminent arrival in Vancouver and what she would do she drew a blank but whenever her mind returned to the other possibility; returning to Tommy she felt ill. There was no winning.

She stood up and almost fell, the motion of the train and the tangled blanket that had fallen to the floor during the night tripping her. She grumbled angrily as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and threw on some clothes then grabbed her keys. She opened the carriage door and came face to face with Tommy.

He was casually leaning against the wall opposite to the cabin and didn't appear at all surprised to see her.

"How did you-" she sighed, unable to finish the sentence and not particularly caring about the answer.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I was worrying about you all last night," he admitted, "I didn't like not being able to check on you."

"I really am _so_ sorry to cause your suffering," she remarked sarcastically.

"I figured you must be," he smiled cheekily; "I figured you were up all night with the guilt and concern."

She ignored the flirtation in his voice, the temptation to revert back to their interaction of the past. "What do you want?" she snapped.

He pushed away from the wall so he was standing at his full height in front of her. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans and spoke frankly, "If you want to go out in this on your own, I'll let you. I'm not going to hurt you to help you again. I think it's a bad idea but I can't and won't stop you. I'm here to ask you to reconsider."

She shook her head, even as her heart begged her pride to butt out. "No, Tommy."

He exhaled slowly then nodded. "Okay." He took his wallet from his jacket and took out a thick wad of bills. "Here. You'll need money. It's everything I have on me."

She shook her head, "I don't want your money."

He nodded, "I know that but you don't really have any choice." He took her hand and placed the money in her palm then closed her fingers around it. He paused, his hand wrapped around hers. She met his eyes for a moment then and felt all the resignation welling within her. There were butterflies fluttering somewhere, some remnant of past feelings toward him. His eyes were a dark blue and so indefinably sad.

"Thank-you," she whispered. Then she pulled her hand free of his and walked away from him down the corridor.

**Teasers for Part 14****  
**_**"Put on these chains and you can live a free life. Well I'd rather bleed just to know why I died…"**_

_She turned away and began to make her way through the thick crowd that had formed. Some ten feet away from where she'd left him she gave in to the voices screaming in her head and stopped and turned. Standing on the tips of her toes she searched for him in the crowd then finally caught a glimpse of him still standing dejectedly in the exact spot she'd left him in. Her heart had jumped into her throat and she could hear its deafening beat drumming in her ears. No, no, no!_


	15. Part 14: Put on these chains

New chapter

_New chapter. Changes are afoot._

Comments please? puppy eyes Special thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter. I felt a lot better about the story after. 

**Part 14****  
**_**"Put on these chains and you can live a free life. Well I'd rather bleed just to know why I died…"**_

The train horn sounded shrilly, rattling the passengers as the sound vibrations it caused ran through their very bodies. Jude swung her backpack over her shoulder and held onto the back of a nearby chair to steady herself as the train began to slow. Her eyes drifted to a nearby window as she stood amongst the people waiting to exit the train. The city was bustling around them, people going to and fro without a thought of the approaching train and the people aboard it.

It had been two long years since Jude last visited Vancouver with SME. She remembered their excitement as the tour bus entered the city limits, the thrill of being on stage and the excited fans she'd met backstage. She closed her eyes as she thought of how much had changed since then.

"Jude."

She gulped at Tommy's voice behind her then slowly turned to face him. The train had come to a halt and she stepped to the side to allow passengers to pass her on their way to the exit. "Hey," she said softly, finally lifting her gaze to look at him.

"You got everything?" He appeared nervous as he clutched the straps of his backpack in his hands and watched her.

"I think so," she shrugged and shrugged her backpack back in place as it began to slip off her shoulder. Feeling awkward she turned and began to walk down the central corridor of the carriage. She could see the open doors up ahead and the crowds milling outside on the platform.

The air was fresh and invigorating as she climbed down the stairs and set foot on solid ground. She paused for a moment to just inhale and allow her body and mind time to adjust to her new location on the earth. She could sense Tommy at her shoulder. She turned slowly. "Well… good-bye," she shrugged uncomfortably then reached out and put a hand on his arm briefly. "Take care. Okay?"

He nodded, "You too." His eyes were clearly communicating the message he wouldn't allow his lips to say, 'don't go.'

She turned away and began to make her way through the thick crowd that had formed. Some ten feet away from where she'd left him she gave in to the voices screaming in her head and stopped and turned. Standing on the tips of her toes she searched for him in the crowd then finally caught a glimpse of him still standing dejectedly in the exact spot she'd left him in. Her heart had jumped into her throat and she could hear its deafening beat drumming in her ears. No, no, no!

She couldn't do this. She couldn't leave Tommy, _her_ Tommy. She couldn't walk away and tell herself he was all evil because she knew he wasn't. She'd believed him that day when he looked her in the eye and told her everything he'd done had been to protect her. She'd just never been willing to admit it to him or even herself. She knew there would be a fair reason for whatever he wasn't telling her, that the intent of his cryptic secrets wasn't to mislead, trick or trap her.

"Tommy!" It came out quieter then intended, as if she hadn't spoken in years and her voice was weak from lack of practice. She shook her head, blinking rapidly as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Tommy! Wait!" Her voice was louder this time and she opened her mouth to speak again as she began to push through the crowd but suddenly two hands clamped down on her shoulders, taking hold of her firmly and pulled her back against a strong body.

"Hey Princess," a familiar voice sung in her ear.

"Chris," she whispered. Her eyes widened but before she could speak his hand had clamped down over her mouth as he spun her around to face him.

"Don't speak honey," he spoke loudly, happily, as if for the crowd milling around them. The performance wasn't needed though; no one noticed or cared about the obviously distressed girl, "I missed you too. Come on, let's go home."

Around her the faces of the crowd seemed to melt away until there was just blank, flesh toned heads. The tone of their skin and clothes had faded to grey, until it felt as if she were begging for help in a sea of animated but lifeless, uncaring robots.

She screamed but the sound was muffled and ineffective against his hand. Still she continued, feeling her throat aching from the effort. She tried to punch him, to kick and pull away but he'd wrapped his arms around her, in a hug-like grip that disabled her upper body. She refused to move her feet as he pulled her to the edge of the platform and away from the crowd so he settled for dragging her instead. She kicked at his shins and felt him flinch and recoil in pain.

Suddenly and purposely he released her and she felt herself falling backward. She expected to hit the hard surface of the platform but instead she continued to fall. She saw Chris' smug face as she fell and the unaware crowd behind him. Soon the sky filled her vision and she caught a glimpse of the edge of the platform far above her. She felt as if she'd been falling for hours but it all came to a sudden halt when her back connected with something soft but firm.

She glanced around to see that she was on the open back of a truck. The floor was covered with Hay which had cushioned her fall. As she clambered to her feet Chris leapt off the platform above her and landed beside her. He grabbed her once again and pulled her down to the floor. He had a white cloth in his hand and her eyes widened as he moved it toward her face then covered her nose with it. Seconds later the world went dark.

- -

_**"Look what we've missed; living like this, nobody wins…"**_

Tommy watched helplessly as Jude moved away from him through the crowd. It felt so wrong to be letting her leave but he didn't know what to do to make her stay without actually _making_ her stay. He looked up at the sky above him, blue but with some ominous darker clouds sweeping in from the East; rain, how appropriate.

He glanced back down suddenly. He could have sworn he'd heard some soft voice calling his name. He spun around, trying to spot Jude in the crowd but his mind screamed at him to face the fact that he was gone. He was imagining voices in the hubbub that surrounded him and it was naïve and wrong.

His cell phone rang shrilly and he took it out of the pocket of his jacket and flipped open the screen.

"Well that didn't go well," a man's voice remarked wryly, his voice tinny and distorted.

"No kidding," Tommy remarked with a frustrated eye roll.

"Please tell me you weren't actually planning to let her go?"

"What am I supposed to do? I can't make her stay when she doesn't trust me," he sighed, "honestly, I just hoped she wouldn't go through with it. Look, where are you?"

"To your left, second floor of the station, third window. I'm looking right at you."

"Well I know you have a hard time taking your eyes off of me and all of that but how about you do your job and keep your eyes on her."

"It's fine. She stopped moving a few feet from you. She's right-" he paused and Tommy felt his blood run cold.

"What?" He asked urgently. He began to push through the crowd impulsively, desperately and blindly moving in the direction Jude had gone.

"She's… gone."

**Teasers for Part 15****  
**_**"Do you know what it's like to be broken and used, scared and confused…"**_

_"I've always been here." He took her hand in both of his, acting as if he were some apologetic lover, gently caressing her hand and smiling eerily. He brought his face close to hers then rested his forehead against her shoulder, causing her blood to run cold. He whispered, "I was there at that creepy old mansion with all it's-" he paused momentarily, his voice taking on some far away quality, "ghosts and secrets." He shook his head and pulled away from her, much to her relief. _


	16. Part 15: Scared and Confused

I've managed to get a few more chapters complete after this one which is a relief

_I've managed to get a few more chapters complete after this one which is a relief._

Please comment. 

**Part 15****  
**_**"Do you know what it's like to be broken and used, scared and confused?…"**_

Jude awoke to a rocking motion with the soundtrack of squeaking poor suspension and the soft hum of a vehicle engine. One arm was held uncomfortably over her head and when she attempted to reposition to a more comfortable stance she felt the familiar restricting ring of metal around her wrist, holding her in place. Still feeling groggy and displaced she finally forced herself to open her eyes. Filling her vision was Chris' face. She instantly recoiled; shrinking as far back as the handcuffs would allow her.

Chris smiled. He was lying on his side next to her but despite the cushioning hay he was still earning bruises from the position. "Sleeping beauty awakens. How'd you sleep?"

She glared at him silently but only momentarily. Her eyes began to scan her surroundings, taking it all in. They were still on the back of the truck; her hand was handcuffed to the metal bars lining the back of the cab. There was a glass window facing into the driver but it was tinted and she couldn't catch sight of the driver or any other potential passengers. She had to be grateful for small mercies; her other hand and both feet were free which allowed her the ability to punch and/or kick if necessary – or if not, she didn't really mind.

A tent-like tarp had been pulled over the top of the trailer, leaving another space for someone to kneel inside without their head hitting the top. Soft afternoon sun was glowing through the canvas and providing some warmth. There was no sound of traffic outside and as the terrain grew bumpier she was left to wonder if they were even on a conventional road any longer.

"So great to have you back Princess. Life wasn't the same without you. Tommy obviously misses you too. I have at least twenty missed calls on my cell from him." He laughed, obviously enjoying having something over Tommy immensely.

"I thought I escaped you," she squeaked, her voice louder and angrier then she'd expected and her eyes glittering with barely suppressed rage.

"Nope," he leaned close to her and she shank back as far as she could, until her back was pressed to the bars and her free hand was held in front of her, pushing him away.

"I've always been here." He took her hand in both of his, acting as if he were some apologetic lover, gently caressing her hand and smiling eerily. He brought his face close to hers then rested his forehead against her shoulder, causing her blood to run cold. He whispered, "I was there at that creepy old mansion with all it's-" he paused momentarily, his voice taking on some far away quality, "ghosts and secrets." He shook his head and pulled away from her, much to her relief.

"I watched over you like an angel." He reached over and ran a light fingertip down her cheek. "I watched through a crack in the floorboards above as you nursed poor little Tommy Q back to life. Quite heroic of you really; I'd have probably let him die." He smiled, "but you my dear Princess," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek with his knuckles as his hand receded, "You I'd have saved."

"Yeah?" she asked sardonically, wrenching her hand about in an attempt to free it from his. "Funny that. Less then a week ago you were trying to kill me!"

He nodded, "Yes, well _that_ was 'Temporary Insanity' and don't worry. I'm completely sane now."

The twinkle in his eyes, the subtle twitch above his eyes and the way he broke into maniacal laughter left her highly doubting the truth of his statement.

- -

_**"Look at you holding your breath. For once in my life I'm scared to death…"**_

Eventually the truck began to slow. Due to the time she'd been unconscious; Jude had no idea of the amount of time that had passed since her abduction but judging by the first subtle changes of the light; it had been considerable. As she watched silently, Chris crawled to the back of the trailer. She especially enjoyed watching him reach for the side in an attempt to stay upright when the truck hit a bump and the sight of him cringing in pain from the new bruises to his knee.

He began to untie the rope that was holding the canvas roof in place, then pulled it folded it back toward the vehicle cab where he tied it in place. The world was gradually revealed around them and Jude wasn't surprised to see that they were no longer in an urban setting.

They were deep in an old pine forest. All around thick old trees reached up to the sky, blocking the sun, scenting the air and providing an eerie and creepy atmosphere. The truck was driving along a subtle track that appeared unused for years as it was overgrown and covered with tree branches. The sound of them snapping beneath the wheels echoed in the silence like a startling gunshot.

The truck pulled into a large clearing. Most out of place in the clearing with the camouflage colored tent set up in the middle, with its portable cooker and canvas chairs, all of which looked like they belonged in a store showroom, not the wilds. There was a cluster of old boulders at the northern end of the clearing and a creek ran through the center. Otherwise it was just a plain old patch of muddy grass.

The vehicle stopped at the edge of the clearing and Chris knelt down beside to Jude to unlock her handcuffs. "Do me a favor and don't cause me any grief?" he asked with a joking bat of his eyelashes.

He was that guy, Jude realized – the one who could do or say anything to a girl and get away with it with just one dazzlingly gorgeous smile or wink. Well, get away with almost anything, abduction excluded.

"Do _you_ a favor?" she asked with a bitter laugh.

"At least you're consistent. Want this tied front or back?" He asked, holding up the cuffs.

"Front," she replied with a sigh. She felt less vulnerable that way, more as if she were able to shield or block herself.

Once she was once again cuffed he helped her down off the truck. As far as she was concerned pretty boy wasn't thinking too logically or perhaps he wanted the excuse to put his hands on her waist as he helped her to the ground. She shuddered at the thought. Personally she'd have preferred going it alone and potentially landing face first in the mud.

She'd failed to notice the two men get out of the truck and jumped in surprise when she turned and almost crashed into one's 'the amazing hulk'-like chest. Both men could have been former wrestlers with their bull dog faces and bulky builds. One was scowling at everything in sight, his eyebrows imposing on his vision as he squinted about him. The other had a dazed 'where am I?' expression. Too many blows to the head, Jude suspected.

"Thanks for the ride guys," Chris offered a hand to the scowler who eyed it pointedly then returned his glare to Chris' face, while dopey didn't even notice. Chris awkwardly retracted his hand and took a hold of Jude's elbow. "So everything is set up?"

Scowler nodded, "Stay here the night then meet up at the rendezvous point."

"Great, will do."

Scowler took a few menacing steps closer to Chris. "The Boss does not appreciate being messed with. If it were me Quincy wouldn't be alive right now. Know that if you had anything to do with his little escape attempt you _will_ pay. You two are in the same boat, don't go forgetting that and don't think about making the same mistake."

Chris nodded as Jude watched silently, noting the nervous twitch in his jaw.

"One more thing; a little gift from the boss," he smirked then turned to dopey who stepped forward. He started at Chris for a few seconds, smiled then quick as lighting slammed his first hard into Chris' stomach. Chris instantly crumpled to the ground.

"Consider that a warning," Scowler smiled evilly. "Next time it'll be me doing the gift giving and believe me; you don't want that."

The two men got into the truck and backed away. Scowler smirked and blew a kiss to Jude before the vehicle turned and drove away. She was left in a cloud of exhaust fumes with Chris still kneeling on the ground, clutching his stomach and groaning in pain.

"Don't worry about me," he gasped sarcastically, "I'm fine but thanks for asking." He slowly rose to his feel, still wincing.

"Words cannot describe my feelings of joy at that wondrous news," Jude remarked with an eye roll.

**Teasers for Part 16****  
**_**"I can't even hear you now, all this noise is messing with my head. You're in my head. Get out of my head!"**_

_"Is there a conclusion to this mess?" she threw her free hand in to the air angrily. "Do I get taken into the desert and shot soon or does the alien ship come and take me away, what?"_

He nodded. "The game has changed. The stakes are higher and I'm in a lot of trouble thanks to you and Quincy. Yes, I think this is all going to end soon."


	17. Part 16: You're in my head!

Gosh, these next couple of chapters are truly random

_Gosh, these next couple of chapters are truly random. I'm not exactly sure what I'm thinking. For some of you who were wondering; this isn't the part the story began with just yet. Though I'm trying to get to it sooner then originally planned. _

**Part 16****  
**_**"I can't even hear you now, all this noise is messing with my head. You're in my head. Get out of my head!"**_

It was a pitch black night. If it weren't for the light the fire was casting Jude wouldn't have known where the clearing ended and the trees began. As she lifted her eyes to the sky she was unable to make out the horizon – the spot where the enclosing trees, where earth itself ended and the fathomless, starless, moonless sky began. Everything was black.

Not least of all Chris who was now seated on a canvas chair in front of the blazing fire he'd lit in front of the tent. The flames played across his face. If this were a cheerier setting like a child's camping trip, Jude would have expected him to hold a torch to his chin and begin spouting ghost stories any moment.

"So is everything going to return to the way it was now?" she asked.

"Well Quincy's missing so that alone changes things, for the better if you ask me," he responded with a shrug. He prodded the fire with a stick, causing sparks to fly up into the sky, burn out and disappear in the darkness.

"Is there a conclusion to this mess?" she threw her free hand in to the air angrily. "Do I get taken into the desert and shot soon or does the alien ship come and take me away, what?"

He nodded. "The game has changed. The stakes are higher and I'm in a lot of trouble thanks to you and Quincy. Yes, I think this is all going to end soon."

"And you don't want to kill me?"

"I never did."

Her eyebrows drew together as she frowned. The familiar frustration was stirring in her stomach as she watched Chris poke at the fire with a stick. "I don't understand."

He shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. "I know."

- -

_**"My indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason." **_

Nick watched silently as Tommy paced around the cramped Motel room. Neither had slept the night before and Nick had lost count of the amount of times Tommy had tried to call Chris. Even now he had his cell phone clutched to his ear and his hands were shaking subtly.

"Come on Chris, answer, damn it," he groaned through gritted teeth.

There was a click on the other end of the line then Chris' irritated voice asking, "What?"

"Where are you?"

"Well hi to you Quincy. I'm fine, thanks for asking. How are you?"

"Answer the damn question, Chris!"

"Sheesh, all this hostility. I'm camping. Where are you?"

"Jude's missing."

"Wow? Really?" Chris' response was too quick. It was instantaneous, leaving no time to actually process the words which only proved Tommy's suspicions; he knew why he was calling.

He closed his eyes and forced himself to count to five silently in his mind. "You have her?"

"Me? Why would I do that? I thought we had a deal? A deal which, might I mention, is costing me a whole lot more then was laid out in the first agreement." His voice had lost its playful, taunting tone.

"So you just broke it?"

"_I_ agreed to let you take her Tommy. I told them you ran off and I had nothing to do with it but just between you and me, I don't think they're buying it. I said I'd bow out completely if given the opportunity but guess what – I haven't been."

"Oh that's just brilliant Chris! Just roll over and play dead why don't you? If you let them they're going to control you for the rest of your life!"

"And I'm so evil because I want a life? You might be willing to go down Tom but I'm not!"

The counting, the deep breathing, every calming exercise Tommy had attempted since beginning the conversation had failed. His heart was pumping in his chest like a caged monster attempting to escape; he could feel the veins on his forehead extruding and was certain his face was red with anger. He closed his eyes tightly. "Just tell me she's okay."

"She's fine."

"Are you going to hurt her?"

"No."

"And how do I know I can trust you on that?"

"Even if I could give you a reason you probably wouldn't believe it. You know we wouldn't even be in this mess if you had the simple capability of taking someone for the world. But no, everyone is a villain when it comes to you!"

"Oh my God Chris! Can you even hear yourself?"

"Good-bye Quincy."

"No!" Tommy yelled desperately, "Chris don't hang-" Gritting his teeth he threw the phone to the floor.

Nick leaned back against the worn velvet sofa as he watched the man before him attempt to suppress his rampant emotions. "I take it that didn't go well."

- -

_**"The world's a better place when it's upside down…"**_

Jude woke early the next morning to the sounds of rustling leaves and a steady breeze battering against the side of the tent. She sat up slowly, shivering in the cool morning breeze as her sleeping bag fell away from her shoulders. Chris' sleeping bag on the opposite side of the tent was hollow and empty… like an abandoned insect skin. Hmm, fitting…

The previous night he'd had padlocked the tent doors closed and attached the key to a string around his neck. The tent walls were a solid, thick canvas and though Jude had attacked them with her finger nails after he fell asleep there wasn't anyway to get through. The only items in the tent besides them were blankets so she'd been left with no other option then to sleep. But now the doors were wide open and Chris was nowhere to be seen.

She slid out of her sleeping bag and quickly slid on her shoes and jacket. The plastic floor of the tent squeaked noisily as she tiptoed to the door and peered out. She could make out Chris standing at the far end of the clearing; one hand was casually resting on his hip and the other held a steaming mug of coffee. Jude squared her shoulders and raced for the tree line nearest the tent, praying he wouldn't turn and see her. As she approached she spied what appeared to a path. Taking it seemed too obvious a decision but the rest of the woods looked too overgrown to navigate quickly. As she dove into the forest she swore to herself that she would just stay on the path for a few yards then veer off to the side and out of Chris' grasp.

She heard the faint sound of laughter floating through the air from the clearing and she glanced over her shoulder. It was only a second but no sooner had she done so then she tripped on a stick and went careening into a pile of leaves on the track in front of her. The ground beneath her began to move and suddenly she felt herself pulled up into the air. She let out a terrified scream as the leaves fell away, revealing the rope netting that had trapped her. It continued to contract around her until she was barely able to twist or turn, what was worse; she was upside down, her face pressing uncomfortably against the wire and her hair tangling in it.

She sighed in frustration, her heart beating wildly as the sound of clapping hands approached. She cast a reproachful look to her left to see Chris slowly walking toward her. His teeth shone in the dark woods as he laughed and clapped his hands together slowly.

"That was truly entertaining. When the guys set up the trap I told them it was a silly idea and you'd never fall for it but what do you know. That totally made my day!"

Jude gritted her teeth and thrashed within the net. She pushed her arms out as far as they would go; about a foot, and kicked her feet. The net began to sway from side to side then slowly began to spin.

"Feeling a little vulnerable?" Chris asked as he paused a few feet from her. As the rope continued to sway and spin her feelings of terror were only heightened by the fact that eighty percent of the time she couldn't see him. The blood was already rushing to her head and she was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Damn it Chris! Let me down!"

She could hear approaching footsteps behind her as the spinning began to slow then paused on a blank view of the forest. Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders, spinning her to face him. She was at face level with him and there they were, those venomous eyes, only now they were dancing slightly, not spitting with hatred.

"Nah, I like you this way; more manageable." He smirked and released her, giving her body a slight twist as he did so, causing her to spin wildly.

**Teasers for Part 17****  
**_**"Please come now I think I'm falling. I'm holding on to all I think is safe…"**_

_"I've never had any complaints before," he clenched one fist, causing a muscle in his upper chest to jump. He was lean and muscular and dashingly attractive and they both knew it. He winked at her as he began to tear the shirt into strips. "You know you want me."_

She nodded seriously. "Like cancer. In fact you're only two spots below it on my childhood wish list."

"Aww, See? I'm feeling the love," 


	18. Part 17: I think I’m falling

Phase two of the story is complete

_Phase two of the story is complete. Two to go._

Please comment 

**Part 17****  
**_**"Please come now I think I'm falling. I'm holding on to all I think is safe…"**_

Getting caught in the net had been a lot easier then getting out of it. It had taken quite a bit of thought, not to mention begging from Jude to find a safe way to release her from the net. Chris had played with the suggestion of simply cutting the rope above her feet and letting her fall headfirst, six feet to the ground. Eventually that idea had been tossed away. Finally he'd cut a hole in the rope about level with her shoulders and she'd managed to slowly ease her way out. He'd then lowered her to the ground.

"You okay?" He asked as she stumbled and put a hand to her forehead. She was leaning against him heavily as the woods around her span and blurred before her eyes.

"Fine. No thanks to you."

"Hey! I could have left you there."

"Leave me? Oh, I wish you would."

He gritted his teeth and shook his head. "Come on, we have an appointment to keep."

"You have an appointment. I have nothing more to do then enjoy the early morning forest activity."

He grabbed her arm and begun to drag her along the path.

- -

_**"I'm freezing, I'm starving, I'm bleeding to death – everything's fine!"**_

The ground was sodden and muddy beneath Jude's feet. If they weren't been sucked so deep into the mud she began to panic she couldn't get out, then she was tripping and slipping on damp rotting leaves. She quite literally fell into Chris' arms more times then she cared to admit.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To a clearing."

"Well if a vague patch of land described as a clearing," she drew quotation marks in the air," is what we're looking for then we actually just left one so how about we turn around and go back there." She began to walk backwards as she spoke and didn't notice the large fallen log she was approaching. The back of her knees connected with it and she fell backwards. Chris' hand shot out to grab her but his balance was off and they both crashed to the ground

"Get off me!" she snapped, slapping her hands at his face. He'd fallen horizontally across her mid section and was pinning her to the ground.

"I'm trying!" He grabbed hold of the log and used it to pull himself up. "Great abs. Have you been working out?"

She ignored his comments and was beginning to sit up when she suddenly cried out in pain.

His eyes widened and he leaned over her quickly, "what is it? What's wrong?"

She shook her head; her eyes scrunched shut against the pain. "My back."

He leaned over her shoulder, gently pulling her forward into a sitting position. It was then he caught sight of the stick impaled in her lower back. He felt a rush of panic but tried not to let it show. Quickly moving so that he was kneeling behind her he pulled up her shirt until he could see the entrance point of the wound.

"Excuse me! Did I say you could do that?"

"Did I say I cared?" he snapped back, "you've gone and stabbed yourself and right now I'm the only person that can help you so hows about you stop with the sweet talking and let me do it?"

She muttered something foul and four lettered and his eyes rose in amusement. "Tom teach you that one?"

"Shut up."

The end of the stick was penetrating the skin an inch or so above the waist of her jeans. It didn't appear to be particularly deep so he braced one hand against her back and tugged it out in a swift, smooth motion. She cried out in pain but never saw the equally pained expression that crossed his face at the sound. The wound was beginning to bleed rapidly as he took off his jacket then his shirt.

"Put the shirt back on," Jude snapped as she eyed him wearily, "_no one_ wants to see that."

"I've never had any complaints before," he clenched one fist, causing a muscle in his upper chest to jump. He was lean and muscular and dashingly attractive and they both knew it. He winked at her as he began to tear the shirt into strips. "You know you want me."

She nodded seriously. "Like cancer. In fact you're only two spots below it on my childhood wish list."

"Aww, See? I'm feeling the love," he grinned. "Here, wrap this around your waist." He handed her a long strip of the shirt and she complied. He then folded another strip into a makeshift bandage and held it against the wound. He then tied the bit he'd given her at the back, holding the bandage in place. They added a few more lengths around her waist to be safe.

"How bad is it?" she asked as he helped her to feet.

"The wound is okay. I'm just worried about infection."

"Will you take me to a hospital?"

He looked at her seriously. "Would you promise to behave?"

"No," she answered honestly.

He rolled his eyes. "We'll see."

- -

_**"This is where you don't say what you want to, better say. This is where I want to but I won't get in the way…" **_

It had been a long hike to the 'rendezvous' point and it was early afternoon when they finally reached the elevated, clear patch of land. Mountains were rising up about them, clouds obscuring their peeks. No soon had they arrived then a familiar roaring hum began to drift toward them from the East. Jude shaded her eyes with her hands and attempted to catch a glimpse of the chopper but the tree tops blocked everything but the sky and directly above them.

"Are they with you?" she asked Chris as the metallic dark bird approached.

He nodded, "they're here for you."

She shivered and wrapped her arms around her as the cold air freated by the chopper's spinning blades whipped against her viciously. Her hair was billowing around her face, obscuring her vision. She remembered Jamie once accusing her of growing her hair so she could hide behind it. Granted, considering the acne she suffered from at the time; he was probably right. She wished she could hide behind the blanket of hair now, or a steel blanket, or a mountain, or half a world of distance.

The chopper turned down and a man leapt out and ran over to them. He was hunched forward to avoid the spinning blades above his head. He motioned to Chris to bring Jude over and he complied. Once again Jude found herself angry with herself for not fighting back but the noise and commotion of the chopper was overwhelming and the only other alternative - the surrounding woods, were dark and uninviting.

"No," the man yelled to be heard as he motioned to Chris. "You're staying. Another chopper is coming."

Chris shook his head. "I'm going with her!"

"The boss said no!" The man wrenched Jude away from him and began tugging her toward the chopper. Her efforts to fight and wrench away from her were having no effect. Now she really wished she'd taken those Tae Kwando classes with Sadie.

"She's hurt!" Chris yelled after them, "You need to take her to a hospital!"

The man barely acknowledged Chris' words and suddenly he reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "If you hurt so much as one hair on her head," he said in a low and menacing voice, "I'll kill you."

As she was pulled away Jude glanced over her shoulder to see him standing there helplessly. He shook his head as their eyes met and mouthed the words. "I'm sorry."

The chopper lifted up into the air and he backed away toward the tree line, slowly shrinking to a mere dot as the chopper lifted higher into the air. Jude was more confused about him then ever.

**Teasers for Part 18****  
**_**"My indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason." **_

_"She should be but they might take her to a hospital around here and I thought maybe you could find her that way." Chris explained_

There was a pause. "Why are you helping us?" 


	19. Part 18: I’m no superman

Shaking things up a little

_Shaking things up a little..._

**Part 18****  
**_**''Cause every time I touch your face, I feel your powers running through my veins. But I can only write this song to tell you that I'm not that strong. Cause I'm not superman – I hope you like me as I am."**_

The helicopter had barely departed when Chris pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed in a familiar number. "Nick?" He asked, holding the phone tightly to his ear. "It's Chris."

There was a lot of static on the line due to his remote location and he had to strain to hear the answer. "Why are you calling?"

"I got separated from Jude and I'm worried about her." He responded quickly.

"I heard the same thing from Tommy recently and if I recall you were at fault." Nick responded angrily.

"Look I'm trying to help you okay. She got hurt-"

"Is she okay?" he interrupted.

"She should be but they might take her to a hospital around here and I thought maybe you could find her that way."

There was a pause. "Why are you helping us?"

"Because they won't know it was me and because it's you, not Tom." He rolled his eyes at the name.

"And because they took her off you and you're really pissed off about it."

He smiled grimly, "That too."

- -

_**"Without you here I just can't breathe. There's no air, no air…"**_

"Tom?" Nick rapped against the seedy motel door and sighed in frustration. "Damn it Quincy! Open the door!"

He heard scuffling on the other side of the door and a moment later it opened. Tommy was wearing a scraggly grey complimentary Motel bathrobe. He hadn't shaved and Nick got the distinct impression he hadn't showered either. The curtains were drawn leaving the room dark and cave like with only the occasional ghostly blue light from the TV screen illuminating anything.

"What do you want?" Tommy muttered as he shuffled back to the sofa, leaving Nick still standing in the open doorway, afraid to enter.

"Hate to quote John Mayer but it's a language you understand right? I see you're 'Exploring the great indoors'? Shouldn't you be trying to find Jude?"

"How? I asked around at the station; no one saw anything. Chris won't answer his phone and I have nothing else to go on. I've failed her."

"Great attitude!" Nick gave him a thumbs up sign and faked a stupid grin. Tommy glared at him. "Well," he ran a hand through his hair casually, "considering how awesome your current environment is, I guess you probably won't be wanting to leave it any time soon so it's probably not worth telling you that I," he shrugged, "found Jude?"

Tommy fell off the sofa in his haste to get up. "What?"

"Well, not actually or… yet, but I know where she might be. I got a tip off that they were taking her to a hospital."

"She's hurt?"

"Not badly. Look, they wouldn't actually take her to a hospital; it's too risky. But Dad does have a medical practitioner in the city that bends to his every will. They'll probably take her to see him. The ETA is about half an hour from now so I need to move fast."

Tommy reached for his jacket. "I'm coming with you."

Nick shook his head. "You need to find a new base. They'll know you're here by now and if she decides she wants your help again we'll need somewhere safe to take her. I'm going to go make sure she escapes but do it anonymously. Let's see what she does next. If she wants your help she'll call you. If not, we're back where we were before Chris took her."

"Except she's hurt and needs us and everything has changed."

Nick looked at him seriously. "Has it?"

Tommy nodded, "it has," he sighed. "I don't like this plan. I want to come with you."

"Tom, I told you. I'm helping you on my terms and this is them. Frankly I don't think you're in much of a state to help anyone right now."

- -

_**"We've only got four minutes to save the world..."**_

Nick jangled his car keys nervously as he crossed the street in front of the private practice and stepped up onto the curb. It was a bright Saturday afternoon with people milling about all in a weekend state of mind with smiles on their faces.

He looked up at the three story building in front of him and shuddered. He'd never liked this place. Grim memories of broken bones, non appeasing lollipops and injections all fluttered about in his mind – childhood fears mixing with the present. He stepped up to the front door and casually strolled inside. The pretty girl at the reception desk glanced up at him, recognition fluttering across her features as she smiled in pleasure.

"Nick, I haven't seen you in some time."

He leaned against the desk and flashed his most charming smile. "I've been abroad," he remarked with a shrug, "but it's great to be home."

She nodded, "What can I do for you today?"

"Dad asked me to stop by and drop something off for Dr. Kline. Is he in?"

She nodded, "he's with a patient right now. Would you like to take a seat and wait?"

He smiled again and leaned a little closer to her across the desk. "You know, that shirt you're wearing is absolutely exquisite. It sets off your eyes beautifully."

Her hand drifted up to the collar of her lilac shirt and she fiddled with it nervously, "thanks."

"Hey I'm in a bit of a hurry. I think I might just go wait outside Dr. Kline's office. Would that be okay?"

"Um," she shook her head, still blushing from his compliment. "Sure, that would be fine."

"Thanks," he took her hand and pressed a kiss to it then started for the hallway that led to Kline's office. As he passed he glanced at the waiting room; it was empty just as he'd expected. There wasn't a nurse or other Doctor in sight and as he reached the hall the receptionist received a call. Kline's tinny voice echoed in the reception area as he encouraged her to take a break and return in an hour or so. Anyone who could let slip that a missing teen pop star had been brought in for treatment had been cleared from the premises.

He ducked into the first door on his left; a kitchen area then pushed the door almost shut. Pressed up to the wall he could see through the crack left remaining and into the reception area. A car had pulled up outside and a moment later a burly man in black came through the front door with Jude. Her hair was hanging around her face, her eyes downcast and she seemed almost dazed.

Dr. Kline passed the kitchen door and walked out to meet them. "So this is the Jude Harrison everyone's talking about then?" He smiled at her but she didn't meet his eye, her gaze wandering to the tainted glass windows that faced out to the street. "Let's have a look at that wound of yours."

Nick ducked out of sight as Kline passed the doorway. The footsteps disappeared down the hallway and a moment later there was the click of a door closing. Nick waited a good ten minutes, allowing time for the Doctor to examine Jude and give a diagnosis. He then counted to five and slowly pulled the door open and checked the hallway; it was clear. He paused for a moment, recounting his plan and allowing a breathe of second guessing.

Suddenly he ran down the hallway in the direction the footsteps had taken and paused at the door to Kline's office. He knocked against it quickly and worked on his expression and breathing, adopting an image of shock. The door opened and Kline appeared.

"Nick?" he asked in surprised.

"Dr. Kline. I'm sorry to interrupt but there are some men outside attacking one of the cars in your parking area - the big black hummer?"

Behind Kline the burly man Jude had arrived with swore angrily and leapt to his feet. He brushed past Nick and hurried down the corridor. Nick barely glanced in his direction. There were in fact three paid men vandalizing the man's car and he wasn't concerned that they wouldn't be able to keep him busy for a long enough period of time.

"I'll call security," Kline turned away and walked over to the phone on his desk. Nick peered into the room and saw Jude sitting on a medical bed in the corner of the room. Her hands were folded in her lap and she glanced up at him briefly, her eyes scanning his face as if trying to figure out if he were friend or foe. Her lips moved to mouth the words 'help me'. He nodded quickly and raised his index finger, 'one second.'

Kline finished his call and turned back to Nick. "What excellent timing that you were here young Nick."

Nick smiled, "my father asked me to drop by and settle some outstanding expenses but we can handle that another time. I was actually supposed to have come last month but it completely slipped my mind. He'd be rather put out if he knew."

"Your secret is safe with me," Kline responded with a forcefully warm smile.

"Very kind," Nick nodded.

Suddenly a shrill waling split the air and all three people in the room jumped in surprise.

"That's the security alarm," Kline barked, "what on earth is going on?" He brushed past Nick and out into the hallway. He paused momentarily, like a deer being pursued by hunters and not sure of it's next action, then raced towards the foyer.

Nick turned back to a surprised Jude. "If you want to get out of her now would be the time. There's a back exit if you go left down this hallway then straight ahead." With that he turned and left.

**Teasers for Part 19****  
**_**"Your subtleties, they strangle me. I can't explain myself at all..."**_

_"You're very trusting," Nick observed, "for all you know I could be a serial killer luring you into my den."_

Though his words made her blood chill, Jude shrugged and smiled slightly, "and for all I know you could be Santa Claus. Taking chances is all the rage these days." 


	20. Part 19: Your subtleties

New chapter

_New chapter. The identity of the person behind all of this will be revealed in the next chapter._

Please comment. 

**Part 19****  
**_**"Your subtleties, they strangle me. I can't explain myself at all…"**_

Jude couldn't figure out how to move. No matter what speed she adopted people were casting concerned or alarmed glances in her direction. She just wanted to run, wild and free, spread her imaginary wings and soar up into the sky. One thing was for certain; the more distance she put between herself and that creepy Doctor, the better.

She paused at the mouth of a dark alleyway and slowly turned around. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up again. She was certain she was being watched. She began to slowly walk backwards, her eyes scanning the sidewalk behind her for any sign of movement.

"Is someone there?" she called.

No response came.

Feeling panic welling up within her she turned and began to speed walk down the street. She was determined not to run, not to draw attention to herself but every instinct and nerve in her body was screaming at her to flee. She paused suddenly as she neared the next alleyway then spun around.

A tall male figure with dark hair ducked out of sight on the path behind her.

"I saw you!" she called angrily. She kicked at the brick wall besides her and swore under her breathe. "Just leave me alone!"

Hearing no response and not knowing who she was up against here she called upon courage she didn't know she had and stomped back along the footpath to where he had disappeared. She rounded the corner to see the same dark haired man who had helped her at the clinic. He had his back against the wall, hands pressed tightly to it as if he were trying to merge with and disappear into the brick. She put a hand on her hip and eyed him accusing.

"Why are you following me?" she asked. Her voice was small and fearful, not defiant and fierce as she would have hoped.

He pushed away from the wall and grinned sheepishly. "Hmmm, you weren't supposed to see me," he declared, "I'm really not good at this spying stuff."

She backed away, all the while grasping about in her bag for a weapon. Finding something long and cylindrical she pulled it out. "Back off! I have a…" she glanced at the item, "pen! And I'm not afraid to use it."

He smiled, "Well they do say the pen is stronger then the sword but this might be pushing it…"

"Who are you?" she stuttered.

He thought for a moment, tapping his index finger against his chin thoughtfully, "Well, I guess you could say I'm your guardian anger."

- -

_**"No he doesn't look a thing like Jesus but he talks like a gentleman, like you remember when you were young…"**_

"I don't understand," Jude muttered. She pulled her knees up to her chest, feeling a chill from the cold concrete step she was sitting on. "You've been helping Tommy? When?"

He was leaning against the brick wall beside her, shading his eyes with one hand and tapping the other against the wall. "That time Chris took you to that cave and Tommy turned up out of nowhere? I got him there. When you were at the mansion I brought you food and a couple of days ago when you left the Motel early in the morning; I told Tommy."

Jude glared at the footpath, watching an ant desperately trying to find a way to cross a deep crack in the concrete. It ran along the length of the crack, covering a distance a hundred times the size of it's body in a matter of seconds, only turn and do it all over again when it didn't find a solution.

"Why didn't he tell me?" She asked.

"Because I asked him not to," he squatted down on the ground and fished a piece of paper out of his pocket. He unfolded it and flattened it on the ground in front of the ant. After a moment's hesitation the small instinct clambered across the paper, using it as a make-shift bridge. Once safely on the other side he sped away and disappeared into the grass. "And I understand that's been getting him into a lot of trouble." He glanced at her sideways. "I feel kind of bad about that."

She stretched her legs out and lifted her eyes to the sky above her. "What's your name?"

"Nick."

"Just Nick?"

"If that's okay."

She frowned then nodded slowly. "Do you know where Tommy is?"

He nodded silently.

She didn't know that she could trust him but she also didn't know if she couldn't. Her life was a series of unknowns. She had no money and no way to contact Tommy. All she could do was take a chance.

But there was something about Nick that influenced her decision, something strangely familiar and foreign all at the same time.

"Can you take me to him?"

- -

_**"Someday you'll understand how much you have me. Someday you'll realize we have it easy…"**_

Jude stared up at the three story Warehouse as it's shadow engulfed her. The entire building was made of corrugated iron that was rusting away and leaving gaping holes in places. The majority of the windows were shattered or missing entirely, having been years of targets for vandals. The entire area was deserted, the tar seal road cracked and broken with weeds growing through. She shivered. The place gave her the creeps.

Nick was walking around the building ahead of her. He had a cell phone in his hand and was reading the screen. He glanced up at the building, pointed at the corner uncertainly then scratched his head.

"I take it you haven't been here before?" Jude asked as she followed him. She avoided a broken bottle and shuddered as a furry rodent darted across the ground in front of her.

Nick shook his head. "Tommy messaged me some directions a couple of hours ago but I can't make much sense of them."

Jude laughed, "I've been there many times. Whatever you do, don't ever give him a map."

After a few moments searching Nick managed to find an old weathered door on the Northern side of the building. He tugged at the handle which squeaked and jiggled and almost fell off in his hand. The hinges groaned angrily as he tugged the door open. "I'm just going to pretend this isn't like the opening scene of every horror film I've ever seen," he remarked with a nervous shrugged as he stepped inside.

Jude followed slowly, her hand lingering on the door as sunlight spilled in from behind her. Her shadow stretched across the room then vanished into the darkness.

"Come on," Nick called from up ahead, "and close the door after you."

She complied then hurried to catch up with him. The building was no cheerier from inside. Layers of dust and grime covered every surface. It appeared the Warehouse had once been some kind of automotive repair shop as old tires and tools lay scattered on the floor which also boasted many patches of oil stains.

Nick had found some stairs in the corner of the room and he waved her over. There was more light by the stairs due to the row of windows that lined it. Most of them were intact and grimy and Jude paused half way up the stairs to wipe away some of the dirt with the sleeve of her shirt. She could see Nick's car hidden under an old tarpaulin and an array of abandoned industrial buildings disappearing into the distance. She turned back to the stairs. Nick was a few steps from the top and as the light fell upon him she caught site of the star shaped tattoo on his neck. She froze in place again, her heartbeat increasing.

He glanced over his shoulder at her, "you okay?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure."

The stairway opened into a large room about a quarter of the size of a football field and made up half of the space Jude had seen downstairs. She slowly turned in a circle as she surveyed the area. There was an interior wall with a couple of doorways, all closed. This room was completely empty. Some sheets of iron were missing from the roof in the corner; beneath them the floor was rotten from years of rain.

"You're very trusting," Chris observed, "for all you know I could be a serial killer luring you into my den."

Though his words made her blood chill, Jude shrugged and smiled slightly, "and for all I know you could be Santa Claus. Taking chances is all the rage these days."

Nick smiled then motioned to something behind her. She spun slowly, not sure what to expect and nervous beyond belief. Tommy was standing in center doorway of the connecting wall. He seemed surprised to see her, his eyes widened and his expression relaxed from grim and concerned to a dazed joy.

"Jude?" he asked softly. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and began to walk toward him slowly. He looked like he hadn't slept since she last saw him, like he'd aged ten years overnight. She sped her pace as she closed the distance between them then stopped directly in front of him. They stared at each other silently for a moment, then smiling softly she reached forward and wrapped her arms around him.

He was surprised and stood there limply for a couple of seconds before raising his arms and hugging her to him.

"I'm really sorry I left," she whispered into his ear. "I was going to come back and then Chris-"

"Shhh," he soothed, running a hand through her hair as he pulled back slightly to look into her face. "Don't worry about that right now. All that matters is that you're okay."

**Teasers for Part 20****  
**_**"Your subtleties, they strangle me. I can't explain myself at all..."**_

_"I know someone connected to the whole thing. I found the information and went behind their back to undermine their efforts."_

"Who?"

"I can't say."

"Can't say or don't want to say?" When he didn't answer she threw her hands up into the air in frustration. She turned away from them, muttering under her breath, "They're multiplying! These men who say they want to help me but treat me like such a helpless little flower they don't bother to give me one thread of information to help myself_!" _


	21. Part 20: These four walls

Eek

_Eek. I've been so nervous about posting this. During my stalling though I've managed to complete up until Chapter 24 of the story which is good._

Special shout out to InstantStarFan who gave me some feedback on this before posting.

Please, please comment! It's an important chapter and I'd like to know your thoughts.

**Part 20****  
**_**"These four walls, they whisper to me…"**_

Nick watched uncomfortably as Jude and Tommy's hug lingered. He tapped one foot against the ground softly and motioned to the door. "So I think I might just give you guys some alone time then."

At his words Jude pulled away suddenly. She fidgeted with her hair uncomfortably as she quickly put a fair amount of distance between herself and Tommy.

"You don't need to leave," Tommy told Nick as he cast a sideways glance at Jude.

"Yeah," she agreed, "I'd like to know more about you," she glanced at Tommy, "he tends not to tell me," she paused, "anything… really."

"Nick's been in the background helping me since all of this began," Tommy explained. Nick ran a hand through his hair and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He obviously wasn't comfortable with the revelations.

Jude's eyebrows rose. "Did Chris know?"

"Vaguely, but it was mostly Nick and I in contact. He never really dealt with him."

"Except for this morning," Nick pointed out. They both stared at him questioningly. "He gave me the tip off that helped me find you."

"No way," Jude breathed. She was staring at a spot on the floor in front of her as numerous questions flashed through her mind. Tommy was watching her in consternation. He didn't like that she'd been alone with Chris. He didn't like that he knew nothing of what had happened between them and that even when they had spoken about it; there would probably be things she'd never tell him.

"Did you tell him anything?" He asked.

Nick shook his head in response.

"So why are you helping Tommy?" Jude asked Nick directly. She made eye contact and refused to break it as she waited for his answer.

"Because what's happening to you is wrong and I could help."

"How did you know what was happening?"

"I know someone connected to the whole thing. I found the information and went behind their back to undermine their efforts."

"Who?"

"I can't say."

"Can't say or don't want to say?" When he didn't answer she threw her hands up into the air in frustration. She turned away from them, muttering under her breath, "They're multiplying! These men who say they want to help me but treat me like such a helpless little flower they don't bother to give me one thread of information to help _myself_!"

"I'm sorry," Nick offered weakly, "this is all so complicated."

Tommy had been watching Jude pace, noting her refusal to look at him. He glanced over at Nick and gave him a pointed look. Nick shook his head but Tommy nodded in response and turned to Jude.

"Richard Furlow," he said slowly.

Jude turned back to them slowly, "that rich business guy they're always talking about on the news? I don't understand."

"He owns a huge chain of restaurants and hotels. Last year he was ranked the second richest man in Canada," Nick explained, "he's my father."

"He's the one behind all of this Jude," Tommy explained gently. "He's been blackmailing me and Chris. He wanted us to abduct you, to put you in all these crazy situations to see how you would act. He made us film everything and send the footage to him. It's like some sort of big brother is watching thing. He's pulling all these strings, treating us like puppets on strings and playing with us for our own entertainment."

"No," she shook her head, "this makes no sense. Why would one of the most influential men in this country do something like that? Why me? What the hell does he care about me?" Tears were pooling in her eyes as she glanced between the two men, searching for an answer.

"He's been obsessed with you since the Instant Star competition," Nick said. "He's been planning all of this since then. That's when he sought out Tommy."

"And you've known all this time?" she asked angrily, her voice breaking.

"No!" He shook his head emphatically, "I'd only just turned eighteen. I was still in High School. He had me at some ridiculous boarding school. I barely ever saw him. But I found all this stuff about you in his desk a few months ago. He'd been keeping these journals… I never got the chance to read them because a maid came in but they dated back to the time of the competition. It's like he saw you on TV and just became obsessed…."

"No! No! No!" she yelled. She pressed her hands to her temples, squeezing tightly, "this doesn't make any sense!"

"Shhh. It's okay," Tommy said softly. He walked over and tried to pull her into a hug but she wrenched away.

"How can it be okay Tommy? He's a freaking billionaire! How are we supposed to get away from him?" She glanced over at Nick and jabbed her index finger at him accusingly, "he's his son! What the hell is he doing here? He's probably going to tell him we're here and he'll come and take me away! What were you thinking?" She shoved him angrily.

"He's been helping me, Jude, from the very beginning. I trust him."

She froze in place for a moment, staring at the floor as she gasped for air. "And Chris knew about this?"

Tommy's expression darkened, "What's he got to do with this?"

"Tom," Nick said warningly.

"What did he say?" Tommy continued, moving closer to her, "What did he do?"

She glared at him angrily as she began to back away, "he didn't say anything. What the hell is your problem? No!" she shoved his hands away as he tried to reach for her again, "Stay away from me! Both of you! Leave me alone!" She turned and ran for the stairs.

- -

_**"No sir, I don't want to be to blame, not anymore, it's your turn to take a seat we're settling the final score…"**_

"She's always so dramatic," Tommy muttered as he paced at the foot of the staircase. It was half an hour since Jude had stormed out of the Warehouse and his worry was increasing with every passing second. "She'd make a mountain out of a molehill."

"I'm with her on this one," Nick remarked as he pressed his face to the glass and looked down the street. "I'd have panicked too."

"We can't keep doing this," Tommy shook his head. "Running isn't working. Chris found us effortlessly. We need something more. We need to fight back."

"My father is a powerful man. Believe me; I've seen him screw up a lot of people's lives in my lifetime."

"So he's always been crazy?"

He shook his head. "Not crazy, just powerful. It's like, over time, it's gone to his head. He feels some kind of entitlement when it comes to Jude. I don't understand it. I don't… I don't think he wants to hurt her. It's like he's testing her. God knows he's been doing the same with me my entire life."

"He conned the people you trusted most to abduct and virtually torture you?" Tommy asked angrily. "She's right! This makes absolutely no sense."

The screaming of old rusted hinges screaming filled the room and they turned to see Jude standing in the open doorway. She stared at the two of them silently then pushed the door closed behind her and walked over.

"I can't do this anymore," she shook her head; "I'm not going to be a damsel in distress. This has to end."

**Teasers for Part 21****  
**_**"If I could be your superman I'd fly you to the moon and back again…'**_

_"Really?" he bounded down the stairs to catch up with her. She'd reached the bottom step when he reached for her hips, halting her movement. He leaned forward teasingly and whispered into her ear. "Is that what you dreamed about last night?" He exhaled, blowing warm air against the sensitive skin on her neck then pulled back, allowing the cold air to wrap around her once again. _


	22. Part 21: Your superman

Sorry this took so long

_Sorry this took so long. I meant to post it days ago but then I added ina new last minute scene._

Sorry if this chapter is a little dull. The next one will be more interesting.

**Part 21****  
**_**"If I could be your superman I'd fly you to the moon and back again…'**_

The candle's flickered bravely as a cool breeze floated through the broken windows of the Warehouse. Jude and Tommy had made a nest of sorts in the middle of one of the second floor rooms. For light they were surrounded by a circle of candles. He'd found some camping mattresses and set them up on the floor. Jude was huddled on her mattress, numerous blankets wrapped around her as she shivered in the night air. Nick had left a few hours earlier, after hours of discussing numerous counter attacks on his father. A plan was brewing in their minds but there were still problems to be solved and details to be arranged.

"You're really okay?" Tommy asked, breaking the silence. His mattress was five or so feet away from hers and with the dim light of the candles she could barely see him.

"Unless your eyes deceive you," she remarked with a shrug of her shoulders. "Chris took a little beating but I didn't mind that at all." At his questioning gaze she recounted the events of her twenty-four hour abduction. She didn't want to relive or remember it. She didn't want the questions in her mind, the nagging doubts regarding Chris' true colors. Was he friend or foe?

"He said he was watching us at the mansion," she said softly. He glanced at her sharply. "He was upstairs," she continued, "watching through the floorboards. I don't get why he didn't intercede then. I mean, he was so determined to kill me and then this morning he told that man he'd kill him if he hurt me. I don't understand."

"Jude," he paused as if reordering and assessing his words in his mind, "I care… about what happens you. I'm helping you. I've been trying to help you since all of this begun. I know you don't fully believe it but you can trust me. I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect you. _Know_ that, _remember_ that."

She gazed at him silently then nodded slowly. She didn't say she believed him, she didn't say she trusted him, just accepted the words he was saying and stored them away, like a cow's cud, to be chewed over and dissected in time to come.

- -

_**"Promise me maybes and say things you don't mean"**_

Jude waited at the top of the stairs for Tommy. She'd demanded he take her to a library where she could research Richard Furlow and she was also hanging out for something resembling breakfast.

"I can't believe you didn't even bring water," she scolded as he crossed the room. "What did you do while I was gone anyway; throw a party?"

"Not exactly." He moved past her and put a hand on the railing.

She crossed her arms over her chest and pushed past him to start walking down the stairs. "You know what I think?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at him as she began to make her way down the stairs. "I think you were so overcome with heartache in my absence that you dissolved into a puddle of leather and failed to function the _entire_ time." She laughed to herself, obviously joking.

"Really?" he bounded down the stairs to catch up with her. She'd reached the bottom step when he reached for her hips, halting her movement. He leaned forward teasingly and whispered into her ear. "Is that what you dreamed about last night?" He exhaled, blowing warm air against the sensitive skin on her neck then pulled back, allowing the cold air to wrap around her once again.

She was frozen for a moment, thrown by the sudden, flirtatious change in mood and atmosphere. She glanced up at him and stepped off the final step. She took another few steps forward then turned around to face him, her expression serious and contemplative. "You really did," she accused, a small smile dancing on her lips. "You really missed me."

"My, my, what an ego," he teased, tilting his head to the side as he crossed over to her. "You think my world revolves around you?"

She glanced around them dramatically. "Actually… it kinda does. I mean, these aren't exactly Quincy standard accommodations we're staying at right now and aren't I always told it's all for me?"

He continued walking toward her, until his movement was seriously inhibiting on her personal space and she began to back away.

He smiled, "Touché on that one."

"Just admit it," she said softly. Her back connected with the wall and still he advanced. "You've already shown you were worried about me. Just admit you missed me too." Her voice was low and breathy, giving away just how much she wanted him to say those simple words.

He smirked at her, his hands finding a place on the wall on either side of her waist. "Okay then. I. missed. you."

She tried to squelch the ridiculous grin that was spreading across her features as she gazed up into his blue eyes. They were frozen in a movie-like moment where everything else had momentarily been forgotten and both waited on the edge of their metaphorical seats to see what would happen next.

A car drove up the street outside and the engine idled, the sound humming just through the wall behind Jude's back. The two suddenly pulled away from one another as Nick's voice called out jokingly, "You guys decent?"

- -

_**"The city lights shine for her, above they might cry for her…"**_

Nick settled down with one of the libraries many international newspapers and waved Jude and Tommy in the direction of the internet access computers. He thumbed through the pages of the newspaper nervously, his eyes constantly scanning the building. He couldn't afford to be seen with Jude and Tommy by someone who was in on his father's scheme. He'd lose all power and ability to help the two and he honestly had no idea what his father would do to him.

Jude glanced through a shelf of brightly colored romance novels, her gaze once again drawn to Nick. Tommy watched her curiously as they walk down the aisle. She kept her head bent, her eyes gazing through the gap left between the top of the books and the shelf above. She ran her hand along the book tops as she hummed a tune to herself softly.

"You still don't trust him?" He asked.

"Huh?" She spun away from the bookshelf, her hands falling to her sides. "Oh, no, it's not that…"

"Then what?"

She shrugged, "I really don't know."

They reached the computers and sat down at two booths, side by side. Silence ensued, laced only by the clicking of keys and scraping of plastic mice against the desktops. After a good fifteen minutes of reading Jude leaned back in her chair to see around the dividers. She scanned the neighboring cubicles and seeing they were alone, opted to speak.

"It's strange," she remarked, scrolling through a page quickly. "All of these articles and biographies but hardly any of them even mention Nick. They never mentioned him until recently, since he left school and went to college. They don't even know his exact age..."

"It's not strange for eccentric billionaires to be secretive about their private lives," Tommy remarked, "maybe Richard paid the press off to keep out of his sons life."

Jude scoffed, "right. He does sweet things like that for his son while having me abducted? Have you found anything about Nick's mother?"

There was a pause, "I think so. Just a second," he opened a new window and scanned the page. "It says here she died 1990. The rumor was a car crash but that was never confirmed. Furlow kept the details of her death a very tight secret."

"Poor Nick. He would have been what – three, when she died?"

The articles included rumors of insider trading, corrupt business schemes and various other white collar crimes but none had the proof to back them up.

"So basically he's a crook but no one can prove it so he gets off scot-free?" Jude remarked angrily, "even though everyone knows. That's so ridiculously unfair."

"We're going to get him Jude, somehow. We're going to take him down and then continue with our lives. You'll go back to your music and soon this will be nothing but a bad dream."

She closed the Internet Explorer window and all the bad feelings the words were bringing up then rested her chin on her hand as she looked at him. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" He turned his swivel chair and shrugged his shoulders.

"What will you do when all this is over?" She tilted her head to the side.

"I have no idea."

**Teasers for Part 22****  
**_**"It's such a silly thing, still it threw ya, caught you by surprise…" **_

_Jude was still frozen, the crowd muttering as they sidestepped to get around her. Chris shook his head, "I didn't see you," he said quickly, "this never happened."_

He turned away and without realizing it she moved to follow him. "Why'd you help me the other day?"


	23. Part 22: The road is long

I'm going to try to get back into the habit of posting a new chap every few days again

_I'm going to try to get back into the habit of posting a new chap every few days again._

Banner by Secret

**Part 22****  
**_**"The road is long, your hold is strong. Please don't ever let go…"**_

Jude set her paper plate down on the floor and forced down the last mouthful of her dry sandwich. They'd agreed it was too risky to be seen in public for long and had taken their lunch back to the Warehouse. She wasn't too happy to be back so soon. The building gave her the creeps, as if it were keeping secrets about some dark past.

She glanced over at Tommy who was finishing his own sandwich. He raised his eyebrows at her questioningly and she shrugged.

"Can I take a look at your wound?" He asked a few minutes later, as he brushed the crumbs off his jeans.

She glanced up from the piece of paper she'd been doodling on and raised her eyebrows jokingly. "Well that's a line you don't hear every day."

"Seriously, Jude. It's been twenty-four hours since you saw that Doctor and I don't want it to get infected."

She shrunk back a little as he stood and walked over to her. "What's the point? It's not like you have anything to change the bandage. Can't we just let it be?"

"Actually," Nick spoke up from his spot by the window. "I happen to have some gauze strips right here." He held up a first aid kit.

"Just happened to, huh?"

"No Jude," Tommy sat down beside her. "We actually happen to care about you. Nick went to get it while we were at the library. Now can I take a look?"

She sighed. "Fine."

He motioned for to lie down on the mattress and she did so, feeling rather uncomfortable. "So are you guys suddenly surgeons or something?"

"Well, I'm finishing up my residency but Quincy here is still an intern. He shows promise though," Nick teased. He sat down beside her and handed the First Aid kit to Tommy. "Want me to hold your hand?" Tommy made a face and realizing the misunderstanding he added, with emphasis, "Jude?"

She smiled and surprising even herself, she accepted the offer. While Nick attempted to distract her with mindless chatter about baseball, weather, superhero movies and butterflies, Tommy carefully pulled up the back of her shirt and removed the bandage. The skin around the wound was red and inflamed, a stark contrast to the skin on her back which was a pale, almost transparent alabaster. He didn't notice when his eyes drifted to the attractive curve of the small of her back and quickly looked away when he did.

"How does it look?" she asked, her voice muffled by the pillow she was leaning against.

"It could be a little infected but I don't think it's too bad. It's starting to heal."

She sighed in relief, "good."

"Maybe you shouldn't bandage it up straight away. Give it some air, let the area dry a little. It helps the scab form." Nick pointed out as Tommy moved to get the bandage.

"That sounded really gross," Jude muttered, a slight whine creeping into her voice. She felt so ridiculous, lying there for inspection.

"I don't know," Tommy shook his head.

"I thought he was the resident," she pointed out teasingly, propping herself up on her elbows to shoot a teasing glance at him. "He's four years.

"He's four years younger then me. How could he be superior?"

"Dude, two words: Doogie Howser."

"You do realize you'd have to lie here, totally still while your wound 'breathes' right?"

She paused, "Oh, I don't like the sound of that."

The two men laughed and she made a move to sit up. Tommy's hand pushing down between her shoulder blades stopped her. "Chill Rockstar." He noticed her shiver in the cold and pulled the shirt to cover as much skin as possible while leaving the wound exposed. "So you said you got this when you fell on a stick?" He asked, his tone suspicious."

She noticed Nick shooting a look at Tommy and wrenched her head around so she could see him too. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You _fell_ on a stick and stabbed yourself?"

"You know how clumsy I can be." He made a disbelieving face and she groaned in frustration. "What?"

"I know how Chris can be."

"Oh, you got me Tom! He stabbed me with a stick! Why would I like about that?" He ignored her so she hurled her pillow at him. "Why?"

He shrugged, "I don't know." He reached for the pillow and offered it to her tentatively. "I'm sorry."

She snatched it from him and with Nick's help tucked it back under her head. She rested her forehead against the pillow, intentionally turning her back to Tommy dismissively. Silence settled over the room, during which time Nick got up and began to casually stroll around. He glanced over at Jude and Tommy at one point to see the two whispering to one another softly. Tommy smiled softly and reached over to pat Jude's shoulder. His hand lingered, running her shoulder blade as he frowned. He whispered something to her and she turned her head back to the pillow. Tommy shifted closer and knelt beside the mattress.

He gently began to massage her shoulders, his fingers gliding over the tense muscles and soothing the skin. Her head sank down against the pillow and her back arched to meet his hands as they slid down over her shoulder blades. Nick looked away, suddenly feeling an intruder and in intimate moment.

After a few minutes of politely looking away, he spoke up. "So, uh, what did you guys say your relationship was before all of this, again?"

Not receiving a response he glanced over to see Tommy had pulled away from Jude. He was looking away, gazing toward the window as if something interesting had caught his attention. Jude awkwardly avoided Nick's questioning gaze.

- -

_**"It's such a silly thing, still it threw ya, caught you by surprise…" **_

"Meet me at the coffee shop around the corner in half an hour, okay?" Tommy repeated. His expression was contorted with concern.

"Don't worry so much," she scolded with an eye roll. "I'll be fine. We're less likely to get spotted apart then together anyway. You get the supplies and I'll get warmer clothes."

His expression was still grim as he nodded in defeat. Smiling, Jude made a shooing motion with her hands. "Scoot."

He finally turned away and she did the same. They'd spent another hour or so at the Warehouse after lunch. Nick, appearing rather uncomfortable, had eventually excused himself. For a number of reasons the Warehouse had seemed to be shrinking. Avoiding one another was getting awkward so after some complaining of boredom, Tommy had given in to Jude's demands to head back into town. They'd come into the city center to stack upon on food, candles and other things that may come in handy. As they'd been suffering from the cold so Jude intended to get warmer clothes and more blankets. She was strolling down the street, humming a tune to herself softly with her thumbs hooked into the pockets of her jeans when she saw something up ahead that made her stop dead in her tracks.

It was like a scene in a movie; one minute there was a crowd of unrecognizable faces in front of her; laughing kids, lovesick teenagers, bickering couples, and then everything cut to slow motion, the crowd parted and there he was. Chris.

He'd been standing by a store front and talking on his cell phone. Even with sunglasses she'd recognized him instantly. His gaze flittered over the crowd and he froze when it landed on her. His eyes widened in surprise and the cell phone drifted from his ear until he remembered it and quickly mumbled a hurried 'I'll call you back' into the receiver then hung up.

Jude was still frozen, the crowd muttering as they sidestepped to get around her. Chris shook his head, "I didn't see you," he said quickly, "this never happened."

He turned away and without realizing it she moved to follow him. "Why'd you help me the other day?"

He stopped walking but remained facing away from her. To any passer by they were merely two people that happened to be standing near one another on the street. "Jude, if they see you they'll take you. If they never know this happened we're fine but you have to get out of here."

"Are they here?" she asked.

"They're everywhere."

"But you're not expecting them?"

He shook his head.

"Nick said you were the one who told him how to find me. I just want to know why one minute you were trying to kill me and the next minute trying to help me."

He took her arm and led her over to the edge of the sidewalk, away from the street and the prying eyes of passersby. "I helped you because I had nothing to gain from your suffering."

"Yet you inflicted most of it until now."

"So did Tommy and you seem to be getting over that pretty quickly."

"He had no choice. They forced him. He wanted to protect me."

"So Tommy's okay because he's some poor victim being blackmailed into this? You think he's the only one?" He snapped.

She glared at him. "He told me, you know, he told me everything. How you killed that person all those years ago."

"I didn't kill her!" His voice rose as he spat the words out angrily and a few curious heads glanced their way. He gritted his teeth and turned his head away from the crowd.

"You robbed a bank and someone died. Even if you pulled the trigger, which I _know_ you did, you're still responsible." Jude said softly

"What bank robbery?" He sighed, his eyes rolling skyward, "I've never robbed a bank." He shook his head and began to walk away from her.

"You're lying," she called after him.

"No," he glanced over his shoulder at her briefly, "I think Tommy is."

**Teasers for Part 23****  
**_**"Now I'm on my own side, it's better then being on your side." **_

_Tommy frowned at her and she noticed the car slowing again as his attention was fully given to her. "You were so happy to see me again yesterday and now I'm on trial again?"_


	24. Part 23: On my own side

Another new chap

_Another new chap. I've only got another one and a half complete after this, I've been focusing on Tentative Acceptance so much._

Please comment!

**Part 23****  
**_**"Now I'm on my own side, it's better then being on your side." **_

Jude was silent on the return drive to the Warehouse. She sat in the passenger seat, a bag of clothes clutched to her chest and her gazed fixed on the passing buildings outside. She hated being in this position again. She hated that despite her convictions and new found faith in Tommy she once again found herself questioning him. Was her faith so weak that a couple of sentences from her enemy would bring down the walls that quickly?

Tommy glanced over at her as he drove, noting the grim set of her jaw and her hands clutching the bag so tight her knuckles turned white.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. The car slowed as they turned off the freeway and into the more secluded area of town the Warehouse was in.

"Fine," she answered stiffly.

"I don't think so."

She turned away from the window and glanced at him. Forcing a tight smile she rested her elbow on the armrest and tilted her head to the side.

"How'd you and Chris meet again?" she asked sweetly. She didn't fail to notice the way his body stiffened at the words.

"I told you. They day be-"

"Oh, I know," she tossed her hand into the air dismissively, "You told me the story about the day before you abducted me and getting him drunk and all of that but I was kind of hoping for, you know, the truth this time."

He frowned at her and she noticed the car slowing again as his attention was fully given to her. "You were so happy to see me again yesterday and now I'm on trial again?"

"Look, I know it's not true. I figured there was some reason you didn't want to tell me and maybe it's none of my business but I'm starting to think it's not. Just…" she paused, "admit that you lied. Be honest with me because if you're lying about this, how do I know you're not lying about other things?"

"Like what?"

"Like Christopher whatever-his-name-is and the legendary bank robbery, which, by the way, he denies."

"He told you that when you were with him?"

"No," she shook her head and rolled her eyes, "don't think I don't see your efforts to change the subject. He told me that just now."

Tommy slammed down on the breaks and with a defiant squeal the vehicle came to a stop, throwing them both forward in their seats painfully.

"You saw him?" he yelled.

"We bumped into each other. Funny coincidence really," she forced an amused laugh.

He shook his head angrily, "don't do this Jude."

"Do what?"

"Get all cynical and sarcastic with me. I thought we were on the same side."

"I thought that too." She picked up the bag of clothes and hurled it at him angrily. He caught it easily and threw it into the backseat which only angered her further. "But then I'm reminded that all you ever do is lie and manipulate me and I'm sick of it! Did you make up the entire bank robbery story?"

He exhaled slowly, stalling in his answer and she made a move for the door handle. "Wait!" She turned to him expectantly. "Yes, okay. I lied."

Jude was halfway down the street by the time Tommy had struggled out of his seatbelt and exited the car after her.

"Would you just let me explain? He yelled after her.

She ignored him and continued walking. They were once again in the heart of the deserted industrial area and there wasn't a soul around but still Tommy had that ever present, sickening feeling that he was being watched by some unknown force. His glance flittered over the buildings that lined the street, scanning the second floor windows.

"I was trying to protect you from him." He ran to reach her then grabbed her shoulder. She wrenched her arm painfully to disentangle herself but he held on tightly.

"You're hurting me!" She yelled.

"You're the one doing all the wrenching. You're hurting yourself." He argued.

Her eyes blazed and she swung her foot to kick his shin painfully hard. His hold instantly released as he toppled over in pain. She continued walking.

"I knew I couldn't trust him but I knew you didn't trust me!" He called after her, "I needed something to make you not trust him. And I was right! Look what he did Jude! He turned on you, tried to kill you. He killed that man at the store!"

She stopped walking, her gaze on the ground. Somehow, in all the recent chaos she'd completely forgotten that event.

"You were in danger and I was just trying to make you see that. I'm sorry!"

She pressed her fingers to her eyelids and exhaled slowly as Tommy slowly clambered to his feet behind her. He stood motionless and waited for her to make the next move.

"There's enough evil in my life right now without you manufacturing more," she said evenly, still facing away from him. "I would have seen Chris for what he was."

"Really? Even with my lie, even with you having personally witnessed murder and that little escapade of him trying to kill you and you still have some kind of magnetic connection with him. I've seen the change in you since you got back from being with him. It's like one good deed and he's your BFF again."

"Oh, it's so not like that!" she muttered, swinging around to glare at him.

"Trust _me_ Jude. Don't let him mess with you."

She lifted her chin to gaze at the cloudless blue sky above them. The sun warmed her skin and soaked through her clothes, proving far more inviting and embracing then the current whirlwind of emotions within her.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't."

She walked over to him and snatched the car keys from his hands. "You do," she said firmly before walking back to the car.

**Teasers for Part 24****  
**_**"I want to hear you laugh like you really mean it." **_

_"What do you do Nick? I mean, when you're not helping rock stars and fugitive boy banders."_

He grinned, "I'm in college, majoring in journalism."

She nodded, "Very Clark Kent, ties in well with your heroic acts of late." She tossed the ball to him and being distracted by the conversations he failed to notice her hoop evasions.


	25. Part 24: I want to hear you laugh

This is supposed to be Nick and Jude bonding time

_This is supposed to be Nick and Jude bonding time. Somehow it got waylayed by basketball which kind of freaked me out because I know nothing about it. Random._

Anyway, please comment. I need to start writing again if I'm going to keep up with regular updates; the next chapter is only half done. I'll try to make it a bit longer since these last ones have been really short.

**Part 24****  
**_**"I want to hear you laugh like you really mean it."**_

Jude sat on a stack of old tires, swinging her legs forward and bouncing the back of her feet against the rubber surface as she watched Nick jog around the Warehouse, dribbling a basketball in front of him. Since they returned from the library an agreement had been met to put aside the plan, their worries and everything else for a few hours to just relax.

They'd congregated to the first floor of the Warehouse. Nick had found an old basketball under a work bench, along with a makeshift hoop an old employee had made, six feet from the floor in the corner of the room. Tommy was sitting on the stairs, scribbling in his notebook and Jude was bored.

"Want to play?" Nick called to her, holding the ball up questioningly.

Tommy's eyes lifted from his notebook as he watched her shake her head. "Not a good idea. I'm so bad with organized sports I'm almost lethal."

Nick's head tilted to the side adorably. He grinned and let the ball drop to the floor, without even looking he caught it as it bounced back up. "Come on. No one is that bad."

She shook her head. "No, really. I put my best friend Jamie in the hospital with concussion after a tennis game when I was eight."

"So you've got a strong arm. That's good."

"He didn't think so."

Without warning he tossed the ball at her. She caught in and stared at him questioningly.

"Good reflexes too. You're a natural; you just don't know it yet." He motioned for her to come over and sighing dramatically, she hopped down off the tires.

"The key to Sport and being good at Sport is to enjoy it," Nick explained. He motioned for her to toss him the ball and she did so with so little enthusiasm it barely reached him. She glanced over her shoulder at Tommy, raising her eyebrows as if to say 'you buying this?' and he shrugged in response, smiling slightly.

"Take a shot," Nick urged, tossing the ball back at her. She wasn't so quick catching it this time and it connected with her gut, eliciting a loud 'oof' from her lips. Nick cringed.

Making a face, Jude turned to the hoop and tossed the ball. It arced through the air then began to fall, finally hitting the wall three feet below the hoop.

"Okay, not the strongest first effort," Nick conceded as he jogged over to retrieve the ball.

"You're crazy," she remarked with a shake of her head.

"So," she gripped the ball in her hands, running her hands over the grooves in the plastic. "What do you do Nick? I mean, when you're not helping rock stars and fugitive boy banders."

He grinned, "I'm in college, majoring in journalism."

She nodded, "Very Clark Kent, ties in well with your heroic acts of late." She tossed the ball to him and being distracted by the conversations he failed to notice her hoop evasions.

"My Dad wasn't too pleased. Not enough wealth and power in it for his liking." He noticed her eyes fall to the floor and the disapproving look Tommy cast him over her shoulder. "Sorry, not small talk material."

She shook her head. "It's fine. He's your Dad. Of course he'll come up in conversation." She cringed as the ball flew back her way and fumbled to catch it. "I take it you're not close now but were you ever?"

"When I was a kid he was little more then the man that paid the Nanny. In my teens he was around more, trying to craft me into some close of his own career glory, like I was his new project. I had to go to the right schools, network with the right people, avoid the wrong, learn to be ruthless. All that crap."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "it was different when my mother was alive. I only have a couple of memories of her but they were good ones. Things would have been different if she'd survived."

Jude glanced up from her attempt at dribbling to see him staring at her. She blushed, assuming it was down to her poor athletic skills. "How did she die?"

He glanced at her briefly and she caught the glimmer of tears in his eyes before he looked away. "Ugh, this isn't really small talk material either." He shook his head, "Tommy says you have a sister. What's she like?"

She smiled. "She's great. You'd like her, the boys always do." She rolled her eyes over her should at Tommy. "Just ask him."

Tommy made a face at her in response.

- -

_**"Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you…"**_

Tommy was standing by an open second floor window, eating an apple. It was early the following morning and neither he nor Jude had broken the tense atmosphere around them by speaking. Things were easier when Nick was around, his laid back nature easily overcoming their own uptight tendencies.

Jude had been reading a newspaper in the corner when she spoke up suddenly. "What would you say to seeing Richard Furlow in person?"

He turned away from the window to face her. "What?"

She was sitting on the mattress, a blanket wrapped loosely around her shoulders and her hair spilling around her shoulders. Early mornig light spilled through the window, falling on her like a spotlight, far superior to any that had ever illuminated her on stage. He paused for a second to inhale slowly.

She held the paper out to him then shook it impatiently when he failed to take it. "On the top right hand side; he's appearing at a charity ball tonight. Nick could probably get us in. You said you've only spoken with him on the phone or via his henchmen. I'd like to see what we're dealing with close up."

He scanned the article briefly, "You're crazy. What if he saw us?"

"There's going to be hundreds of people there. We'd keep a fair distance and you obviously didn't read the small print." She stood up, letting the blanket fall from her shoulders. "Right here," she jabbed at the end of the article, "Two words: Masquerade ball."

A grin slowly spread across his features as he stared at the words. He glanced at her to see she had one to match.

"I'd say I'm in."

**Teasers for Part 25****  
**_**"Candle lit small light inside your window that I see hoping that your light still shines for me."**_

_Frustrated, she turned around and opened the door behind her to let him in then returned to the mirror. She saw his eyes rove over her when he thought she wasn't looking and felt a familiar flutter in her stomach. Then, nonchalantly he ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the door frame. _


	26. Part 25: Your light still shines

This is supposed to be Nick and Jude bonding time

_I'm skipping the betaing process on this one to get it out quicker (though none of the recent chapters have been beta'd anyway so there won't be much difference.)_

This is six and a half pages long which is the equivalent of a chapter of Tentative Acceptance. Hope you like it and please comment. 

**Part25****  
**_**"Candle lit small light inside your window that I see hoping that your light still shines for me."**_

"Jude," Tommy tapped on the Hotel bathroom door. "Could you hurry up in there?"

With a lot of pushing and prodding Nick had finally agreed to get them into the charity ball. It was far too risky for them to be seen with him at any point in the night but he would be in attendance. He'd booked a room at a nearby hotel for them to get ready at. Jude had hired the appropriate attire and the ball began in half an hour.

Jude rolled her eyes at her reflection in the mirror, five or so hair pins protruding from her mouth as she used a sixth to pin her hair in place. Wow, she really hadn't appreciated Portia's magical touch when she had her. Making her look that fantastic wasn't actually as easy as it looked.

She mumbled something intended to sound like, 'I'll be out in a minute,' but came out sounding more like a bunny being stifled by a pillow.

"I don't like being here," Tommy hissed through the door. "Furlow's people are watching all the hotels and motels in the area. That's why we're staying at the Warehouse. I know you wanted a mirror and running water and everything but this is taking too long."

Frustrated, she turned around and opened the door behind her to let him in, then returned to the mirror. She saw his eyes rove over her when he thought she wasn't looking and felt a familiar flutter in her stomach. Then, nonchalantly he ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the door frame.

"How much longer are you going to be?"

She stabbed another pin into the unruly mess of curls on her head then groaned in frustration as one fell completely loose and bounced in front of her eyes teasingly.

"Here," Tommy stood behind her and reached over her shoulder for a handful of pins from the bathroom sink. "You've got a loose bit back here."

He was completely unaware of the surprised look she was shooting him through the mirror as he gently adjusted a clump of hair and pinned it in place. He reached for the loose strand in front and gave it a gentle tug, smiling at her in the mirror.

"What would your hair be but stubborn and difficult, right?" He winked at her then pinned the strand in place with the rest. "How's that?" He moved to lean against the sink beside her as she studied her reflection in the mirror, turning her head from side to side to examine the do.

"Surprisingly, not actually that bad…" she said slowly, "very surprising."

He rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

She smiled, turning away from the mirror. "I'm sorry. You are a _god_ of hair styling. I think you missed your calling. You should be catering to the hair disasters or Prima Donnas and divas on a daily basis."

He elbowed her gently as he pushed away from the sink. "I already am."

"Very funny." She stepped back to examine her burnt gold ball dress. It was a simple strapless number whose skirt reached her ankles. "Do I look okay?" she called over her shoulder.

"You look gorgeous," he responded in an overly dramatized bored tone.

"I wasn't looking for a compliment," she muttered as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the bathroom. "I just don't want to stick out like a sore thumb and get us caught."

He shrugged, "you might stand out but not like a sore thumb. This is for you." He handed her black eye mask with lazy golden edges, dotted with the occasional subtle sequin.

He was wearing a black rental tux that he effortlessly made to appear a tailor made designer number. He made a face as he slipped on his own plain black mask.

"Very phantom of the opera," Jude remarked. She carefully stretched the elastic on her mask so she could place it on her head without ruining her hair.

He held out his arm to her. "Shall we?"

She curtsied then laughed at how silly she felt as she tucked her arm through his. "We shall."

- -

_**"Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never know you."**_

The grand entrance to the Hotel where the ball was being held featured a cheesy red carpet and a smattering of bored Paparazzi. Jude kept her head bowed as she and tommy walked up the stairs, while he shielded his face with his hand. The Paparazzi had had enough for one night, however, and didn't give them a second glance.

Inside the party was already in full swing. A jazz band performed on a grand stage and couples slowly swayed to the music on the dance floor. Large, rounded pillars adorned with fairy lights dotted the room and there was a bar and refreshment table at the back.

No sooner had they walked in when Jude caught sight of a familiar face - yet another man from the cave. Tommy must have spotted him at the same time as he suddenly pulled her behind one of the pillars.

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all," she hissed.

"He's less likely to recognize you then Furlow," Tommy pointed out.

"I threatened to shoot him with his own rifle. That's pretty memorable."

He peered around the pillar and shook his head. "He's heading for the Exit. He was probably just here to help set up or something. He's not in costume and he's not dressed the same as the rest of the security."

"Hey," Jude tugged on his arm lightly to pull his attention back to her, "this was all my stupid idea. If you want to leave now, I'm totally okay with it."

He shook his head. "I want what you want. I'm in this, okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Okay."

After making sure cave man had left they began to casually stroll around the edge of the room, checking out the exit points, the guards and the people in attendance. There were numerous familiar faces from politics, sports and the entertainment industry but still no sign of Furlow.

Jude was perusing the food on offer at the refreshments table with little interest. It was all fantastic but her nerves had eliminated her appetite. Tommy nudged her slightly as a slight hush fell over the room. She looked over her shoulder to see Furlow walking into the room with a gorgeous blond woman, not much older then Jude, on his shoulder. He smiled and waved then motioned to the band to continue playing. He was soon lost on the dance floor. Jude and Tommy glanced at each other silently.

"I want a closer look," Jude said quietly.

Tommy glanced around him for a moment then held his hand out to her. "Care to dance?"

She eyed his hand as if it were on fire.

He shrugged. "Best I can offer right now."

- -

_**"The signs you wear are making me so confused." **_

Furlow was soon forgotten when Jude allowed the captivating music to wash over her. She was silent as Tommy led her out onto the dance floor and firmly pulled her into his arms. There was a change in his demeanor, a firm to set to his jaw and a darkening in his eyes. She put a hand onto his shoulder and shivered as his slid to her waist. He took her other hand in his and led her through the steps of the dance.

The dance floor was dimly lit, giving an intimate and private atmosphere to the couples swaying softly to the music. Jude gazed at Tommy's shoulder then glanced up at his face. His eyes were focused on something over her shoulder but sensing his eyes on him, he glanced down and forced a smile.

"Is it just me or are you wondering what on earth we're doing here?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I'm not sure what we're looking for."

He smiled, "a chance to get him alone so I can stomp on his foot with my stiletto?"

"You're more merciful then I'd be."

Her eyebrows rose. "Did I say I'd stop there?"

He chuckled and she could feel the laughter vibrating in his chest. Her eyes dropped to the top button of his shirt and the thing V of skin exposed above it.

He lowered his mouth to her hair and whispered, "The drummer is checking you out," his warm breath washed over her skin and she closed her eyes tightly, attempting to push away the thoughts and feelings that were clouding her mind. "Should I tell him you only have things for lead guitarists?" he joked.

"And boybanders," she said softly, her eyes only dancing over his.

He was surprised and his expression changed. "so if he did a corny little dance right now, he might be in with a chance?" The hand on her waist slid around to rest on the small of her back as he pulled her closer to him. She gazed down, feeling embarrassed. "Just as long as he doesn't abduct you right?" he said softly, a trace of bitterness creeping into his voice.

She looked up then, to see the sadness in his eyes. She shook her head softly. "But he doesn't want a chance." The 'he' she referred to wasn't the drummer. She tilted her head to the side and gazed at him, confused by the flirtatious tone in his voice and the way it contradicted her previous statement.

He glanced at the drummer then back at her, "Try telling him that."

"I really don't get you sometimes," she said after a few moments of silence. She could feel the warmth radiating off of him and the warm air washing over her each time he exhaled.

"Me either." They spun around in a tight circle and she rested her forehead against his shoulder to ward off dizziness. "You know what I can't get out of my head?" His hand slowly stroked up and down her lower back and she had to force her mind to focus on his words.

"What?"

He nuzzled her neck and she gasped softly as his lips lightly and intentionally brushed against the skin just beneath her ear. "That kiss on the train."

She smiled, appearing far more at ease then the reality of the fluttering butterflies in her stomach. "That good huh?"

"Mind blowing."

She could feel the rush of air against her neck as he spoke and closed her eyes lightly at the feeling. She was lost in the moment and judging by the way he hadn't moved; he was too. It was only a loud cough just over her shoulder that caused Jude to jump suddenly. Tommy pulled back at the motion and smiled in amusement at something behind her.

She glanced back to see Nick dancing with an elderly woman. He glanced at them briefly then continued his conversation with the woman, "Paying attention to the task at hand is one of the big challenges to my generation, I've noticed." He smiled sheepishly. "There are just so many _distractions_. I'm terrible when it comes to studying."

"Not you Nicky. You're such a good boy." She chuckled and patted him on the shoulder as if the idea of him doing anything but perfect was impossible.

Jude and Tommy separated from one another at Nick's subtle interruption and reprimand. They finished the dance in silence then settled to their 'task at hand'; getting closer to Richard Furlow.

- -

_**"I'm practicing your name so I can say it to your face…"**_

Jude fiddled with her ring as she watched the crowd. Tommy had gone to get them something to drink. The moment he'd disappeared into the crowd she'd felt nervousness well up within her. She knew Nick had an eye on her and she'd returned the favor, watching in amusement as he avoided the numerous gorgeous girls that were pursuing him.

Furlow had been going from the person to person in the crowd, engaging in polite small talk and smiling charmingly. Jude hated to admit that he was actually really handsome. His charisma drew people in and he soon had them wrapped around his finger. She couldn't help but wonder what they would all think if they knew the truth; her truth. She stared at the stage, reveling in a fantasy of marching up there and telling everything. But as she gazed at the smiling, laid-back, wealthy crowd – she _knew_ no one would ever believe a word of it. Her eyes settled on Nick again. Would he back her up? Would he stand in front of his father and confirm things that would send him to jail? Or was he only willing to help when no one knew and there was no cost to pay?

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice an approaching form. She glanced up and simultaneously jumped in surprise to see Furlow standing there, staring at her in amusement.

**Teasers for Part 26****  
**_**"Could I have failed to see the signs in front of me - warning and flashing symbols, subtle and simple I couldn't see." **_

_Nick spoke to the cell phone but his words were meant for them. "Chris is here."_

--

"Hey Jeckel. Care to offer a hand?"

He spun around to glare at her. "Don't give me that. Your mood changes a heck of a lot more then mine."

"I don't start acting like a two year old every time Chris so much as comes up in conversation!"


	27. Part 26: Practising your name

AN: So, there was a lot of frustration in choosing where this chapter ended

_AN: So, there was a lot of frustration in choosing where this chapter ended. I wanted to finish on the scene you guys were going to like but it would have made this post really long and delayed my next update (which, if allowed to be short, is already complete). So this ones kind of dull and the next chapter is going to be pretty action packed. Stay tuned for that._

Please comment. 

**Part 26****  
**_**"Could I have failed to see the signs in front of me - warning and flashing symbols, subtle and simple I couldn't see." "**_

Furlow was taller - standing this close - and so much more formidable. He smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Shouldn't a pretty young thing like you be out there dancing up a storm?"

She gulped, her mind scrambling for words. They were dancing through her mind; a mismatched whirl of emotions and fears, but catching and stringing them together in a conscious sentence was proving impossible.

"My date was thirsty," she finally managed to mumble.

He nodded, "well, would you do me the honor while he's away?"

She shook her head stupidly and noticed the surprise on his face. "I, uh, wrenched my ankle a little on the last dance and I don't want to aggravate it anymore."

He glanced down at her and, feeling the sing of the lies on her tongue, she shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously. "We'll go slowly. If it plays up, we'll stop. Come on, I insist." He offered his hand and, seeing no way out, she accepted. She caught a glimpse of Tommy's shocked face as Furlow led her out onto the floor. She spun around to face him and lost sight of Tommy in the crowd.

"I thought I knew everyone in the room but your identity still remains a mystery," Furlow remarked.

They danced together at a respectful distance, a stark contrast to the dance with Tommy.

She smiled, "well that's what makes a masquerade fun, I suppose."

"Are you a friend of Nick's?"

She shook her head.

"How did you get an invitation?"

Feeling the conversation leading up a narrow alley toward a dangerous conclusion she moved her hand from his shoulder to cover her mouth and she faked a cough. She pretended to choke a little and gasped and continued to cough for a good ten seconds, hoping Furlow would forget the question. He didn't.

"I'm not sure," she shrugged, "My date... we're not party crashers. I promise. I think his father is on the board at one of your companies or something like that. I don't actually know the guy very well and business talk... it all goes over my head." She forced a laugh, trying her best to channel Paris Hilton. She flipped her hair but found the motion - coupled with her nerves, the lights and oxygen deprivation from her coughing fit – a little too dizzying. She wobbled, her feet moving quickly to regain her balance. Furlow winced in pain as her foot landed on his heavily. Her nerves and embarrassment stopped her from even enjoying the revenge she'd joked with Tommy about earlier.

"I read you're donating proceeds from the company to 'Invisible Children' this year?" she asked, when she'd recovered.

He nodded, "it's one of my favorite charities. I actually visited Uganda a few years ago. It's not something I'll ever forget.

"Wow, that must have been... terrifying."

"Some, I suppose."

She tilted her head to the side and glanced away. "I hate being scared," she returned her gaze to his as she continued, purposefully and slowly; "I hate people who inflict fear."

His eyes paused on hers and for a moment his movements seemed to falter. If so, it was a brief and a split second later he stepped back as the music began to fade.

"Excuse me. I've just spotted someone I must talk with." He bowed respectfully and then departed through the crowd at a fast pace.

Jude raised a hand to her forehead and exhaled. The palms of her hands were sweating and her head was pounding. She'd been so certain he'd recognized her and for a moment she'd wondered if he had. Someone put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped in surprise before realizing it was Tommy.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, "but I think we should leave."

Agreement was clear on his features as he began to lead her through the crowd. They reached the edge of the dance floor, a few feet away from the refreshments table, where things were far quieter. Jude paused when she saw Nick approaching. Their eyes met and he took out his cell phone, jabbed a few random numbers then held it to his ear.

He spoke to the cell phone but his words were meant for them. "Chris is here."

"Where?" Tommy faced Jude as he spoke. His eyes danced over hers nervously. Her instinct was to run and she didn't like stopping like this.

He just came in the East door, barged right through security. He's not even dressed for the occasion and Dad isn't happy."

Seeing the look of anger in his eyes, Jude shook her head. "Tommy, no."

He ignored her and quickly made his way through the crowd.

"Damn it," Jude muttered as she raced after him. She quickly lost sight of him in the crowd. She was forced to move slowly and calmly to avoid attracting attention and as the night progressed people were getting drunker and slower. She made her way past one loud couple then almost crashed into Tommy. He was standing just out of sight behind a pillar to the right of the stage. She followed his eyes to see Chris, scruffily dressed in paint splattered jeans and a tired denim jacket. He was in the middle of an animated argument with Furlow. As she watched, Chris threw his hands up into the air and motioned angrily. Furlow made a lowering motion with his hands and glanced around nervously. Before his eyes could land on them, Tommy grabbed Jude and pressed her up against the pillar, then paused, his face inches from hers. Furlow's eyes passed over them without a second glance.

"Taking a page from my book, huh?" Jude mumbled. There were new butterflies joining the pounding of her heart and she brushed at her skirt nervously. Tommy's attention was already back to the two arguing in the corner.

"Can you make out what they're saying?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I need to get closer."

"_No_. I don't like this. I think Furlow might have recognized me and if Chris sees us he definitely will."

He glanced at her, his expression harsh. "I thought he was your new hero."

She rolled her eyes, "Get over yourself. I'm leaving. You can come or stay. I'm not sure if I even care which."

She turned and left, glancing over her shoulder only once to see him give Chris one final glance before storming after her.

"Something big is happening," he said quietly as he caught up to her, "I can feel it."

Her eyes were on a security guard by the Exit. He held a walkie talkie to his ear and his eyes were on her. Perhaps it was just paranoia but when he started moving in her direction she was sure she'd been the topic of the discussion.

She stopped walking and put a hand out to stop Tommy. "Do you see another way out of here?"

He glanced around desperately. "There."

They rushed over to a hidden Exit door behind a set of plastic palms. The band had struck up a new, louder song and as the music started, the lights dimmed. They seized the opportunity to duck behind the palms when the guard was distracted and after some fiddling with the lock, they were able to slip out.

The door opened into a back alley. It had rained while they were inside and the reflection of street lights shone up at them from the puddles beneath their feet. As the door clicked firmly behind them, Jude started down the alleyway, not even sure if Tommy was following. She cursed her heels as they sunk into the broken tar seal and waved her arms to keep her balance. Misjudging the depth of one puddle, she cried out angrily as water splashed up onto her dress. Tommy strode past and she glared at his back.

"Hey Jeckel! Care to offer a hand?"

He spun around to glare at her. "Don't give me that. Your mood changes a heck of a lot more then mine."

"I don't start acting like a two year old every time Chris so much as comes up in conversation!"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "We don't have time for this."

"No," she leaned down and pulled off her heels. "We don't."

The ground was cold and sharp beneath her bare feet but she was able to keep pace with him without the heels. They passed a dumpster and despite Sadie's voice screaming in her mind not to, she tossed them in.

**Teasers for Part 27****  
**_**"The sky opens up over me and you. And you don't seem to mind that we're soaked through. You kiss me in the rain, I forget what I'm babbling about. And I know I wouldn't be the same – without you." **_

_She lifted her gaze to look back at the car. The headlights were still on and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust and see past them. She expected Tommy to be on his way to the building but found him still seated, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as he stared back at her. She gasped at the electricity in his eyes; they almost seemed to spark. She shook her head slightly as if to clear her thoughts, her eyes still not leaving his and suddenly he moved..._

--

Bruising, gliding, caressing, nudging, urging, hoping, grasping, devouring, possessing, claiming - it was all there.

--

"Don't make a sound." 


	28. Part 27: The sky opens up

Sorry about the delay

_Sorry about the delay. My beta seems to be MIA so I'm going ahead and posting this as is. I know you guys don't like cliffhangers but unfortunately there's non stop stuff happening for the next few chapters and unless I posted one that's about 20 pages long, I can't avoid it..._

Please comment! And yes, this does start with the scene I thought you guys would like. 

**Part 27****  
**_**"The sky opens up over me and you. And you don't seem to mind that we're soaked through. You kiss me in the rain, I forget what I'm babbling about. And I know I wouldn't be the same – without you."**_

Tommy glanced over at Jude nervously as they drove back to the Warehouse.

"Look, I'm sorry about back there."

"Forget it. The whole night was a complete waste of time."

"You got to stomp on Furlow's foot."

She smiled, "well, there was that..."

He kept his eyes on the road for a few minutes then glanced over at her again.

"You'll get whiplash," she teased. Her eyes was on the window but she was looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Are you mad at me?"

She paused for a moment to contemplate her answer. She was frustrated and feeling helpless once again, not to mention jittery and uncertain after the charged nature of their first dance. But anger didn't come into it. Not really.

She shook her head.

"Look," he cleared his throat and she glanced sideways to see him going a little red, "about that dance..."

"Oh boy," she muttered with a dismissive shrug, "didn't happen right?" She forced a smile and leaned forward to wipe away a smudge of dust on the dashboard, by way of avoidance.

They turned into the street that ran alongside the Warehouse and the entire car rattled and shook as it hit a pothole. Above them the midnight sky was dark and ominous with storm clouds boiling.

"That wasn't what I was going to say."

"Got a new line Quincy?" she cast a sarcastic smirk in his direction as the car pulled to a stop. "Don't worry about it, okay? We have enough on our plates without making something of nothing. I get it." She turned away from him and fumbled for the car door, hearing him sigh behind her. Seconds later she was walking through the heavy air toward the Warehouse.

She rounded the front of the car and paused, brief flashes of their dance running through her mind as words and phrases echoed hauntingly: _"then he'd have a chance right?"_, _"You know what I can't get out of my mind?"_, _"That kiss."_ The words echoed through her mind, fading in and out as the last two words seemed to break free from her head and bounce off the walls around her. Suddenly they bounced up to skim the clouds above where they got struck by lightning, then shot back down to her, electrically charged.

She lifted her gaze to look back at the car. The headlights were still on and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust and see past them. She expected Tommy to be on his way to the building but found him still seated, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as he stared back at her. She gasped at the electricity in his eyes; they almost seemed to spark. She shook her head slightly as if to clear her thoughts, her eyes still not leaving his and suddenly he moved.

He kicked the door open, lept out of the car and strode up to her, their gaze never breaking. She opened her mouth to speak, to ask, though she had no idea what she was going to say. He reached for her, one hand slipping around her waist, the other sliding up her neck to the back of her head and tilting it back as his lips descended on hers.

Her eyes slammed shut as their mouths crashed together, almost painfully hard. Senses in every other part of her body shut down and she didn't even notice the heavens open up as the rain crashed down, angrily demanding their acknowledgment.

Tommy pulled away for a brief second, short enough to gasp for breath then capture her lips with his once again. Bruising, gliding, caressing, nudging, urging, hoping, grasping, devouring, possessing, claiming - it was all there, compressed into a space of time so short that the intensity left her unable to do anything but shiver.

He noticed the shudder run through her body and with valiant effort, pulled away. He pressed his forehead to hers, their puffs of mingled breath glowing in the headlights from the car that illuminated them like a spotlight. The rain was bucketing down around them and pooling in a puddle at their feet.

"You're cold," he whispered breathlessly.

"No," her eyes were still tightly shut even as his sought to see into their depths. She shook her head weekly. "I'm okay."

He stroked her cheek affectionately, lovingly? That's the question that was running through her mind. She hated herself for entertaining a notion so stupid.

"Go inside. I'll move the car and be there in a minute." He pulled away slight and finally her eyes fluttered open. "Okay?"

She had an immense and irrational fear that, if allowed to shatter and be broken, they'd never get back here, that this moment would disappear into the annals of history, never to be mentioned again, as if it never existed but for the unforgettable memory forever engraved in her mind.

She nodded resignedly, "okay."

- -

_**"Sometimes it rains, sometimes it pours, sometimes I'm not that sure." **_

Jude could barely hear the car engine for the pounding rain as she walked into the Warehouse. She shivered momentarily in the darkness. The moonlight cast creepy shadows on the floor as she blindly felt along the wall leading to the stairs. Tommy had left a flashlight at the foot of the steps but after five minutes of futile searching, she gave up trying trying to locate it.

She peered out one of the clouded windows as she climbed the stairs. She could see Tommy running back from the car, his jacket thrown over his head as he pulled a a sheet of plastic over the vehicle to hide it. A cold gust of wind blew through one of the broken windows, bringing with it a shower of cool rain and Jude quickly started up the stairs.

There was a creaking groan in the room next door and she paused for a moment at the top of the stairs. The Warehouse was old and constantly shifting. In a storm like this it would only make sense that there would be strange noises but she could have sworn she heard footsteps.

The door downstairs slammed angrily, a gust of wind rattled the windows and Jude shrugged away her paranoia and walked into the room. There was a blur of motion out of the corner of her eyes and before the startled cry could escape her lips, an icy hand clamped down over her mouth.

"Don't make a sound."

- -

_**ll die in the clouds above and you that I defend, I do not love..." **_

Tommy ran into the Warehouse, his jacket pulled up over his head and rivulets of water pouring down it's surface. Already he could feel the moisture soaking through to his skin and he futilely shook the black fabric in an attempt to dislodge some of the water before it made it's way through. The room was pitch black but he didn't pause to look for the flashlight, figuring Jude would have taken it upstairs.

The building was eerily silent as he climbed the stairs. His footsteps echoed ominously as lightning momentarily lit up the stairway. He pressed a hand to his forehead and sighed as the kiss flashed into his mind. He really hadn't meant to do that and had no idea what he was going to say to Jude. Truth be told he wasn't really sure what he felt or meant anymore. No wonder she was confused; _he_ couldn't even figure it out.

"Jude?" He called as he paused at the top of the stairs. "You there?"

He heard a soft, muffled voice and was instantly on alert. A bolt of lightning lit the empty room as he quietly and slowly walked to the adjoining room where they kept their stuff. He paused in the doorway for a moment. Without light or a weapon he knew the odds were against him but he wasn't leaving without Jude.

Just as he pushed the door open a clap of thunder shook the building, rattling his already on edge nerves. The room was dark until a thin flame sparked to life. Standing in the middle of the room, holding Jude in front of him with his hand over her mouth, was an over sized and unfamiliar man. One hand held a lighter which lit up his grinning face and Jude's terrified wide eyed gaze.

"Quincy, I presume?" The man's voice was gravelly and patronizing.

"Who are you?" A gust of wind hit the door behind him and it slowly closed with a squeal of rusted hinges as he stood motionless in front of it.

"A former co-worker. Don't mind me, I just came for the girl." He took a step backward, forcing Jude to match the movement or be dragged after him. Her hands were gripping the arm wrapped tightly around her face, her fingernails digging deeply into the flesh. Drops of blood were beginning to form but the man didn't even seem to notice the angry wounds being inflicted.

Tommy shook his head. "I can't let you do that."

He laughed, "and how are you going to stop me?"

In the darkness the man had failed to notice the mattresses and sleeping bags in the middle of the room. As he backed away his foot became entangled in a blanket and he momentarily lost his footing. Jude took the opportunity to elbow him in the gut and slam her foot down onto his. He released her momentarily and she dove toward Tommy as her captor crashed to the ground. The lighter fell from his hand, the flame failing to extinguish. It landed on a newspaper which quickly caught light.

Tommy didn't stop to watch. He reached for Jude and pushed her behind him then dove for his backpack. The man had already gotten to his feet and was cursing angrily as he stomped on the flaming newspaper. As Tommy fumbled inside the backpack the man's eyes turned to him and he quickly advanced.

"You ridiculous rodent," he growled, "what the hell do you think you're going to achieve?"

Tommy's fingers finally grasped on the cool metal inside the back and he pulled out the gleaming black gun and pointed it in the surprised man's face. "Back off," he said menacingly.

He laughed. "You're going to shoot me? You shake your butt for teenage girls and I'm supposed to be scared? You probably don't even know where the trigger is." He continued to advance as Tommy backed away.

Meanwhile there was growing commotion outside the building. Between the claps of thunder and bolts of lightning, the sound of car engines on the normally silent street were multiplying. Headlights shone through the windows, providing more light. Tommy was barely aware of movement from the corner of his eye and refused to take his gaze off the approaching giant. His back soon connected with the wall and he gulped as the man continued to approach.

"Look, this is my last warning. You come any closer and I'm going to shoot you."

The man laughed evilly, the spreading flames reflecting of his face ghoulishly. Then suddenly there was a loud thud. His eyes rolled back then his body crumpled to the floor lifelessly. Tommy stared down at him in shock then back up to Jude who was gripping a plank of wood, her whole body shaking.

"Why didn't you shoot him?" She spluttered, her voice breaking.

He shrugged sheepishly, his pulse racing and his heart pounding in his ears. "The gun wasn't loaded."

"Oh." Her eyes widened and she gazed at him, horrified, "_Oh_!"

He reached for her and the unwitting weapon fell from her hands as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. The hug was momentary, however, already the flames were licking at the walls, devouring the dry wood of the warehouse at lightning speed.

"Come on," he took her hand and pulled her toward the wall.

"Shouldn't we go for the stairs?" she asked. Smoke was filling the room and she held a hand over her mouth as she coughed.

"There's no way he came alone." He reached a window and quickly pulled the sliding pane upward.

Jude shook her head. "No, I can't go out there!"

She heard a groan behind her, like that of a wounded lion, and turned to see her former captor slowly staggering to his feet. He held a hand to the back of his head where the plank of wood had connected and winced in pain. As she paused his gaze lifted to her. He took a few uncertain steps toward her then stopped; a threatening wall of fire now stood between them. She smiled softly. She could almost see the calculations going on in his mind; he could jump it but was the risk of burns really worth whatever Furlow was offering? Apparently not, he shook his fist, yelled something inaudible at her then turned and staggered back to the door as the fire quickly pursued.

Tommy had already climbing up onto the windowsill, "Jude, it's fine. There's a fire escape on the corner. We just need to get to it.

Tears were welling in her eyes but she didn't argue. He gripped her hand tightly, trying to will away her fear and provide courage as he pulled her up onto the windowsill. There was a narrow ledge running along the exterior wall. It was only a foot or two wide then fell away to the concrete ground below.

"Stay close to the wall," he instructed as he helped her out onto the ledge, "and whatever you do - don't look down."

She closed her eyes tightly, her hands gripping the wall. "Don't tell me that!" she muttered.  
She was already moving. Slowly but surely she inched her way along the exterior of the wall and for a moment he paused to admire her courage. He knew her overwhelming fear of heights, yet here she was; pushing through them without a second thought.

"Are you coming?" she asked, a brief, flirtatious smile flashing across her face.

"Nowhere I'd rather be," he quipped as he pressed himself against the wall and began to follow her. A car suddenly appeared as it circled the building below them. It's headlights were off and it was moving slowly. They both paused for a moment, unsure if the driver could make them out in the darkness. He continued driving and disappeared around the corner of the building. Over the roar of the flames they could make out instructions being yelled.

Jude had already reached the fire escape. It wasn't designed for side access and she had to carefully move from the ledge and climb over the rusted iron railing surrounding it. Tommy's heart was in his throat and he held his breath until her feet landed safely on the iron floor.

"Piece of cake," she murmured. The wavering quality of her voice implied the opposite of her words and he wasted no time joining her on the fire escape.

"What is it with us and fire escapes?" Jude asked as she climbed down the ladder and dropped to the ground below. She moved toward the shelter of the wall as he landed behind her.

"Hey," he reached for her hand, pulled her to him and pressed a light kiss on her forehead. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay?"

She smiled, "technically pretty boy, I'm the one who saved you back there."

He grinned, "technically that's debatable but we'll leave that for another time."

They could see the car from here, hidden beneath an old sheet of plastic. Obviously the men milling around the entrance ways to the building hadn't spotted it as no one was standing guard. In order to reach the vehicle they would have to cross a one lane street, during which time they would be visible to the various people milling around the front of the building. He gripped Jude's hand tightly.

"On three?" She nodded. "One... two... three."

They ran across the tarmac, their footsteps not audible over the roar of the fire and rumbling of the storm. Tommy had reached the car and was pulling off the plastic when a voice echoed through the night to them.

"Over there!"

He yanked the door open as Jude dove in the passenger side. Seconds later the engine roared to life and he pulled out onto the open road. A man had jumped in front of the car and held his hand's up in a stopping motion. The grim expression on Tommy's face showed he had no intention of backing down. He gunned the engine and at the last possible second the man jumped out of the car's path.

Jude turned around in her seat to gaze through the back window as they sped away. The entire Warehouse was burning. Flame's licked through the windows and pierced the roof, casting everything around it in a fiery glow. She made out five cars parked haphazardly in front of the building and as she watched, figures ran to them. Seconds later the vehicles were in pursuit and quickly gaining.

**Teasers for Part 28****  
**_**"You're trying to ease off but you know you won't get far…" **_

_"Yes!" Jude cried. In her enthusiasm she let go of the lid and it flew up. The icy night air whipped around her, wildly blowing her hair around her face as she reached up for it. The car swerved around another corner then braked suddenly. For a terrifying second she was thrown back, one arm and leg landing just outside of the trunk, the tarmac rising to meet her as she grasped onto the lid for dear life. _


	29. Part 28: You won't get far

Times been flying by lately and I keep forgetting to post

_Times been flying by lately and I keep forgetting to post._

Thanks for all your great comments on the last chapter. These few chapters are really out of my comfort zone and part of why I started this story in the first place so I really appreciate your feedback!

Banner by Secret

**Part 28****  
**_**"You're trying to ease off but you know you won't get far…" **_

When Tommy was twelve he'd challenged his big brother Ben to a bike race. The race had been a kilometer long and ran along trails in a nearby forest. The challenge had been a public one, made on the school playground after one taunting jibe from his brother too many.

Flocks of children from the local school had gathered on numerous turns in the trail. Kids had even hung from trees to get a good viewpoint. Constant screams of encouragement and derision filled his ears as he sped through the first hundred meters of the race. He was in the lead, he was _actually_ in the lead. Maybe he could do this after all.

He couldn't make out the faces of the crowd; they and the trees surrounding them had blurred into one garbled mess of color. The wind lashed his face, hissing in his ears as it tore past and causing his eyes to tear. He'd never ridden this fast and it felt amazing. But then it happened... his brother overtook him, speeding by as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Tommy had taken his eyes off the path as he watched him in horror. He didn't notice the exposed tree root directly in front of him. Seconds later the front tire connected with the gnarly piece of wood, the back of the bike was thrown up into the air and suddenly Tommy was flying, falling and crashing into the ground.

He'd spent a week in the hospital with a severely fractured leg. The lecture from his mother about the recklessness of youth seemed never ending and worst of all... his brother made sure he _never_ lived it down.

The memory danced in front of his eyes as Tommy sped around a street corner, the car drifting momentarily then righting as it sped down the deserted street. Seconds later the pursuing cars' headlights appeared in his rear vision mirror, blinding him. Swearing under his breath he snapped the mirror up, blocking the light, then changed into a higher gear.

He barely glanced at Jude who had sunk down into her seat, one hand clutching the arm rest and the other clawing into the fabric beneath her. Her eyes were wide and terrified. As the car tore around another corner, two wheels lifting from the ground as it did so, a scary thought presented itself to her. If this was allowed to continue there was a high probability someone was going to get hurt. Tommy didn't have to be that person. Maybe she should be the one to do the rescuing.

"Tommy?" she said softly, her voice coming out so much quieter and shakier then she'd intended.

"Not now," he shook his head grimly, his eyes never leaving the road in front of him. They sped through an empty intersection, ignoring the angry red light flashing above it.

She turned in her seat and instantly regretted the action as they took another turn. She was thrown into the door, her rib connecting with the armrest painfully. She could count three cars behind them and in the haze of panic she didn't stop to calculate an absence.

"We need to get out of the city," Tommy was saying, more to himself then to her, "and we need to lose them."

She glanced back at him as she settled back into her seat and ensured her seatbelt was secure, then checked his. "I have another idea."

He shook his head, "no."

"You didn't even-"

"Jude, _no_."

She folded her arms over her chest and glanced up at the sky. The bright red numbers on the dashboard clock read 2:30am, above the sky was pitch black. Hopeful stars twinkled above, their optimism urging her to take some form of action. She reached down between the seat and the door and jerked up the leaver that dropped her seat back. The click of the seatbelt releasing sounded seconds later and she began to crawl into the backseat.

"Jude, put the seatbelt back on."

"It's fine, just concentrate on driving." She fiddled with the lever that lowered the backseats then pulled them forward impatiently. Flattening herself on the hard surface she crawled into the claustrophobic, dark space of the car trunk and blindly ran her hands along the inside.

As a child she and Sadie had spent a lot of time playing in their father's car. They'd concocted imaginary worlds where they were barely eluding dinosaurs or Martians in their super speedy car. In the darkness of the garage the dreams would sometimes become to real and at those times they would hide out in the trunk. One time, in her enthusiasm to escape the ghosts she'd convinced herself were flocking around the car, Jude had pulled the seat back too hard. She could still hear Sadie's terrified gasp as they kicked and pushed at it in vain; the seat had locked into place and they were trapped.

They'd screamed and yelled but no help came. After much scolding and blame casting, one of them had discovered they could remove a panel and reach the mechanism that opened the trunk of the car. There was a small switch, that when pulled upward, unlatched and opened the trunk door. Jude was searching for that same switch now.

Finally her fingers grasped it in the darkness and the trunk popped loudly. She grasped onto it, fighting against the speed of the vehicle and the night air's determination to suck it up and leave her vulnerable.

Step two of her plan involved searching the interior of the trunk for any and every object she could find to throw. Pulling back the false floor she uncovered a true treasure; a tire iron. She pushed the trunk lid up, focused her attention on the nearest car and hurled the iron. Her aim was straight and true and she watched triumphantly as it hurtled into the windscreen. The grass instantly cracked but didn't shatter. The fine cracks blocked the driver's vision, however, and the car soon swerved wildly, momentarily blocking a second car before it crashed into a street lamp.

"Yes!" Jude cried. In her enthusiasm she let go of the lid and it flew up. The icy night air whipped around her, wildly blowing her hair around her face as she reached up through the still pounding rain for the lid. The car swerved around another corner then braked suddenly. For a terrifying second she was thrown back, one arm and leg landing just outside of the trunk, the tarmac rising to meet her as she grasped onto the lid for dear life.

"Jude!" she could barely make out Tommy's voice. The roar of the pursuing engines coupled with the wind was deafening. She closed her eyes and pulled herself back.

"I'm fine," she called. She let the lid close above her and lay on the floor, shaking and panting heavily.

"I don't know what you did but we lost one of the cars," Tommy reported.

They were nearing the outer limits of the city now. The roads were getting wider, the buildings fewer and farther between. During the pursuit that had now lasted some fifteen or more minutes they hadn't passed one car or insomniatic person walking the streets. Tommy wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse.

They were on a long, straight stretch of road now. He was keeping to the middle of the road, two wheels on either side of the dividing line for safety's sake. Behind them the remaining two cars were driving side by side. As he glanced behind him one began to gain. It's nose passed the back of the car until it's front wheels where parallel with his back wheels. This close he could make out the driver's grim, determined expression and the waiting gun sitting on the dashboard. He swerved to the right, away from the car and into the path of the car behind. There was a scraping sound as the car's briefly connected and a scream of terror from Jude.

"Get back up front!" he called back.

"But I can throw something else!" she argued, her voice almost seeming to echo in the trunk.

"It's too late for that now."

He was relieved when she appeared at his side, quickly sliding down into the passenger seat and fastening her seatbelt. Had he had the time to look he would have been amused to see a car jack in her hands. While he was swerving to the left and right to hold back their pursuers constant efforts to overtake him, she wound down her window and leaned out. She waited, biding her time until the car behind began to gain once again. It got so close she could almost reach out and touch the bonnet. She could certainly see the driver's hesitation as he saw and recognized her. It seemed the rules were still the same – you could harass her, terrify and essentially ruin her life but causing physical damage was out of the question.

She smiled sweetly, waving one hand while the other pulled out the car jack. She threw it down and it connected with the tarmac, bounced once then landed directly in front of the car tire. The driver didn't have time to swerve before the wheel drove over it. The car bounced up for a second as the sound of the tire exploding echoed deafeningly.

Two down, one to go.

- -

_**"Don't you make the same mistake, twice…" **_

There was a palpable air of desperation as Chris tore open the closet door of his shabby motel room and picked up the entire contents of the wardrobe with one sweep of his arm. He turned back to the bed, already strewn with clothes, magazines and CDs and dumped the clothes on top. He ran into the next room and returned with a suitcase then haphazardly began to toss items from the bed into the bag, routinely pushing down on them to make room for more. He only half zipped the bag closed before rifling through newspapers on the coffee table to locate his keys. He kicked the unit door open, dragging the suitcase behind him as he stepped out onto the veranda that ran around the second floor of the motel room.

The night was still except for the distant hum of sirens and dogs barking. The storm had stilled somewhat and he he could make out the sound of the wind in the trees and the pattering of fresh rain on the saturated earth. Streetlights shone dully around him as he carelessly made his way down the shadowed staircase and jogged over to his waiting sports car.

Somewhere in the city Furlow's latest scheme was unfolding and for the first time Chris found himself on the outside, trying desperately to peer in through misted windows.

As he climbed into the car and closed the door behind him, he couldn't help but wonder if those distant sirens had, like everything in his life lately, something to do with Jude.

**Teasers for Part 29****  
**_**"And so we started driving and we had no choice to leave this." **_

_She'd been dozing when Tommy slammed on the breaks suddenly and she found herself thrown forward before the seat belt locked her in place._

"What's going on?" she mumbled groggily, trying to make sense of her surroundings and the blinding lights that suddenly surrounded the car. She could hear shouting, the hum of engines and the click of Tommy turning on the central locking. 


	30. Part 29: We started driving

And we're finally going full circle

_And we're finally going full circle..._

**Part 29****  
**_**"And so we started driving and we had no choice to leave this." **_

They were now well outside the confines of the city limits. Street lights and footpaths had been replaced with rain soaked trees and grassy roadsides. One lone car was still following but there was less urgency to their pursuit. Tommy had a sinking feeling the following car was simply waiting for him to run out of gas and judging by the dial in front of him it wouldn't be long. Yet he kept his fears to himself and instead turned on the radio, earning a surprised but amused glance from Jude.

She craned around in her chair to gaze back at the glaring headlights of the car behind. "Have they changed speed recently?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"It's like they're not even trying to catch us anymore," she remarked as she slowly sank back into her seat and turned to face forward.

The countryside around them had the air of a place not often touched by man and the markings on the road looked faded and unmaintained. She hadn't caught sight of the dim lights of a distant farm house in over an hour and the feeling of being a small drop in a vast an empty ocean was making her increasingly uncomfortable.

"Do you have any idea where we're headed?"

He shook his head. "I can't even remember the turns I took. They were right on my tale the whole time as we headed out of the city."

Jude had been thinking silently but suddenly spoke up. "They rammed into us and you were forced to take that turn a few hours back. Do you remember? They'd hardly done anything and then they were suddenly aggressive. It's almost like..." she paused and shuddered, "like they were forcing us to take that road. Like they were herding us..."

Tommy gritted his teeth, opting not to voice his agreement and kept his eyes on the road, leaving her words to hang in the air heavily.

- -

_**"I've cleaned this slate with the hands of uncertainty…"**_

Chris kept within the speed limits as he drove through the inner city looking for anything that could lead him to Jude. He had a police scanner playing but that wasn't giving him any tip offs. There had been a robbery at one of the hotels, a fire at a Warehouse in the industrial district and a few drunk driving arrests.

He'd only found out that Furlow's men had found Tom and Jude late that afternoon and had had no time to to gather more information before the raid took place. He'd stormed into the ball, all righteous indignation that he'd been left out of this particular loop while still being held under Furlow's thumb but he saw through his act.

"You're too close to this," he'd told him with a dismissive shake of his head before calling for security to have him forcibly removed.

He dialed a number on his cellphone and held the phone to his ear by shrugging his shoulder upward. The road was slick and slippery thanks to the incessant rain and he needed both hands on the wheel.

"Yeah?" A distracted voice asked.

"Mark, my man. You on the job?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Just got called in. Bring me up to speed."

"It's been crazy. First they burnt down the Warehouse and nearly fried Brown in the process. Now the chicks been hurling things at the pursuing cars."

Chris held back the knowing chuckle threatening to erupt. "Haven't got them yet huh? So where are you?"

"Setting up the road block on Chester."

"Good man. How many of those where there again?"

"This and another on Wilcrest but that's just a backup. It's the only turn off on the road they're on and it's not paved and heads up into the mountains. They'd be crazy to take it."

"Well good luck."

Mark laughed. "It's a popstar and a teenage girl. I think I'm good."

- -

_**"You hope she knows you tried…"**_

Despite her best efforts to stay awake Jude found herself drifting into a state of slumber. The clock on the dashboard showed that it was nearing dawn and she'd had little sleep the night before. Though the rain was starting to ease, the regular cadence of the windscreen wipers and the splash of water beneath the car was serving as a strange lullaby.

She'd been dozing when Tommy slammed on the breaks suddenly and she found herself thrown forward before the seat belt locked her in place.

"What's going on?" she mumbled groggily, trying to make sense of her surroundings and the blinding lights that suddenly surrounded the car. She could hear shouting, the hum of engines and the click of Tommy turning on the central locking.

Through the floodlights she was finally able to make out the haphazardly parked cars blocking the road ahead. There were men on foot suddenly coming at the car from all directions, even as Tommy threw the vehicle in reverse and tried to weave past the car that had been pursuing them all night. It proved futile. In the seconds it had taken Tommy to react the car had parked sideways across the narrow road, blocking escape.

"Jude, get down," Tommy instructed as he reached over to the glove box and pulled out a gun she'd had no idea was stashed there.

"Is that loaded?" she asked, even as she moved down onto the floor in front of her seat.

"It has a couple of bullets left," he answered as he checked the gun and slid down into his seat.

"No!" she said vehemently, already climbing up off the floor. "I'm going to surrender. I don't want you getting hurt."

Before he could answer there was the shrill sound of shattering glass as a rifle butt was slammed into the driver's side window. As splintered glass rained down upon them, like sparkling diamonds tumbling through the air, a hand reached in and grabbed the back of Tommy's shirt. As Jude watched in horror he was dragged out the window and into the blinding light.

"No!" she screamed, "don't hurt him!"

Another person appeared at the door. He reached through the window and turned off the lock, essentially unlocking all four doors in the car then motioned to someone across from him. Jude spun around as her door was pulled open and a man reached in for her. There was light behind him and all she could make out was a dark silhouette, not a face, not a name, not a person, not an ally.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, kicking up at her assailant even as he grabbed her arms and scooped her up light a rag down. She was cursing and muttering and kicking with all her might as he carried her around to the front of the car. He put her feet on the ground, and wrenched her arms painfully behind her back, limiting her ability to fight back. An ability which had been limited at best considering the man was at least twice her size and probably bench pressed her weight each day.

She scanned the crowd of people for Tommy. Even now they were dispersing as drivers returning to cars and driving away. They were already going into containment mode, considering the fight over. As far as the world would know this was a stretch of virtually abandoned road where nothing ever happened. Tonight had been no exception.

Jude was searching for Tommy, even as the man holding her began to lead her to a nearby car. Behind her someone had already gotten into she and Tommy's car and was driving it away. The sparkle of a few pieces of glass on the road, reflecting in the ever diminishing lights was the only sign it had ever been present. Suddenly she heard his voice calling to her in the chaos and she swung around to see him fighting against two men who were trying to force him into the back of a van.

"Let her go!" he yelled and as she watched in horror, one of the men picked up a rifle and slammed it into the back of his skull. He crumpled to the ground as her desperate screams echoed into the emptiness of the night.

She struggled against her assailant and managed to break free with a sharp kick to his shins. She ran through the rain to Tommy's limp body and knelt down beside him.

"Wake up," she cried, her tears mingling with the rain as they poured down her face. "Tommy please? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She threw an angry look at the man who'd knocked him out then suddenly froze. The face, the eyes and as he made some snide comment about them meeting again, the voice. Memories and words flashed across her mind, "Are you okay?" "You're that singer? You're all over the news!", "Bad day?" and then the sound of the gun firing.

Jude couldn't formulate words or thoughts as she stared at the man who, until now, was thought of only in her mind as the man by the coke machine... the man Chris killed.

She screamed in anger when two firm hands grabbed her shoulders and dragged her away from him. She was overwhelmed by deja vu as a cloth was pressed to her nose and mouth and a familiar odor crept into her lungs, seconds before she succumbed to the darkness.

- -

_**"Leaving is easy, this road is long. I shut my eyes and drift back to you…"**_

The chloroform hadn't been strong enough because Jude awoke mere minutes later to find herself in the back of a rattling old truck. The inside was void of seats or contents and she was lying on a cold steel floor in almost complete darkness. Every bump in the road caused her to be thrown into the air then crash back into the hard floor painfully and she could hear the squeal of the breaks echoing shrilly.

Her mind was foggy but as she shook her head to clear the cobwebs memories quickly flooded in. Almost instantly she was on her knees and running her hands along the wall in search of a way out. The only light in the space was provided by a glass window that opened into the drivers cab. A curtain had been drawn on the other side and only a dull glow filtered through the fabric. She did contemplate pounding on the glass and confronting her captor but considering her previous success with such things that plan was quickly tossed aside.

She found the back doors and ran her hands along them searching for some kind of mechanism that would open them. When that failed to appear she settled for kicking, and hard. One of the doors can't have been completely locked because it began to give way, only a partially secured latch holding it in place.

She kicked again and was thrown off balance when the truck rounded a corner. She crashed down onto the steel floor then rolled into one of the walls and found herself temporarily winded. But when the vision of Tommy crumpling to the ground flashed before her mind and she quickly climbed to her feet.

After a few more kicks the door swung open. It seemed her escape attempt hadn't gone unnoticed to the driver and it was no surprise considering how everything echoed. As the car began to slow she scrunched her eyes shut tightly and jumped out.

**Teasers for Part 30****  
**_**"Bury it, I won't let you bury it. I won't let you smother it. Our time is running out, our time is running out…"**_

_He ran to the waters edge, scanning the river bank for a method to get to or help her. "Hold on!" He called._

He could have sworn he saw her role her eyes as she clutched the rock tightly like a long lost friend. He spun around and scanned the forest floor for a branch long enough to reach her then discarded the idea. If only he had a rope… 


	31. Part 30: I won't let you bury it

_The first scene of this is what 'Twisted Revolution' began with. However, I've made a few changes and would recommend reading it again to refresh your memory. When I first wrote it I had no clue what was going on and now it turns out it actually took place in the early morning and in a storm. Who'd have known? lol_

Please comment. 

_____________________________________________

Banner by Secret

**Part 30****  
**_**"Bury it, I won't let you bury it. I won't let you smother it. Our time is running out, our time is running out…" **_

The wind was like an angry beast, focused and determined in it's intention to knock Jude clear of her feet. Defiantly she leaned into it, head down; shoulders hunched as she blindly ran across a field of waist high grass that swayed and shimmered in the breeze. The forest was up ahead and she silently thanked God for the full moon that lit he path. She could already make out the glow of the looming sunrise on the horizon. Her long ball dress sparkled in the moonlight and to any passing person she would have appeared like a bedraggled escapee from a fairytale. She increased her speed as the first spattering of rain began to fall around her.

She was struggling to push Tommy out of her mind as she reached the shelter of the trees, the long moonlit shadows washing over her and sending a chill through her veins. She pushed her damp hair away from her face as she paused and spun around in a slow circle, her eyes scanning every horizon for some destination. Her foot slid on some damp leaves and caught on to a branch to stay standing. Brittle with age the branch snapped and she fell to the ground, landing hard on her elbow.

For a long couple of seconds she was tempted to just stay there, with the rain falling around her and drenching her clothes as the wind ripped into the trees angrily. What was she trying to achieve and what was the point anymore?

All the same, with what felt like the last of her energy she pulled herself to her feet. She gazed down at the sparkling material of her dress then with a frustrated scream, began to tear at the fabric. When she was done the ankle length dress was barely knee length and though she was more aware of the cold she was able to move more freely. She momentarily leaned on a tree trunk for strength before slowly weaving through the trees as she ventured deeper into the forest.

Behind her the wind howled as the sky boiled and rumbled. If she had turned she would have noticed a blur of motion somewhere to her left, a form darting behind a tree like some ominous forest nymph or fairy.

Jude could faintly make out the sound of running water up ahead and with no better destination she began to walk that way. There was a fluttering in her stomach, the rising of small hairs on the back of her head, the feeling of being watched.

"Hello?" she called, "Tommy?"

The only response was the roaring of the wind. All around her the gnarly old tree trunks grew like emaciated human forms. The tree branches cast shadows that resembled tentacles that almost seemed to move in the changing light, creeping across the ground as if reaching for Jude's departing form.

She wrapped her arms around her waist in an attempt to block in some warmth and courage as she followed the sound of the water. Finally she reached a small clearing that lined a narrow but angry river.

The water was obviously uncrossable, thanks to the vicious storm that had been raging since she and Tommy's kiss that now seemed like a life time ago. White rapids gurgled into the air and washed over the edges. Down stream from where she stood a large tree had toppled over near the waters edge, it's trunk and branches blanketing the water, extending across it's width to the other side.

"Jude!" At first she was certain it had been imagined but then the voice came again, louder this time, sturdier and firmer as it was carried to her by the wind. She spun around to her left to see Chris pushing aside a branch as he stepped out into the clearing. His blond hair was damp and clinging to his forehead and his eyes seemed hollow and tired, marring his handsome features. He was wearing a black, hooded shirt and jeans that made him appear as some Grim Reaper form. All that was missing was the shear.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped. Before her mind had even registered the threat her feet were taking evasive measures and backing away from him.

"Jude, just stop for a second," he pleaded.

"No!" her words were a breathless utterance, coming up her throat with decisiveness but then falling from her lips as if there was no strength left to throw them, "It was you, wasn't it? You grabbed me and shoved me in the truck?"

"No!" he shook his head slowly, sadly, "Yes. But look, you don't understand."

Glancing over her shoulder briefly she backed onto the fallen log. It was sturdier then it appeared, not budging beneath her feet and feeling somewhat reassured she quickly moved to the middle of the river. The water rushed beneath her at a blinding speed and she could tell from it's creepy dark color that it was deep.

"Where's Tommy?" she demanded angrily. As she uttered his name the fear, anger and confusion came bubbling to the surface, giving her a new surge of strength and conviction.

He moved toward her, quickly reaching the edge of the river and she cried out a warning; "Stop or I'll jump!"

"Don't be crazy," he laughed though it was a frustrated sound, not one of mirth.

"I'm not kidding. What's the point of any of this? I'll never be free. You'll never leave me alone," she waved her hands about aimlessly, wishing she could hit him, kick him or knock him into the river.

"Don't do it," he raised his hands in surrender, his eyes pleading.

"Where's Tommy?" she screamed again, reaching for one of the branches of the tree as her balance wavered.

He sighed, running a hand through his damp hair, "They have him."

The branch she was holding suddenly snapped, the sounds echoing louder then the wind. Her balance was thrown further and for a moment time stood still; Chris horrified expression, her hands sprayed out to maintain her balance, the lightning that suddenly lit the sky all appeared as if in some strange movie slow motion.

And then the water was rising up to meet her. She heard herself cry out in fear, seconds before the blackness engulfed her as Chris's words echoed in her mind.

_"They have him."_

-=|=-

_**"Head under water and you tell me to breathe easy for awhile. Breathing gets harder. Even I know that…"**_

"Jude!" Chris ran along the river bank, desperately seeking sign of her in the ominous water before him. Long seconds passed without her reemerging and he felt his heart thumping in his chest painfully. He tried to gage the spot the current would have taken her to in the amount of time that had passed and finally caught site of a small figure much farther down stream, waving her hand above her head and screaming.

He began to follow the river, running out of the clearing and into the forest which instantly slowed his path. He tripped on a fallen tree brunch and careened into a tree, righted himself and continued along the path. Leaping over a large rock he caught sight of Jude once again. She'd managed to get a grip on a large boulder in the middle of the river and was attempting to clamber up on it.

He ran to the waters edge, scanning the river bank for a method to get to or help her. "Hold on!" He called.

He could have sworn he saw her role her eyes as she clutched the rock tightly like a long lost friend. He spun around and scanned the forest floor for a branch long enough to reach her then discarded the idea. If only he had a rope…

"Chris!" Her terrified scream echoed throughout the forest. He didn't even have time to appreciate the fact that it was him she was asking for help, relying on and needing and not Tommy. At her terrified cry he spun back around to see her fall from the rock and into the rapids which swirled her about and once again carried her down stream.

He continued running through the forest alongside her, desperately scanning the horizon for some way to rectify the situation. Up ahead the river was getting narrower; large boulders two or three times the height of an average man lined the water's edge as if carefully placed by some giant child. They could allow more of an opportunity to reach her but the newfound narrowness of the river was causing a bottleneck of angry, pent up water.

"Grab onto the rocks!" He yelled as he pointed up ahead, he tripped over a rock and fell to his knees, swearing as a sharp twig dug into his kneecap.

"What?" Jude screamed. He was barely able to make out her voice above the angry roar of the river that was only growing louder with time. He tried not to think of all the wilderness adventure films he'd seen growing up that guaranteed that when someone went overboard on a wild river there was sure to be a waterfall up ahead.

"The rocks!" he yelled, madly pointing downstream.

She seemed to understand and began to attempt to swim to her left as she neared the first large boulder. Her attempts were wasted as she was sucked into a small whirlpool that had been formed as the river narrowed. For a terrifying moment she was sucked under the water and Chris froze on the river bank, desperately watching for her to resurface. She finally did, gasping for air as she blindly reached about her for something to hold onto. The river picked her up once again, this time mercifully as it threw her against the boulder with painful force and she hung on for dear life.

Chris scrambled to the rivers edge and quickly scaled the large boulder. It was worn smooth with time and he had difficulty getting a good grip as he slowly made his way out to the point Jude was holding onto. He moved in a crablike, sitting position, his feet testing the way before him and his hands holding his body up off the rock as he crossed it like some strange four legged spider.

He reached the edge and changed position, sliding onto his stomach and extending his hand out to Jude below. She gazed up at him, eyes wide and terrified as she shook her head. "If I let go I'll get washed away again," she yelled.

"You won't!" He called over the raging river, "I'll catch you. Trust me!"

"Trust you?" she screamed, shaking her head in an attempt to flip the wet hair that was clinging to her face away, "You're kidding right?"

"Look at it this way," he remarked as he attempted to inch a little closer, "I'm the only chance you have right now."

He saw the grim resolution on her face as she squared her shoulders and nodded ever so slightly. She gripped the rock a little tighter with her right hand, wrapped her legs around the base of the stone beneath the water and took advantage of the river's velocity, allowing it to hold her against the rock. She slowly moved her hand, reaching up to him.

He inched a little closer and for a terrifying second his body began to slip down the side of the boulder toward her. He waved his legs, kicking against the rocks surface until his foot finally lodged into a crevice in the rock and he was able to anchor himself in place once again. He reached for Jude's hand, straining every muscle in his body and wishing his arm a little longer until finally his fingers grazed hers.

Perhaps that small touch made her bolder because Jude bit her bottom lip, let out a terrified little squeal as she let go of the boulder and simultaneously pushed her body up out of the water as much as she could. It was a risk - if she missed, if he wasn't able to catch her she'd be washed away instantly.

Time stood still, it seemed and then finally his hand wrapped around hers tightly. With all his strength he possessed he began to pull her up out of the water, inch by inch. She swung her other hand up, gripping onto his wrist and attempted to get a footing on the rock to assist him by climbing it. Her body was half way out of the water and she let go of his wrist, reaching up to a groove in the rock as she began to pull herself from the water too.

"I'm slipping," he groaned, "quick!"

Her feet skidded against the rocks surface, her sneakers doused in water and heavy as they clumsily searched for traction against the rocks smooth surface. "I can't get a grip!" she yelled desperately.

"Climb up me!"

She didn't need any more urging. She gripped onto his arm and continued to pull herself up, then grabbed for the top of his jeans and his leg as she finally began to reach the rocks surface. He grabbed her knee as it passed him, pushing her back and behind him on top of the rock as she finally reached safety.

Barely allowing a second to catch his breath and ignoring the screaming muscles in his body that were joyfully punishing him for the exertion he'd just put them through, he began to slowly inch back up onto the rock. In his attempt to reach her he'd dangerously thrown himself off balance and the majority of his body was leaning over the side. He was about to twist around and climb back up when his foot slipped out of the crevice it had been buried in and he began to careen headfirst for the water.

"Chris!" Jude screamed. He felt her grab onto his foot as it flew past her but his shoe came loose and she was left on top of the boulder, gripping it uselessly as she watched the water swallow him up. "Chris!"

**Teasers for Part 31****  
**_**"Sometimes, when you and I collide, I fall into an ocean if you pull me out in time, don't let me drown…" **_

_"Chris! Look out!" She screamed, waving wildly at the large, mostly submerged rock in the middle of the river he was heading directly for. He wasn't able to make out her voice above the river and she was left to watch helplessly as he was hurled against the rock, his head connecting with it forcefully. _


	32. Part 31: Don't let me drown

Okay, so the good news is I managed to battle my cat into giving me some of my desk. During my recent writing hiatus she's taken over the entire thing as her 'nest'.

Please comment. I've missed you guys! Let me know if you get the Alice reference from earlier in the story.

_____________________________________________

Banner by Secret

**Part 31****  
**_**"Sometimes, when you and I collide, I fall into an ocean if you pull me out in time, don't let me down…" **_

Jude stood to her feet on the boulders surface, scanning the water beneath her for any sign of Chris' blond head. She felt panic welling up within her as she backed off the rock and headed for the security of solid earth. She ran below stream and searched for him.

"Chris!"

Suddenly she stopped. The man had tried to kill her. What should she care if he'd died? Sure, he'd just saved her but who knew what twisted motivation lay behind that.

She stared at the bubbling surface of the river, remembering the hopeless feeling that had wrapped itself around her as she fell of the log. No, she couldn't do it. She couldn't leave him without doing something, anything to help. She wasn't that person. She wouldn't let what had happened to her these last weeks made her that person, make her like them…

She suddenly spotted him a few meters down stream and began to run alongside the river just as he'd done for her a few moments before. She sheltered her eyes with her hand from the angry afternoon sun and watched as he was sucked beneath the surface then thrown up again. He was trying to swim, his long, strong arms fighting against the rapids around him as he moved at a breakneck speed down the river. She scanned the water ahead of him and felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"Chris! Look out!" She screamed, waving wildly at the large, mostly submerged rock in the middle of the river he was heading directly for. He wasn't able to make out her voice above the river and she was left to watch helplessly as he was hurled against the rock, his head connecting with it forcefully.

Her hand flew to cover her mouth as his entire body went limp and he sunk beneath the surface. "Oh no."

She continued to run alongside the river then out onto another large rock on the waters edge like the one he'd fished her out on. Chris's body appeared further down the stream, tossed about by the angry river like a sack of potatoes. He was face down and still not moving. The only sign of hope Jude could see was that the river was widening once again and the water was considerably calmer at the edges. If his body was washed to the sides and out of the current that ran down it's center she might be able to reach him. She watched with baited breath as he was sucked between two large rocks, the narrow passage making a sucking noise as it angrily gulped up water then threw it down a small drop to the wider river. His body disappeared at the bottom then came up, this time face up and mercifully drifting to the left and into the clearer water.

She began to move again, a little slower this time as she scanned the forest for something to help her with what would have to come next. She caught sight of a thick branch some six feet long and with some difficulty lugged it along with her.  
She part climbed, part tumbled down a bank to a small stone beach at the rivers edge. Chris's body was almost motionless several feet from the edge. She could tell the water was deep and didn't dare wade out to meet him. There didn't appear to be a current as his body was barely moving in the water but still didn't trust the situation. She hefted the stick up into the air before her and out over the waters surface. She dropped the end down into the water just upstream from Chris then with much difficulty pulled it down toward him. It crashed into his leg and she cringed; he could have injured his spine or broken bones and she had no idea what injury she could be doing him right now or in moments to come.

She began to pull the branch back toward her, breathing a sigh of relief as Chris' body began to slowly drift toward her with it. When he was only a few feet from her she braved the water and waded out to waist depth to pull him the rest of the way.

She hooked her hands under his arms and began to pull him on his back to the waters edge. He was tall, muscular and heavy, his weight made worse by the water and his unconscious state and it was some kind of miracle that she was able to get him back to shore and tug him up onto the rocks. She moved around to his side and knelt beside him, gazing at his pale face as her fingers clumsily searched his wrist for a pulse. She found one, steady but weak and glanced about her wildly, knowing in her heart that no help was coming but wishing all the same.

Trying to remember the CPR she'd been taught in health class she tilted his head back and opened his mouth. Tentatively placing her hands on his chest she pressed down three times then put her mouth to his, exhaling deeply. She pulled back then repeated the process half a dozen times. On the seventh attempt he coughed and she helped him twist onto his side as he coughed up water and gasped for breath. She closed her eyes and collapsed onto her back beside him, panting for breath herself as the sun beat down on her angrily and the reality of what had just happened finally began to settle in.

"You…" he paused, unable to speak for any period of time as he panted, "You saved me," he finally managed to say.

"Yeah," she covered her eyes with her hands, "that temporary insanity thing again," she murmured, an unconscious smile curling at her lips, "it's dangerous."

-=|=-

_**"Just smile for the camera so I can remember..."**_

Jude had helped Chris out of his jacket as he recovered by the water's edge. The thick denim was weighted down by water and as it was he barely had the energy to sit up. While he knelt down by the water, coughing and wheezing, she sat down on the bank behind him and slipped her hand into the pocket of the jacket. With her eyes still on his back, she pulled out his wallet and flipped it open. Seeing no movement from Chris she glanced down. There was a small amount of money, some cards and coins inside, and in the side pocket, a picture.

Frowning she gently pulled out the old black and white image. The corners were torn and folded over and it appeared that at some stage the image had been screwed up. Now as the water's damage took it's toll, the image was practically disintegrating in her hands. She leaned back on the bank and her eyes lifted to see Chris staring at her. Somehow he'd managed to get to his feet and as she watched, his eyes drifted from hers to the picture in her hand.

He marched over and snatched the wallet from her hands. He reached for the picture too but she held it behind her back as she leaned away from him. "Resorting to petty pickpocketing now Princess? That would make quite a headline." He shoved the wallet into his pocket and turned away from her angrily.

"Who is she?" she asked calmly, refusing to be unaffected by the sudden change in his temperament.

He sighed, "she was my High School girlfriend."

She nodded silently, and forced herself to pause before continuing her questions. "Where is she now?"

Still facing away from her, he leaned his head back to stare up at the sky. His shoulders slumped and his thumbs hooked into the pockets of his jeans. "A graveyard somewhere. I don't really know."

"Did you kill her?"

The question was blunt, without compassion and had the effect one would expect.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" He asked angrily, spinning around to face her. "What kind of murderer carries a victim's picture around in their wallet?"

"A crazy one."

"And you think I'm crazy?"

"If the shoe fits."

He laughed bitterly and shook his head. "Who just fished you out of the river and saved you from Furlow's men?"

She ignored the question. "How did she die?"

"I heard she killed herself."

She paled slightly as she looked down at the picture of the smiling blue eyed girl with some barely hidden sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Can I have my picture back now?"

"One more question," she said as she handed the picture back to him. "What was her name?"

He was silent for a moment as he held the picture carefully in his hands and gazed at the image with the slightest of smiles on his lips. Finally he tucked it back into his wallet.

"Her name was Alice."

-=|=-

_**"I have not failed to be what you expect of me. Swallowing glass just to stay pure." **_

Jude shivered in the early morning light as Chris led the way back to the truck. Despite his insistence she wasn't sure she believed his noble intentions. She only knew she didn't have the heart or energy to remain lost in the middle of nowhere, wet and with hardly any clothes. She'd shrugged off her jacket to help her move when she was in the water and the damp fabric of the dress was proving inadequate on the chilly day.

"So you were working with those guys lat night?"

He shook his head. "I was kept out of the loop on that operation and when the men figure out I wasn't part of the team and that I'm not taking you to Furlow, well, I may have just committed suicide."

"How did you find out about it?" she asked skeptically.

"I was talking with one of the men I've worked with in the past and he mentioned it."

"Is that why you were at the ball last night?"

He glanced over at her in surprise as he held a tree brunch aside for her to pass. "How did you know about that?"

She motioned to her dress and spun around as she walked. "This isn't my normal hiking attire, Chris."

He shook his head. "I don't know what I was thinking. I was just so mad that he'd ruined my life so thoroughly then after all of that..."

"Why'd he freeze you out?"

"I don't know."

She watched him as he walked ahead of her, kicking at fallen tree branches angrily and jumping up to grab hold of and attempt to snap the ones above him. She didn't think it could all be this cut and dry, not with Chris.

"Does he blame you that I escaped?"

He shrugged.

She was starting to feel like she was talking to herself. "I still don't get why you did that."

"I've had enough of hurting people," he shrugged again.

She stopped walking and waited until he turned to her. "So you're one of the good guys now?" she raised an eyebrow and made a face at him.

He raised his hands into the air. "If I said yes would you believe me anyway?"

"Probably not."

"How about this? I'm the only guy you got."

She laughed. "Who said I need a guy, good _or_ bad?" she started walking again, brushing past him indifferently, "the way I see it you're more nuisance then necessity Chris, and that's assuming I can even trust you."

"Okay, fine," he ran to catch up with her and jiggled his car keys obnoxiously, "I guess I'll just go and take my van back to the city and leave you out here to be Miss Independent."

She chewed on her bottom lip and refused to look at him. "Okay, the van sounds tempting." She knew he was grinning smugly and barely glanced at him as she asked; "where is it?"

"It should be right..." he pushed through some bushes, "here." Somehow the enthusiasm she'd expected was missing on that list syllable and as she stepped through the bushes behind him she saw why. They were back on the road all right and from what little she'd noticed during her escape last night, this was the spot where the van had stopped.

"No van?" she asked sweetly.

He sighed, "no van."

Instantly she turned and began walking away from him down the road. "Nice seeing you Chris. Walk safe and avoid rivers and partially submerged rocks, k?"

"Jude," he called after her, "look, Jude, wait. I have another idea, okay? Jude stop!"

____________________________________________

**Teasers for Part 32****  
**_**"So I hold onto our secrets in white houses..." **_

_She glanced behind her again to see him disappearing headfirst into the window, his feet dangled out for a second before vanishing too._

"I'm a frigging rock star," she muttered to herself as she stood to her feet and brushed off her skirt. "I shouldn't have to resort to breaking and entering." 


	33. Part 32: In white houses

_Sorry to be MIA everyone. This new chapter is short and kind of boring but the next one has a lot of good revelations._

_____________________________________________

Banner by Secret

**Part 32****  
**_**"I'm waiting in the pines. I'm waiting in the forest" **_

Jude was crouched down behind a bush in some strangers front yard, wishing her dress wasn't so bright and that Chris hadn't come up with such a crazy idea. She eyed the overgrown lawn and partially shuttered windows and hoped they did indicate a currently uninhabited vacation home and not just inattentive owners.

A shrill whistle sounded behind her and rolling her eyes, she crawled to the edge of the bush. From there she could see down the side of the house where Chris was standing by a window and waving to her madly. With a sweet smile she waved back, then ducked behind the bush again, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Get over here!" he hissed, "damnit Jude!"

She glanced behind her again to see him disappearing headfirst into the window, his feet dangled out for a second before vanishing too.

"I'm a frigging rock star," she muttered to herself as she stood to her feet and brushed off her skirt. "I shouldn't have to resort to breaking and entering."

With her arms still defiantly crossed over her chest she slowly trudged across the front lawn and around the side of the house. She had just reached the spot where Chris had disappeared when he suddenly reached out the window and grabbed her. She let out a surprised shriek and swatted his hands, even as they hooked in under her arms and lifted her up off her feet.

"Put me down!" she hissed as she floated through the air toward the window.

"Shut up. Someone will hear."

She grabbed a hold of the windowsill and kicked against the wall to get through the window faster. All in all it was uncomfortable and she was highly regretting wearing a dress. "Why had it looked so easy when Chris did it?"

"Ouch!" she hissed as her knee scraped against a sharp bit of wood on the windowsill. As he backed into the room, still pulling her with him, Chris tripped on something on the floor and crashed onto his back. Jude was pulled with him and for a moment she flew through the air before landing on top of him.

"Ow," she groaned.

"Girl," he wheezed, gasping for air, "you are heavier then you look."

"Gee, thanks," she groaned, swatting his chest with her hand then using it to push away from him. "Excuse me -watch where you're putting your hands."

Smirking, he moved the hand which had been dangerously close to her backside.

-=|=-

"Everywhere you go, always take the weather with you…"

A quick search of the house revealed it to be some sort of country holiday home. There were bunk beds in all of the rooms, none of which were made up and the kitchen cupboards were full of plates and cups but completely void of food.

Jude had collapsed onto the cushy living room sofa, the events of the night where catching up with her and she was running out of energy quickly. She barely bothered cracking an eyelid when she heard a triumphant cry from one of the many bedrooms but after Chris' constant insistence, she staggered to her feet and followed his voice down the hallway.

He was standing by a closet, holding up two hangers, one of which housed a truly outrageous pair of rainbow tie-dyed, baggy three quarter pants and the other a T-Shirt big enough to house an elephant.

"They left these behind," he explained.

"I can see why."

He motioned as if he were going to put the clothes back in the wardrobe, "Hey, if you don't want them then I don't mind. I mean, that dress," he looked her over slowly, "is _really_ something."

Jude could feel herself brushing bright red as he smirked at her. In daylight the torn of skirt was far too short and she wasn't appreciating the observation. "Give me that," she muttered, snatching the offending clothes from him.

"You're welcome!" he called after her as she walked into one of the bedrooms to change out of her still damp dress, and slammed the door behind her.

-=|=-

"You're talking like you know me and wanna be my friend…"

Jude awoke at nightfall, as shadows crept through the forest outside and the moonlight shone in her window, silhouetting the form at the end of her bed.

"What the hell?" she mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep.

"You're peaceful when you're asleep," Chris's voice echoed in the room as he walked around the bed and sat down beside her.

"And you're creepy... well, all the time," she responded accusingly, inching to her left until her back was against the wall.

He smiled. "How was your sleep?"

She folded her arms across her chest, "Fine."

"Great. Well I've got dinner ready," he stood to his feet and started for the door.

"Wait, I checked the cupboards, there wasn't anything."

"I found some vegetables in the garden and a chocolate bar some kid had stuffed under their pillow in one of the rooms."

"So basically," Jude muttered to herself after he'd left, as she sat on the edge of the bed and ran her hands through her hair, attempting to ease out the tangles, "we're scrounging around like rats. Fantastic."

There was an awkward atmosphere surrounding them at the dinner table, as they ate their meager portions and after twenty minutes or so of Jude staring at him, Chris finally spoke up. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"That guy you killed at the grocery store, he's not dead is he?" she asked, nibbling lightly on a piece of chocolate.

He seemed surprised, "how do you know about that?"

"He's the one who took Tommy," her voice grew small at the mention of Tommy. The memory of his unconscious body cradled in her arms flooded through her mind and instantly the food she was eating tasted like sawdust as guilt settled in her stomach.

"Ha," Chris said, more to himself then her, "I didn't even notice him." He looked up to see her staring at him pointedly.

"Care to share?" she prompted.

"It was one of Furlow's pranks," he explained with a shrug, "like the lake, the drug deal, the cave, he wanted me to mess with you and he figured if you thought I was a killer, well, you'd pay a little more attention."

"Did Tommy know?"

He shook his head and grinned, "Nope. That time I was allowed to punk him too."

"So you never killed anyone?"

"Despite what Tommy told you, no."

"So how is Furlow manipulating you? He's got Tommy for murder..." her voice trailed off.

Chris seemed surprised by her revelation, "that's what he told you? That he killed someone?"

"Yeah, what, was that a lie too?"

He shrugged, "his life, his call."

"Are you just avoiding my question?"

He sighed. "They have me for the exact same reason. I was there the night Tommy did whatever he told you he did."

____________________________________________

**Teasers for Part 33****  
**_**"So I hold onto our secrets in white houses..." **_

_"I've always known there was more history between you and Tommy then you let on. But we have to find him Chris, now more then ever. I want to hear his side of the story and I think you should too."_

"Find Tommy," Chris said weakly, "oh joy." 


	34. Part 33: Poured my heart out

_Sorry about the big delay. This chapter's a whole lot of talking so I guess I'm sorry about that too._

Please comment!

_____________________________________________

Banner by Secret

**Part 33****  
**_**"I just poured my heart out, there's bits of it on the floor…" **_

"Well, that's an intriguing revelation." Jude said, breaking the pregnant silence that had settled in the room. Her eyebrows rose pointedly. "Do explain."

He ran a hand through his disheveled hair then took a deep breath. "Tommy and I went to the same High School. Did he mention that?"

She shook her head, "he said you met the day before you kidnapped me."

He made a face. "Figures. Well, Tommy was popular. Not in the star jock kind of way, more the brooding, bad boy rebel. He kept to his circles and didn't have anything to do with those of us who weren't within the ranks. With the exception of Alice."

Jude cringed at the familiar name and all the pieces of the puzzle that were already beginning to fit together, despite so little of the story having been told. She rested her chin on her hand and traced the grain of the wood on the tabletop as she listened silently.

"She was my girlfriend. We'd known each other since Kindergarten. We met in the sandpit and were inseparable afterwards. How cliché is that? So, yeah, Tommy liked Alice. He was pursuing _my_ girlfriend. His self-righteous, moral high ground, mightier then though attitude never mentioned that." He sighed, shaking his head slowly. "He was alone with her one day and I guess he saw some suspicious bruises on her body and of course he instantly assumed it was me."

"And was it?" Jude asked softly.

"No!" He jumped up suddenly and began to pace beside the table. The pain of the memories was evident on his face. "I'd seen the bruises too. You can't know a person as long as I knew Alice and not know something is wrong, no matter how well she hid it and believe me; she hid it well. They were from her father. Her mother had died a few years earlier and her father had taken to drinking and taking out his anger on his daughter. I tried to convince her to go to the cops and she was slowly getting up the courage to do that but then Tommy burst into it all like a bull in a China Shop." His words were tinged with anger and resentment as he recounted the events. "He attacked me after school one day and when Alice tried to get us to stop fighting she got knocked out by a flying fist. I don't even remember whose it was, everything was such a blur. I don't think we even noticed straight away."

"She was rushed to the hospital. Tommy and I got there the same time as her Dad who totally lost it. I think Tommy figured it out then. When I heard she'd been discharged later that night I rushed around to her place. Tommy was already there. He'd climbed the tree outside her bedroom and was trying to get her to run away with him. He was saying something about a band he'd gotten into and how he could protect her. I turned up and we started arguing in her bedroom." He gritted his teeth angrily. "We were so, so stupid. Her Dad heard us and I don't really remember everything that happened then. Next thing I remember is looking out a broken second story window to his lifeless body on the concrete below. My nose was bleeding and Tommy was next to me, pretty messed up too. I panicked and split, and believe me I'm not proud of that." He caught Jude's gaze and begged her to believe him with his eyes.

"Tommy stayed to comfort Alice and call the police. Some big shot label executive made sure the police reports, everything went away."

"Darius," Jude supplied.

"Tom left town after that. Next I saw him he was dancing in a ridiculous white bandanna on MTV."

"Did the police ever know you were there?"

He shook his head. "But somehow Furlow found out. He has things, evidence of both me and Tommy's presence at the house that night. They have the power to manipulate things, to make it really, really bad for me and Tom."

"And what about Alice? How did she get from there to-"

"Pushing up daises?" He asked sardonically. He tried to smile but his expression faltered and dissolved. He looked away from her to hide the tears. "She disappeared after her father's death. I spent so much time trying to find her but she didn't want to be found. It wasn't until a few years later that I heard through the grapevine that she'd thrown herself off a rooftop."

"Wow," Jude whispered, "I'm sorry."

He glanced up at her. "You mean you believe me?"

She paused for a moment, "I believe you loved someone you lost and I've always known there was more history between you and Tommy then you let on. But we have to find him Chris, now more then ever. I want to hear his side of the story and I think you should too."

"Find Tommy," Chris said weakly, "oh joy."

-=|=-

"Do you know where they have taken him?" Jude asked as they crossed the back yard to the tool shed. They were looking for anything that could help them: money, transportation, telecommunication technology...

"Not for sure," he explained as he searched under the mat for a key. "I have a couple of theories."

"So we need to get a car and go there."

"You make it sound so simple."

"I can do this on my own if I have to."

"In what, your imaginary car?"

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. She jiggled the handle a few times then pulling it toward her, lifted upwards. The bolt released and the door came loose, the rusted hinges screaming angrily as it opened an inch. After considerable pushing from both of them they were able to open the door fully.

"Well," Chris said, his eyes resting on the two person bicycle leaning against the door. "It seems I found our invisible car."

Jude eyed the seventies relic with it's flower power paint job and worn yellow tassels. The chain looked in good enough nick, despite the obvious rusting on the handle bars but she had a hard time imagining the contraption standing up to the long journey back to the city.

"Great," she replied limply.

-=|=-

_**"You don't really wanna stay, no, but you don't really wanna go..." **_

"Okay," Jude said as Chris placed the bike's matching fluorescent pink helmet on her head and adjusted the and clipped the straps, "so let's go over the plan. We ride this death trap back into Vancouver, all the while drawing the absolute, most minimal amount of attention possible," they both grimaced, gazing at the bike and her outfit, "we then either beg, borrow or steal some money and a car-"  
"Don't you have money?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, but I left my wallet in my Lycra cat suit," she rolled her eyes.

"I mean," he replied tersely, "in a bank. You're a rockstar right?"

"I guess, but I don't have any of my cards or ID. Withdrawing it would draw attention from my family and the police too."

"What if we call your family and ask them to wire some."

She opened her mouth to shoot down the suggestion then stopped. Had Tommy been there he'd have found a million things wrong with the idea but he wasn't. She knew it was risky, that there'd be a ton of questions and getting her parents to just send the money and not someone to pick her up would be hard but doable.

"I'll think about."

"Fine, and then we go find Tommy," he grinned and pumped his fist into the air sarcastically, his tone implying far less enthusiasm. "Because Furlow is an entirely reasonable guy who's just bound to hand him over."

Jude was walking behind him down the driveway, the bicycle tires squealing with each rotation. "We need to find Nick. He could help with the money and finding Tommy."

"What we need," Chris climbed up onto the front seat of the bike and waited for her to mount too, "is a way to take down Furlow and get our lives back."

-=|=-

_**"So you say you want to start again..." **_

"So where is your first theory for finding Tommy?" Jude asked.

She and Chris were seated in a dingy old diner on the outskirts of town, sharing a single cup of coffee. Once it had been sufficiently dried out, the small amount of coins and paper money in Chris' wallet had only been enough for the one drink. Jude ignored the curious glances from passerbys, knowing it wasn't recognition that made them look twice but the site of the bedraggled young girl in an outfit that would have been criminal even in the era it originated in. She was getting used to curious glances. Once she and Chris had gotten off the side road and back on the highway they'd received many a horn honk and comments hurled from car windows as they'd ridden that ridiculous bicycle along the shoulder. She'd felt she could have died of mortification but her goal kept her going: find Tommy. It was as if, in her mind, finding Tommy would be the solution to everything. They'd find Tommy, he'd tell his side of the story, a miraculous solution would appear and they'd escape Furlow's grasp and return home. Happy Ending . Anything more she couldn't process, not her confusing feeling towards him or what had transpired when they last saw each other and she certainly couldn't process the thought of something bad having happened to him. They just had to find him and this would all be over...

Chris set down the mug, his hand shaking slightly. "Furlow's mansion."

Jude's frowned in surprise. "You really think he'd keep him so close to home?"

"Do I think he would do something potentially insane? Um, yes."

"Have you ever been there?" She tilted her head toward the window and shielded her face with her hand as an elderly woman walked past, clicking her tongue in disappointment.

"Just once. It's not far from here, right on the edge of town. It's located on a large estate, well fenced and guarded."

"So how do we get in?"

He made a face. "How about I get a turn asking the tough questions and you be the one with all the answers."

"I really should," she nodded seriously, "because you really suck at it."

He sighed. "How about you arrange the money from your family then?"

She shook her head. "No. I've thought about it and it's not a good idea. It's complicated and risky and besides, I don't want to do that to them."

"What, calling them and telling them you're okay?"

She shook her head. "No, that I want to do. If I call and ask for money they'll jump to the worst conclusions. And who's to say they'll actually do it? They've probably hired a private investigator and he'd be on the first plane to the location the money is wired to."

"So what do we do then?"

She smiled. "The tough question. You _are_ good at it, you've got the delivery just right. Good boy." She patted him on the shoulder. "We find Nick. But I don't have his number and I'm assuming it was on your cell phone which was recently baptized in a certain river so... did you know it off by heart?"

He shook his head. "And he's the son of a billionaire - you can bet it's not listed. So how do we get it?"

She nodded slowly. "I'm working on a plan for that."

-=|=-

_**"In a funny way it's kind of like a theater play, where the roles have all been cast. Did I hear you say, or maybe it was me, I was gonna say... I hope my character is one that's gonna last..."**_

Tommy awoke with a splitting headlight and a stream of glaringly bright sunlight shining directly in his eyes. He groaned and slowly sat up, his movements slow and gluggy as he cradled his head in his hands and fought against opening his eyes completely. The air around him was cold, damp and musty and he could hear the sound of trees rustling nearby, as if a window were open somewhere.

He finally opened his eyes and lifted his head completely. He was in a dungeon. Literally. The walls were old hand cut stone, rusted bars lined the windows and the door, an old arched oak monolith, had one barred window and a small opening at the bottom for plates and other items to be passed through. The bed he was sitting on was simply a few planks of wood hanging from two ropes connected to iron rings on the wall.

A curse escaped his lips and drifted out into the empty room. It disappeared into the silence unnoticed. Nothing stirred, nothing happened. He was alone.

**Teasers for Part 34****  
**_**"What you need is something genuine, what you want is something real. What you need is something truthful, I know you do, I know you do. Cause I, I need it too..." **_

_"Hi," she smiled her sweetest smile and twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "Is Nick here?"_

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "No, he isn't." Jude had to step forward quickly and stop him from closing the door. "Well, do you know when he'll be back?"

"No. He's hardly been around these last couple of days, in fact I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. He's been acting really strange and distracted." He tried to close the door again but noticed the tears that were welling in Jude's eyes. Who was Tommy to say she couldn't act? She was certainly getting a crash course in the art lately. 


	35. Part 34: Something Genuine

_It's been awhile but at least it's longer then normal..._

_____________________________________________

Banner by Secret

**Part 34****  
**_**"What you need is something genuine, what you want is something real. What you need is something truthful, I know you do, I know you do. Cause I, I need it too..." **_

Jude paused outside Dorm 25 and checked the note she'd been given at the desk one last time. It had been a challenge getting past Campus security restrictions and it was only when she spun a story about being a distant relative who'd traveled from Toronto to surprise him, and then resorted to tears when that had failed, that the middle aged woman at the desk had finally scrawled the number on a piece of paper and handed it to her conspiratively.

"You didn't get it from me," she'd whispered.

Jude knocked lightly on the door, ignoring a frat boy wannabe's lecherous look as he strolled past.

The door swung open and a boy of about eighteen with thick glasses and greasy brown hair seemed unable to hide his surprise at the pretty girl on his doorstep. "Hello?" he asked. His voice squeaked slightly and he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and coughed in an attempt to cover.

"Hi," she smiled her sweetest smile and twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "Is Nick here?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "No, he isn't." Jude had to step forward quickly to stop him from closing the door. "Well, do you know when he'll be back?"

"No. He's hardly been around these last couple of days, in fact I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. He's been acting really strange and distracted." He tried to close the door again but noticed the tears that were welling in Jude's eyes. Who was Tommy to say she couldn't act? She was certainly getting a crash course in the art lately.

"I lost his cell phone number. Could you give it to me?"

He paused, thinking silently then answered, "His Dad's rich. He doesn't like me giving out personal information."

Jude smiled sweetly as she reached into her pocket, silently grateful she'd through to swipe Chris' phone. "See," she said handing it over, "I dropped it in a puddle and lost everything. His number was on there."

Eying her skeptically, he pressed a few buttons and checked the battery. "Fine. But you didn't get it from me, okay?"

"I've been hearing that a lot lately," she muttered beneath her breath and then, speaking at normal volume, she winked and asked, "got what?"

-=|=-

_**"And the footsteps I'm leaving are bleeding, here on this perfect drive…"**_

Jude made her way through the Campus crowd with her head down and her hair falling around her face. The carefree laughter of the students was like a slap in the face as she passed students her own age and felt a hundred years removed from them. She was just nearing the edge of the quad and trying to figure out what she should do next, having Nick's number was one thing but not having the loose change to call it was something else entirely, when she heard someone call her name softly.

"Jude! Hey! Invisible girl, wait!"

She spun around, aware of a couple of Sorority girls watching her with curiosity and barely veiled contempt. There was movement in the crowd up ahead and a wave of relief washed over her when Nick appeared.

"You're okay," he exclaimed, rushing over to hug her. "I've been so worried."

She was now aware of the Sorority girl's glaring at her and she turned to sher back was to their curious eyes. "I'm fine," she nodded as he held both her hands in his. "But they took Tommy."

"Oh Jude. Who was it? Was it Chris?"

"Um," she put a hand to her head, suddenly feeling dizzy in the midday sun. "I don't know. He, he says he saved me, well, he did but I don't know that he isn't still working for them." She glanced around. "Can we go somewhere less crowded to talk?"

-=|=-

_**"Gotta pick myself up, where do I start cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart." **_

Recounting the events of the last couple of days proved far more difficult then Jude had expected. It was becoming evident she'd existed in a state of shock and exhaustion since Tommy's abduction and it was only now that the shock and horror of all that had happened was making itself known.

She could almost feel the heat of the Warehouse fire and the scent of the smoke burning into her skin. She remembered the shattering glass windows of the car and the way the light caught the fragments like finely cut diamonds. But it was the memory of Tommy's expression, seconds before the rifle connected with the back of his skull that had her choking on tears. There had been such a look of hopelessness in his eyes, as if he felt he'd personally failed her and now knew there was nothing more he could do to rectify the situation.

Nick had reached across the restaurant table and taken her hands in his and comfortingly stroked them as she struggled to regain her composure. She'd already caught the attention of the other diners as she ravenously devoured a plate of food, and then there was the clothing... They probably wouldn't even have been surprised had she explained that hadn't eaten that day or the one before and had spent the night sleeping in an old bus shelter.

How on earth had she gotten to this point? She was Jude freaking Harrison!

"So then I came to find you," she finally managed to finish up, between hiccups. "Chris wanted me to call my parents to get money that but that would have opened up a whole other can of worms and," she shrugged helplessly, "I don't like being alone with Chris. He still makes my skin crawl."

"Where is he now?"

She shrugged. "No idea. I slipped away while he was sleeping. He seemed to think your Dad will be holding Tommy at his mansion. Do you think that's true?"

He nodded slowly, "it's as likely as anywhere else."

"Nick..." Jude began.

"You want me to go there and find him?"

"Well, it's not like I can just stroll onto the property. You're the one endowed with a biological search warrant."

He thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll do it this weekend. I'll come up with some excuse about coming home over the break. But can we do something first?"

"What?"

"Find you something else to wear."

She smiled, "please."

-=|=-

_**"Go ahead, say it! You're leaving. You'll just come back running..." **_

Jude shook her head in surprise as the car pulled up to the bus stop where she'd spent the previous night. Dusk was falling, she'd since gone shopping for new clothes and necessities and it was only some strange afterthought that had brought her back to this spot. She certainly hadn't expected to see Chris sitting dejectedly in the corner, his knees drawn up on the bench next to him, his head resting on them, blocking out the world.

She asked the driver to stop the car and then stepped out. "This really is a pitiful sight you know."

He glanced up sharply, surprise evident on his face. For a moment he seemed speechless as he stood up from the bench and then his expression clouded with anger. "Where the hell did you go?"

"To find Nick."

"Well that's bleeping great! You didn't think to wake me up first?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, in fact I made sure not to."

He stared at her accusingly. "You still don't trust me."

"Well duh Chris! After everything that's happened, you really think one sob story is going to change all that?"

"I nearly died saving your life!" He yelled, "I thought _that_ might change it."  
She ground her teeth and walked back to the car. "I saved you right back. We're even." She motioned to the other side of the car before stepping inside. "I have a room at the Hilton. You can come or stay here I don't particularly care."

He cursed under his breath and kicked the bench. She just slammed her car door and pointedly turned away from him. After a moment's contemplation and further cursing, he grudgingly crossed to the other side of the car and got in.

-=|=-

_**"I'm sitting down here but hey you can't see me…" **_

Nick drummed his fingers against the steering wheel nervously as he waited for the intercom to come to life. He was waiting in his car outside his father's estate. He was painfully aware of the van parked just down the street and Jude and Chris' presence inside. He felt like there were invisible eyes everywhere, watching to see what he'd do, waiting for him to screw up.

Finally the intercom system cracked to life and he relayed his name. A camera zoomed out of an alcove in the wall and turned to focus on his face. A few seconds later the wrought iron gates opened slowly.

He'd never felt at ease on this property, despite it having been the home of his childhood. At a glance it seemed like any child's dream, with it's vast lawns, woody groves and slow meandering stream. An impressive tree hut was built in a far off corner and there was even a lake for fishing. But the property only brought back memories of feeling like an outsider in a household that was perpetually empty and mournful.

He parked out front of the building and handed his keys over to a groundskeepers who would park the car in the parking garage out back. There was no one waiting to greet him, despite the fact that this was the first time he'd come home to visit in nearly a year. He jogged up the marble stairs leading to the door and stepped into the expansive house.

A young maid smiled in greeting as she walked past, a duster in hand, and from the kitchen he could smile the inviting aroma of cookies baking. That at least smelt like home, or at least what he imagined a home should smell like.

"Is my father at home?" he asked the cook when he walked into the kitchen.

"He's up stairs in his office," the older woman replied as she pulled a tray of cookies out of the oven. "Don't!" She chastised in amusement as Nick reached for one, "you'll burn your fingers."

He just grinned and bounced the hot cookie from one hand to the other as he left the room.

The grand staircase in the center of the house had always reminded him of the one in the film 'Titanic' and as a child he'd always cringed, expecting a torrent of unexplained washer to come rushing down at him as he walked up it. Even now he shuddered slightly as he climbed to the first floor and headed for his father's office.

He tapped lightly on the door and waited for his father's distracted reply. Sure enough, he was on the phone, his legs resting on the oak desk in front of him. He waved a hand at Nick while arguing with the person on the other end of the line.

"I don't care about your excuses for your own inadequacy," he was saying angrily, "I'm paying you to do what was agreed upon." He rolled his eyes and paused for the person's response. "Just call me when it's done." He snapped, then calmly rested the phone in it's cradle.

Nick had busied himself slowly walking around the room, admiring as he always did, the vast collection of classic books that rested in the book shelves that lined two of the four walls.

"Nick," Furlow said, rising to his feet awkwardly, "it's good to see you son. How have you been?" He walked over to Nick and there was a moment of awkwardness as he contemplated the appropriate greeting, eventually he just offered his hand.

"I'm good."

"You must tell me about your studies over dinner," Furlow said, his eyes already drifting back to his desk, "I have business to arrange but I've requested the cook put together something special. You'll be staying overnight won't you?"

"I guess so," Nick shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't enthused about the idea but had no intention of leaving until he'd located Tommy's whereabouts, or at least concluded he wasn't on this property.

"Good, good. Well, I'll see you at dinner then," Furlow settled back behind his desk and Nick could almost see the wall being erected between them once again.  
He nodded, though his father no longer had eyes for him, and left the room.

-=|=-

_**"So I hold onto our secrets in white houses..." **_

Nick felt ridiculously self conscious as he searched his childhood home for the kidnapped boybander. He tried to camouflage his poor attempt at spying as a nostalgic walk down memory lane and stopped at every family portrait.

He quickly ascertained Tommy wasn't present in the actual home, though he'd expected as much. He stopped in the kitchen for further cookies and noticed the cook preparing a plate of food. Dinner had been an hour earlier and it struck him as strange.

"Are you only just eating?" He asked, motioning to the food.

"Oh, it's not for me."

Instantly Nick was on edge. The hair on the back of his neck rose suspiciously.

"Your father has a builder staying on the premises. He's working on some renovations in the basement."

"Oh." Nick nodded slowly. "I haven't seen him."

"He's not here that often." The older man frowned. "I can't see how he's getting much work done. He generally shows up at meal times. I see him when he collects the food then not much later I see him leaving the property again."

Nick was already on his feet and headed for the door. "Thanks for the cookie."

He almost couldn't remember where in the house the basement door was located. As a child the room had scared him and he'd avoided it like the plague. Now, with the over abundance of rooms and doors on the first floor of the house a little less familiar for his absence, it seemed even harder to locate. When he finally did find the entrance he was surprised to find the door locked.

"No one in, I'm afraid." A voice said from behind him.

He turned to see one of his father's henchmen," a man he recognized from serving as security at the recent ball, standing behind him with the plate of food. "It's pretty dangerous down there at the moment – exposed electrical wires, nails and so on. I couldn't in good conscience let you in." He explained.

Nick laughed casually. "I'll watch where I tread."

The man shook his head. "Sorry."

Nick watched him silently for a few seconds, contemplating throwing the 'do you know who I am?' card. For the first time he really took in the man's appearance. He was half a foot taller then Nick and well built. His jaw was square and there was a mean edge in his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and Nick had the distinct feeling he was actually itching for a confrontation.

"Fine," Nick nodded slightly and walked down the hallway. He moved slowly, his thumbs tucked into the pockets of his jeans, his gait intentionally casual. He went so far as to hum a tune to himself, knowing the man's cruel eyes were watching as he disappeared out of site down the hallway.

**Teasers for Part 35****  
**_**"So he tried to pacify her but what's inside her never dies…" **_

_"Maybe the old man is really a mad scientist," Chris continued to fill the silence, "he probably wants to make you into his Frankenstein bride. I bet he's turning Tommy into a pretty boy Frankenstein servant about now." He guffawed to himself, "he'll probably come out like that robot in 'Lost in Space' all zombie movements and 'does not compute, does not compute'."_

"I am this close to hitting you right now!" Jude snapped, holding up her thumb and index finger to demonstrate a space only few millimeters wide. 


	36. Part 35: he tried to pacify her

**This next bit of the story is kind of tricky. It's been in my head in some capacity since this time last year but it was mapped out along the lines of 'everything miraculously works out - I'll figure it out when I get there' and now I'm unfortunately there and have to figure it out...**

It's a little dull so I made it an extra long chapter to save dragging it all out. And because the last scene is pretty much all I like...

If any of you have suggestions or theories or requests regarding what's coming up, I'd love to hear them. I might get some inspiration.

**Part 35****  
**_**"So he tried to pacify her but what's inside her never dies…" **_

The interior of the van was stuffy in the late afternoon sun and the gradually increasing claustrophobia was only made worse from being in an enclosed space with Chris. Truth be told, Jude was starting to regret her harsh attitude with him the day before. He still put her on edge and she was tired of playing the damsel in distress. She was on the defensive with him but wondering if this was really fair, perhaps she really was just punishing him for good intentions.

It had been too many hours since they'd watched Nick's car pull up to the high walls of his father's estate. He'd barely glanced in their direction, his expression showing no interest or recognition for the black van with the ominous black tinted windows parked on the opposite side of the street. Jude had felt a chill when the gates opened and ultimately swallowed him up. From their position they could see the distant roof of the three story mansion but little else. Really, their stake out was pointless but she wanted, needed to be close to the action, as close to where Tommy was possibly being kept as she could.

"Well Princess," Chris muttered, fiddling with an old Rubix cube, "you're on the wrong side of the proverbial moat."

"Shut up," she muttered under her breath. For the umpteenth time she flipped open her cell phone and checked for a message from Nick.

"You know, modern technological advances allow cell phones to make funny noises called ringing, they also shake sometimes. These unusual occurrences are to alert you when you receive a call or message and thus, they save you checking constantly."

Jude ignored his comment and sighed. She slipped the cell phone back into her pocket then lowered her seat into a vertical position, allowing more space to crawl into the back of the van.

"Maybe the old man is really a mad scientist," Chris continued to fill the silence, "he probably wants to make you into his Frankenstein bride. I bet he's turning Tommy into a pretty boy Frankenstein servant about now." He guffawed to himself, "he'll probably come out like that robot in 'Lost in Space' all zombie movements and 'does not compute, does not compute'."

"I am this close to hitting you right now!" Jude snapped, holding up her thumb and index finger to demonstrate a space only few millimeters wide.

He turned to face her, resting his shoulders on the back of his seat. "Hey, I don't mind. You're hot when you're mad."

"I'm going to call him," Jude declared, ignoring the last comment.

"He said he'd call you."

"Well, maybe he forgot." She fished the cell phone out of her pocket. The plastic case was still warm from her hand the last time she's checked it.

"Yeah," Chris snorted, "that's likely."

Jude's hands were shaky, nervous, as she selected Nick's number and pressed call. A rock track played in place of the normal ringing noise and Jude closed her eyes tightly against the chaotic noise. She could almost imagine she could hear Nick's phone ringing, mere meters away, over the fence and metaphorical moat that separated them.

Finally, when she was just about to give up and throw her phone at Chris, who had been making 'you're crazy' motions, twirling his finger beside his head, Nick answered.

"Nick?" she breathed softly, stupidly; he was the one who needed to worry about being overheard, not her.

"Hey," he responded quietly. He seemed surprised to be speaking to her, and a little distracted.

"I hadn't heard from you..." she began slowly. There was a tightness in her chest, a fear that the report would come back with nothing found and she'd once again be in the dark about Tommy's location.

"Yeah, I'm still getting that information together." His words were neutral, vague, meaning nothing to any overhearing ear. "There might be something," he sounded a little reluctant as he admitted the last fact, and at her involuntary gasp of relief, she realized why. "Look, I'm about to fall into a rose bush if I'm not careful. Can I call you back in a few minutes?"

"Um, well, I guess so," she said reluctantly.

She glared at the phone as a dull dial tone echoed from it's receiver. Slowly, she shut it off and slouched back down in her seat.

"Well?" Chris asked, feigning a bored yawn.

"May be something. I have to wait."

"Huh," Chris remarked in amusement, "isn't this such a perfect 'I told you so' moment."

Had the phone not been so precious to her in that moment, as she waited for Nick's return call, she _would_ have hurled it.

-=|=-

"Cause it's sunny south of here and if I drive until the daylight breaks, tomorrow I'll be there..."

Nick slid his cell phone back into his pocket and glanced around surreptitiously. He was behind the mansion, around him stretched yards and yards of freshly mown lawn, dotted by leafy trees. He could hear birds chirping and the soft rustle of the wind in the leaves. It was all deceptively peaceful and innocent.

Sighing, he disentangled himself from the bushes lining the wall of the house. So far his search had been futile and dangerous. He already had a splinter in his thumb and a tear in his shirt from the rose bush he'd previously mentioned to Jude. Having failed to get past the goon guarding the basement he'd gone in search of an external clue to indicate Tommy's presence. He was looking for a basement window, an air vent, something.

He rounded a corner. He was now pretty confident he was level with the basement. The mansion was huge but the basement wasn't the size of the entire floor plan. The mansion had grown over the years and the basement was in the center of the building, beneath the original homestead. Once again there were bushes lining the wall but these were different. The ground beneath them was freshly overturned and, if he hadn't known better, he could have sworn the small shrubs had recently been transplanted.

He found a small gap between two shrubs and pushed his way through, once again looking over his shoulder for any passing eyes. There was a corridor-like gap between the shrubs and the wall, just big enough for him to walk through comfortably. Leaning forward he scanned the wall for anything out of the ordinary. He was just about to give up and call Jude back with the disappointing noise when he spotted a strange opening. As he got closer he found an open window-like hole with steel bars blocking the entrance. It was a couple feet off the ground, barely hidden from the gardens by the shrubs.

He knelt down quietly beside the window, unsure of who he'd find on the other side. Moving slowly, he attempted to glance in while revealing as little of his head as possible. The room inside had old fashioned stone walls, though it didn't smell like an old crypt. It smelt of plaster and fresh timber.

"Tommy?" he whispered quietly. No sooner had the words escaped and he was cringing with regret. How the heck was he supposed to explain this away if the goon was in hearing distance.

There was a short pause and then a raspy voice answered. "Hello?"

Biting the bullet, Nick moved in front of the window and peered in properly. He could now see the entire interior, and sure enough, hidden in the half his previous view point hadn't revealed, was Tommy. He was disheveled, he hadn't shaved in days and there were big bags under his eyes.

"It is you," Nick breathed.

"And you," Tommy blinked in surprise. He seemed a little dazed.

"Jude is going to be so relieved," Nick said, retrieving the phone from his pocket.

"Jude?" Tommy said softly. At her name he seemed to snap out of his daze. A little spark returned to his eyes and he stood up from his crouching position against the wall. "Is she okay?"

Nick nodded as he dialed in the number. "She's fine. She's nearby and nearly having a nervous break down worrying about you."

-=|=-

"There's nothing left so hold your breathe. Ready to wait, caught inside this tidal wave..."

Chris watched with a half-hearted curiosity as Jude clutched her cell phone to her ear. She was listening to Nick's every word intently and with a sinking heart Chris realized that Tommy must have been found. Jude's eyes were alight and her foot was tapping the floor impatiently.

"I'm going to come," she said. "What do you mean? No, I'm going to come to you." She paused. "I'll find a way. I changed my appearance – even if someone does spot me they won't recognize me."

She had changed her appearance, Chris nodded to himself approvingly. She'd had her hair permed into a mess of tight curls that framed her face, changing it's shape and drawing attention away from her features. She'd had her hair highlighted with a mix of red, black and blond streaks and her make-up was dramatic. The dark and thick eyeliner wasn't his favorite of the changes. She'd gone over the top with it's application but it did change her face. As for her body; she was wearing thick platform shoes that made her appeal taller. He'd barely managed to talk her out of buying fat padding at a costume shop. Sure she'd look different carrying an extra fifteen pounds around her waist but it was just so... wrong.

"Nick," Jude's voice was pleading. "I can't just stay here. I need to see him." She paused, listening to his words. Chris could see the change in her expression. Itw as reluctant but Nick was successfully changing her mind.

"Fine," she sighed. "A few hours before daybreak then. Yes, I'll get a lot of rest. Keep the guards off the south corner. I think I saw a way over the wall when we pulled up."

She snapped her phone shut and turned to Chris. "Okay, here's the plan."

-=|=-

"If I had to, I would put myself right beside you. So let me ask: would you like that? Would you like that?"

Chris lay on his back on the sofa of the small apartment Nick had hired for him and Jude, half-heartedly tossing a hackey sack into the air and catching it as it fell. He could hear Jude bustling around in the kitchen, opening and slamming cupboard doors and muttering to herself softly. She'd been on edge since the moment they'd turned the van around and headed back for the city.

"You know, there is a restaurant just downstairs," he pointed out. "I'm not sure I'm really brave enough to try your cooking."

Her mess of auburn curls appeared at the doors as she glared around at him. "Who said I was cooking for you?"

He pretended to be taken aback. "I figured you'd have a hard time passing up the chance to poison my meal. Eye drops in the soup perhaps, or maybe you did it officially and sourced some super strength laxatives?"

She slapped a hand to her head. "Damn! Why didn't I think of that?" Shaking her head, she disappeared back into the kitchen.

Chris tossed the hackey sack into the air once again then muttered in frustration as it fell out of his reach and disappeared behind the sofa. The crashing had resumed in the kitchen.

He stood up and stretched his long legs before nervously walking into the kitchen. For all the crashing he was surprised to find Jude simply making toast. Their room had come with a kitchen stocked with the food basics, not enough for a four course meal but they weren't quite as desperate as toast for dinner.

"You should make eggs," he remarked.

Jude glanced over at him, a glare still in her eyes but also a hint of curiosity. "Why?"

"Smashing the shells, very satisfying when you're on the edge." He took a carton of eggs from the fridge and a glass bowl from the cupboard. Jude watched silently then slowly took the eggs he offered her. "Forget about the egg shells," he instructed, "just watch it down with as much force as you feel is necessary."

Still appearing reluctant, Jude held up the egg then lowered it quickly, smashing it against the edge of the bowl. The shell cracked and exploded, sending eggs down both sides of the bowl and up into the air. A glob of yolk landed on Jude's nose while splatters of white fell onto Chris' hair.

"Wow," he remarked as Jude stood frozen, the shattered remnant of the shell in one hand and the other suspended in the air by her face, held up as if to shield her from the onslought. "You're a natural!"

"A natural egg cracker?" she asked with a glimmer of a smile.

"And here I just thought you were a nutcracker!"

She snorted at the comment, then seeming surprised by the outburst, put a hand to her lips. Chris watched silently as she contemplated her action. The shattered shell fell from her hand and she dipped her fingers into the gooey egg that had pooled into the bowl. Calmly, she turned to him, hand help up before her. "What did you say?" she asked.

He backed away. "Nothing." He reached for an egg and held it like a grenade. Jude paused.

"You wouldn't," she said calmly, "she took another step toward him."

"I hear egg does great things for the hair," he remarked. "Don't they use it at spas?"

Jude rolled her eyes and flicked her hand out, sending good flying at him. He instantly responded, tossing the edge of her. He connected with her shoulder. With only just enough force to crack. She felt the cool liquid seeping into her shirt and covered it with a hand. "That hurt," she remarked in a small voice.

"No it didn't." He didn't sound as sure as his words implied.

"Gosh, here I was just playing around and you had to go and make it violent." She shook her head sadly. "Some things never change."

"Jude," he took a hesitant step forward, "I'm sorry."

Her head was bowed, one hand shielding her eyes and though he had a distinct feeling he was being played, he found himself moving forward. He ducked his head, attempting to self her face. He hated himself for the seeming naiivety but he couldn't turn away, not even from faked pain.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he said softly. He reached out to stroke her cheek and completely failed to notice her hand reaching out for the bowl of egg. In the next instant he was frozen in shock as egg rained down on his head and dripped down his neck.

"Me too," she responded, grinning smugly.

"You are so going to pay for that."

"But the egg shell might hurt." She repeated the voice she'd used, mockingly, rolling her eyes, completely believing he'd fallen for her act. As she spoke, she reached for an egg and hurled it at him. Effortlessly he dodged and the egg splattered against the wall behind him. He reached for an egg and Jude turned to run.

"You really shouldn't leave the kitchen," he pointed out. "Nick will get in trouble if we get egg on the carpet."

"Then you'll just have to refrain from throwing the egg."

He walked toward her, tossing the egg in the air and catching it, his eyes on her. "But I'm the jerk remember? Maybe I don't care if he gets in a little trouble with the landlord. Maybe it'll be good for him. He always get of scot free, unlike the rest of us."

"You're okay," Jude pointed out, attention temporarily diverted. "You're not dead."

His slow steps had taken him to her and he paused. With the egg clutched in his left hand he rested his right hand on the wall behind her. The door was to her left and in order to escape she'd have to duck to her right to get around him, something made impossible by their proximity to the refidgerater. "Yet." He pointed out.

"You'll be okay." She look him in the eye as she spoke. "I'll make sure of it."

"Okay then." He nodded and by way of peace offering, handed her the egg.

**Teasers for Part 36****  
**_**"Along the staircase I dream to hear you, in a whisper quiet room..." **_

_He was supposed to wait for her at the door. She'd been gone all of five minutes and in that time he'd vanished. She had a bad feeling in her gut, something in the back of her mind that told her he was in trouble... _


	37. Part 36: In a whisper quiet room

**Part 36****  
**_**"Along the staircase I dream to hear you, in a whisper quiet room..." **_

Jude shivered in the cool evening breeze as she and Chris silently walked along the wall of Furlow's estate. The heat of the day was long forgotten as a soft breeze blew frosty air against her uncovered face.

She paused. "Here it is." In front of her was a large oak tree. It's trunk was mere inches from the tall brick wall. Almost eight feet from the ground a large branch extended across the wall. It was broken a few feet from the trunk, thought still firmly attached, and bowed down toward the ground like an accidental ladder. "If I can get to that branch I could climb across the wall and drop to the ground easily enough."

Chris squinted an attempt to make out the branch in the darkness. It was sill a few hours until dawn and they were far enough from the city that there were no street lights. A half moon was the only means of light. "If I lift you up onto my shoulders you could probably reach the lowest branches on this side." He skeptically eyed the branch he spoke of, some six feet from the ground.

"Okay," Jude sounded far more certain then she felt. "Let's do it."

Chris was eying the branch still. "It's going to be tough for me to get up."

"You're not coming," Jude explained as she motioned for him to kneel down so she could climb onto his shoulders.

"You're not going in there alone."

"Look, every guard and goon in there knows you. You'll just be a liability if someone sees us."

"Jude, it could be dangerous!"

"Yeah, and it's a rescue mission for Tommy, something you couldn't care less about. It's my problem, not yours."

"Just because I don't like Quincy doesn't mean I want you getting hurt," he argued.

"Okay," she sighed and looked at the tree for a second. "How about this? I'll do a little recon and if I need you, I'll call. Okay? Nick's waiting for me on the other side after all."

Chris snorted and muttered something under his breath that sounded distinctly like 'great help he'll be.'

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you going to kneel or not?"

Smirking, he made a deep and dramatic bow. "To you Princess, anytime."

-=|=-

"tick tock, tick tock, tick tock..."

Jude had barely let go of the branch and gotten a firm footing when a shadowy form moved toward her in the darkness. She pressed her back up against the wall and found herself wishing she had let Chris come with her.

"Jude?" It was Nick's voice floating through the silvery garden to her.

"You scared me half to death!" she scolded as she crept over to meet him.

"Sorry." He looked like he'd seen a ghost himself and was surprisingly quiet as he took her hand and led her back to the house.

"Did you get any sleep?" She wondered if perhaps this was responsible for his strange behavior.

"Not really. I was, uh, looking through the house for something for you to use against Dad."

"Did you find anything?"

He paused. They were in the middle of a patch of lawn and she didn't like feeling so exposed. The setting was strangely reminiscent of a scene in a prison movie, like they were creeping through the courtyard and any moment the searchlight would illuminate them.

"Not exactly. I did find something though." He was looking at her closely, though she wasn't sure he could see much in the dark. Did she still have egg in her hair?

He glanced around, seeming to remember their location and mission. "I'll explain later. Come on, I'll show you where Tommy is."

Her eyes darted around her as they crept toward the ominous looking mansion. They passed a massive tree and her eyes were drawn to the small building nestled in the first layer of branches. "Nice tree house," she remarked.

"Yeah," Nick motioned toward the wall of the house as above them a room light turned on. "He's around here." He led her around the corner of the house and pointed to a gap in the bush. "There's a door to the house at the other end of this wall. I'll wait for you there. Hurry okay?"

-=|=-

"Don't you know that you're always, you're always on my mind, girl, gotta know that you're always, you're always on my mind..."

Tommy could have sworn his cell was shrinking. With every passing hour the ceiling seemed to sink toward him, the walls contract inward threateningly. It seemed far too long since Nick had left, his words cryptic, promising nothing.

Tommy was dozing on his wooden bed, his sleep plagued by dreams; strange, fleeting images, haunting and terrifying but too transparent to really grasp. He'd awake with a start, sitting bolt upright, his eyes searching out the small barred windows and the reassuring flickering of the stars in the night sky.

He awoke in the early hours of the morning, Jude's face dancing before his eyes, her lilting voice echoing in his mind. His eyes once again sought out the window and he started in surprise to see a shadowy figure crouching there.

"Tommy?" It was Jude's voice.

In seconds he was on his feet, his fingers clutching the bars as he gazed up at her. "Is it really you?"

She nodded and reached between the bars to rest the palm of her hand against his cheek. I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so sorry."

"Shh. None of that. The important thing is that you're okay and that you're here, even though I wish you weren't. It's too risky."

"Give it up," she shook her head, "You're not going to get anywhere." She sighed. "I have to meet Nick. Don't go anywhere okay?"

"Very funny."

-=|=-

"I've seen this room and I've walked these halls..."

When Jude reached the back door Nick had directed her to, she found it open and swaying in the breeze. Gazing inside was like staring into the gaping mouth of a monster, with nothing discernable inside but everything terrifying. She heard voices above her and behind her new patches of lawn were lit up as lights upstairs were turned on. Voices were approaching and, knowing the open door would attract attention, she stepped inside and closed it behind her.

Now she was inside her eyes were quickly adjusting to the lack of light. She was in a little alcove just off the main corridor. In front of her was the base of a stair well, beyond that she could see through to a kitchen and there was a mystery door to her left. To her right was an old arm chair and a small window with thick velvet drapes that reached the floor. She could hear footsteps at the top of the stairs and dove for the drapes, quickly wrapping them around her body.

Though the drapes adequately concealed her in the darkened room, they rendered her unable to see what was going on. It seemed at least two sets of feet were coming down the stairs though it was hard to tell. They paused at the bottom of the steps, a door opened and another person joined them. The footsteps then faded away down the hallway. She peeked out from behind the hallway and saw no one. The door to her left was now partially ajar but slowly drifting shut. On an impulse and unexplainable hunch she darted over to it and stepped inside. Before her was a staircase leading down into darkness.

She'd found the basement.

Jude quickly made her way down the stairs, unsure of what she'd find at the bottom. She assumed the third set of footsteps had belonged to the guard and that there would be no one but Tommy downstairs but had no idea when he would return.

A single light bulb lit the small basement. The main room was empty except for a camping cot set up by the wall, a wooden table with a box on top and and a deck chair. In the corner of the room was a square, stone walled room with a thick wooden door. The room seemed out of place in the recently updated basement space that still smelt of drying paint.

Jude quickly rushed over to the door.

"Tommy?" she whispered.

He was at the door in seconds. He seemed surprised to see her alone. "Where's Nick?"

"He disappeared."

He glanced behind her to the basement steps. "I don't like this."

"Me either. Where's the key?" she glanced at the lock for the first time. "Oh."

In place of the old fashioned keyhole she'd expected, she found a modern security lock with a numeric keypad. "Tommy, what's the pin?"

His grim expression told her everything she'd expected. She was racking her mind for an alternative plan when her cell phone beeped to inform her of an incoming text.

She was expecting an update request from Chris as she fished out the cell phone and opened the new message. Instead she found an unknown number and two words.

TREE HOUSE

She shoved the phone back into her pocket and turned her attention back to Tommy's hopeless eyes.

"I'm going to go get help okay?" she started to walk away but his voice stopped her.

"Who?" She paused, her eyes on the floor in front of her, then slowly turned back to him.

"It's a long story okay? Just trust me." He grudgingly nodded and she turned and ran for the stairs. Once she was at the top she paused to listen for approaching footsteps. The house was quiet, deathly quiet, eerily quiet, scarily quiet.

Where was Nick? He was supposed to wait for her at the door and in the all of the five minutes she'd been gone, he'd vanished completely? It didn't make sense. It wasn't like him. She had a bad feeling in her gut, something in the back of her mind that told her he was in trouble. It continued to nag at her as she texted Chris to meet her at the fence. And it was Nick's voice in her head that led her to the tree house.

**Teasers for Part 37****  
**_**"With the lights out, it's less dangerous..."**_

_"Look, Charlie Brown. I get that it might be your time of the month or something like that but we really don't have time for the unexplained mood swings-"_

He cut her off by raising a finger to her lips and stilling their motion. "I was just thinking," he said slowly, "that when we get Tommy back I won't getting many opportunities to do this..." 


	38. Part 37: With the lights out

Here it is. Sorry about the cliffhanger ending. Hopefully the next chapter will be up a lot sooner.

Please comment!

_____________________________________________

**Part 37****  
**_**"With the lights out, it's less dangerous..." **_

The pieces of wood nailed into the tree trunk to form a makeshift ladder were wobbly and unstable. Dry rot had set in and she had to skip a few for fear of falling to her death, well, to many bruises. She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the top and pulled her body up over the edge. A stream of moonlight fell through the window of the room and lit up a small object on the floor, the only thing present. She stepped closer to see an iPod.

She quickly flipped through the content, grateful Sadie had brought the same model for Christmas last year and that she knew how to work it. For the most part the Nano was set to it's factory settings. There were about ten playlists and a few albums, a total of fifty songs. She flipped through the playlists, starting to wonder if any of this meant anything or if she was just wasting valuable time on some stupid wild goose chase. One of the names caught her attention as she was scrolling through and she had to scroll back up to find it again: 'Hey Jude'. Even as she clicked on the playlist she was shaking her head and telling herself it was just a coincidence, just a popular song people love, only inside the playlist wasn't a collection of Beatles songs, in fact there was only one song: 'Daughters' by John Mayer. She flicked through the other menu options and found a clock set to the New York timezone and a note: 'Not everything is as it seems'.

From her spot in the tree Jude was able to see out over the one story wing of the mansion to the driveway beyond. A distant purr of a car engine caught her attention and she pressed her back to the wall when the arc of the car lights threatened to reach her.

From her spot she saw the car stop and a man get out. Some sinking part of her inexplicably knew him: the basement guard returning.

-=|=-

_**"Tonight you look so pretty, yes you do. You know it's all because of you..." **_

"So, does he know I'm here?" Chris asked.

He and Jude had met up by the tree that served as a ladder and were now sneaking back to the house. Whatever had gone down earlier, the house had now settled into silence. Except for one dull glow from the ground floor hallway, all the lights were off.

Jude was replaying 'Daughters' on the mystery iPod and had barely heard Chris's comment. The melody was so familiar, the lyrics holding some secret she could reach, a code she couldn't crack. Never had a song frustrated her more. When she noticed Chris staring at her expectantly she shook her head.

He snickered. "He's going to be so pissed." When she didn't respond he glanced sideways at her. "Glad to see I have your undivided attention."

"Say something worth listening to and maybe you will." She hadn't explained about the text message or the iPod. There were still somethings she wanted to keep him in the dark about. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just a little tense. Thanks for helping me. So what's your plan?" As she spoke she eyed the sack he had slung over his shoulder suspiciously.

"I'm going to create a distraction while you sneak in and rescue your damsel in distress." His shrug said: 'duh'.

She rolled her eyes. "What kind of distraction?"

He glanced down at the iPod in her hands. "I think you're too distracted to handle it."

"Stop acting like a child."

The sting of the words failed. He grinned. "I'd hate to ruin the surprise. Where's the entry to the house?"

Grudgingly she pointed out the door she'd entered and exited through. She'd ensured it wouldn't lock behind her by taping down the catch on the inside edge of the door. With a few further instructions and teasing quip regarding how hot she looked in camouflage gear, Chris started walking away.

Jude was scanning the wall beside the door, looking for a good spot to hide when Chris' promised distraction dragged the guard from the house. She didn't notice the footsteps behind her and barely suppressed a blood curdling scream when she spun to see a form behind her.

"Chill princess," Chris said. The teasing tone was missing from his voice and he was looking at her funny.

"Did you forget something?" she gasped. Her heartbeat was keeping pace with the pounding drum in her mind, the beat that increased every few minutes as time continued to run out.

"Sort of," he kicked at a stone in the grass and glanced at her through his lashes, his head tilted to the ground.

"Look, Charlie Brown. I get that it might be your time of the month or something like that but we really don't have time for the unexplained mood swings-"

He cut her off by raising a finger to her lips and stilling their motion. "I was just thinking," he said slowly, "that when we get Tommy back I won't getting many opportunities to do this..."

As she gazed at him blankly, his words and behavior still not registering with any particular thought in her mind, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers gently. There was the complimentary pause to process her reaction and when she didn't physically recoil he pressed his lips to hers again, harder. She hadn't recoiled due to the haze of shock and confusion that had wrapped around their virtually intertwined bodies. With her eyes wide open she was able to see Chris's flutter shut as his lips glided over her smoothly. It felt nice, far nicer then she would have expected, had she thought about kissing Chris, which she hadn't... definitely.

She didn't return the kiss but she didn't slap him either. One hand slid through her hair then rested lightly on the back of her neck, pulling her a fraction closer as his other searched out her hand and held it in his loosely. And then he stopped. He rested his forehead against hers for a second, exhaling slowly before pulling back.

"I should have known," he smiled sadly, "all about Tommy right? Everything always is."

"I'm not good with surprises, Chris." She took a step back and his hands slid away from hers. "I don't, um, I, what-"

He shook his head. "Forget it. Whatever. Give me a coupe of minutes to get everything set up."

And with that he was gone.

-=|=-

_**"I'm the man on the moon, I'm the man on the ledge, I'm the words you never knew inside your head, to be read..." **_

Jude had found a small hiding spot behind some bushes and was crouching there with sticks digging into her ankles and branches entangling themselves into her hair, when the world exploded.

She barely managed to suppress a squeal of fright when the first booming explosion echoed into the night air. It was immediately followed by a high pitched scream, a climbing note reaching such a height that eventually exploded and the sky was lit with bright expanding stars of color.

To her right there was a popping sound, following by another building note, one that was cut off before it's conclusion. Around the bush she was just able to make out the sight of something flying into a hedge which soon caught light.

There were more booms, more squeals and the distant sound of small but heavy items clattering onto the mansion roof above. The back door swung open, crashing into the wall angrily and she ducked back behind the bush as a dark form ran out into the garden. He paused for a moment, yelled a couple of expletives then kicked the door shut behind him and raced for the burning hedge.

As soon as his figure began to fade, Jude darted out from behind the bush and into the house. The door had bounced back open behind the man, her tape trick rendering it unable to hold closed and the force of the slam sending it swinging back out. It greeted her, just as it had earlier that night, like a gaping mouth into a bottomless pit and yet she raced in without pausing.

Her feet clattered down the stairs to the basement, yet the noise was barely audible over the constant booms and squeals from outside. An eerie warm glow was shining behind her, flames reflecting on the walls of the house.

Tommy was waiting at the door of the cell, his eyes wide. "What's going on?"

"Um," Jude tossed her hair over her shoulder as she surveyed the room a second time, "not entirely sure. We seem to be getting an impromptu firework display, sans the safety precautions."

She ran over to the staircase and peered into the darkness underneath it. In her haste before she'd failed to notice the fire extinguisher and fire axe secured to the wall.

"Okay, plan B." She told Tommy as she pried the axe loose from the wall. She walked over to the cell and decisively swung the axe above her head.

"Woah! Hold it there Rose! I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" Her voice had reached a panicked, shrill level and she couldn't stop herself from constantly glancing over her shoulder, certain the guard would return any moment.

"You and an axe just doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Have you been bonding with your cell Tommy?"

He shook his head, confused. "No."

"Then step away from the door and shut up."

He obeyed. A brief flicker of a thought crossed her mind, that she should be savoring her sudden new assertive streak, and the even more appealing submissive side of Tommy, but there simply wasn't time.

She swung the axe down against the mechanical lock and felt a painful shock wave run from her hands up to her shoulder. Wincing, she lifted the axe once again and swung it back against the mechanism. There was a groaning noise and lights flashed. A couple more swings and the number pad fell free from the door, a second later there was a loud click.

"I think that was it," Jude murmured breathless. Tommy tried the door and it swung out. Panting slightly, Jude dropped the axe to the floor. Another loud boom echoed outside as Tommy pulled her into his arms and squeezed her tightly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

He released her but left one arm around her shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

"There's something I should tell you," she began as they moved toward the stairs, "when I went to get help-"

He silenced her with a hand raised between them. They both froze and then she heard it, approaching footsteps above the stairs.

"Get in the cell," Tommy hissed, pushing her toward the door.

She complied, running to the cell quickly. As an afterthought she kicked the number pad into the cell, hiding the evidence of her break in. She was vaguely aware of Tommy grabbing the box from the table and taking something from it. He backed into the far corner of the room, a shadow falling across him and concealing his presence. No sooner had Jude pulled the cell door shut behind her when she heard the footsteps starting down the stairs.

**Teasers for Part 38****  
**_**"He smiles politely back at you, you stare politely right on through..." **_

_She heard the guard laugh to himself, and a shuffling of feet. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to steal other kids toys?" he asked. _


	39. Part 38: Our time is running out

_____________________________________________

**Part 38****  
**_**"He smiles politely back at you, you stare politely right on through..." **_

It all happened in a strange, disconnected blur. Perhaps it was her spot behind the bars, and her efforts to remain unseen while actually being aware of what was happening. She was aware of the guard coming down the stairs, of him pausing and taking a cell phone from his pocket. The first she heard, the second she guessed by the sound of the music that played when the device was turned on. From her corner of the cell she did see Tommy step out of the shadows, a gun in his hands.

She heard the guard laugh to himself, and a shuffling off feet. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to steal other kids toys?" he asked.

"Shut up." Tommy's voice was smooth and assertive, but Jude could recognize the flicker of uncertainty in his eyes.

"That's my gun. I don't appreciate people taking my stuff." Jude saw his hand wave toward the table. "So how about you put it back and get back into your cell."

"Yeah, right."

"Alright. That's fine. Shoot me then."

"Put your hands against the back of your neck and face the wall," Tommy instructed.

"No."

"Do it!" Tommy yelled.

"Did you even check it was loaded?"

"What?"

The man moved forward and Jude saw his profile, his smirking, bemused profile. "Give me the gun, boy."

Tommy pulled the trigger, the high pitched click echoed into the silence but nothing happened. The man reached out and pried the gun from his hand, then tossed it onto the table with one hand, with the other he reached into his jacket and pulled out a second gun.

"Now this, this one's loaded. So how about _you_ put your hands on your head and face the wall.

Tommy hesitated for a moment, his gaze briefly flickering to Jude. She shook her head, begging him not to endanger himself. Outside, one final boom echoed into the night. There was a clatter of things falling onto the roof as Tommy turned to face the wall. The guard took a set of handcuffs from his pocket and raised them to attach to Tommy's wrists, then suddenly he crumpled to the floor.  
Jude rushed forward to see what she'd missed, just out of her range of vision. Chris was standing there, a large shovel in one hand and a surprised grin on his face. While Jude struggled with the cell door, Tommy turned to see his rescuer, surprise then concern flashed across his face and he dove for the crumpled guards gun.

"Wow, Tom. That was a really pathetic little performance there." Chris mocked.

"Chris, thank-you so much," Jude said as she stepped out of the cell. She noticed Tommy raising the gun and quickly stepped between him and Chris. "No, Tommy. He's on our side."

Tommy laughed. "Yeah, right."

"Please," Jude sighed. "Just put the gun and I can explain. First we need to get this guy tied up and gagged. If there's one thing I've learnt from horror movies: they're never really dead, unconscious or asleep."

-=|=-

"Should I stay or should I go now?"

It was an unexpected urge that led Jude to the staircase rather then the back door. She ignored Chris's frustrated muttering as she began up the stairs. Tommy was still in the basement tying up the guard, though as she reached the first floor she could hear his footsteps on the basement stairs below.

As she walked down the hallway she glanced into each doorway: bathroom, bedroom, storeroom, bedroom, bedroom and then she found a locked door. She stopped. Chris had been following slowly, mirroring her action as he tried to determine the reason behind it. He watched as she glanced up and down the hallway for something to open the door with.

"Do you think you could kick it down?" she asked as she knelt down and peered through the keyhole.

"What?"

"Maybe I should get the axe," she shook her head, "No, that'll take too long."

"Jude?" She could hear Tommy's footsteps approaching their floor. His whispered hiss sounded irritated.

She stood up and turned to Chris. "Come on, you're a big strong boy right?"

He glanced from her to the door again. "You want me to kick down some random door?"

Over his shoulder Tommy appeared at the top of the stairs. "Guys we need to go."

"Five minutes okay? Chris was just going to kick down this door for me." She stepped back, eyes on Chris and motioned to the door.

"You're crazy," he muttered.

"Focus the force here," she motioned to the wood on the inside of the door handle. That's what they do in the movies. We just need to splinter the frame the latch is locked into, not actually kick it down. Now hurry up."

Sighing, Chris took a few steps back, braced himself then moved toward the door quickly, lifted his foot and with all his weight behind the kick, shoved it into the door. There was a bang and a crunch but the door remained solid..

"Hmmm, Maybe we should let Tommy have a go."

Chris stared at her incredulously, barely noticing as Tommy stepped forward and mirrored his efforts. Still the door stayed firm.

"That was pathetic," Chris muttered sulkingly, as Tommy stepped back.

"Fine. I'll try." Jude squared her shoulders and ignored their laughter as she stepped into place, lined up her foot, took a few steps back, then pushed forward with all her force.

The sound of splintering wood filled the air and with an irritated groan, the door slowly swung open to reveal Furlow's office. As Tommy and Chris glanced from one another and back to her in surprise, she ran over to the desk and began rifling through the drawers.

"You know that only opened because we'd broken 98% of it for you, right?" Chris asked, following her through the door.

"More like 99.5," Tommy remarked.

Jude was smiling as she turned to the wall behind the desk. "Don't worry boys. I won't tell anyone I'm stronger then you."

There was a large, tacky painting in a gilded frame behind Furlow's desk. It was slightly off balance and on closer inspection she could see it's heavy frame was made of something other then wood. She reached up and tested the weight, it was lighter then it should be, as if the frame was made of plastic. This close to the painting she could see it wasn't a painting at all but a reproduction on cardboard rather then canvas. She attempted to lift the oversized monstrosity but it's size threw her off slightly.

"Help me with this," she spluttered.

"That's okay, we won't tell anyone we're stronger then you," Chris said with a wink as he took the painting from her.

"Bulls eye," Jude breathed.

Embedded in the wall, a third of the size of the painting that hid it, was a steel safe.

"You want to steal Furlow's treasure?" Chris asked.

She shook her head. "You can bet whatever he's keeping in there he doesn't want the rest of the world to see."

Tommy snapped his fingers, suddenly catching on. "Stuff about you, about us."

She nodded, "evidence of what he's been doing. I bet that video Chris made is in there, and a whole lot more."

"So," Chris paused, "how do we get into it?"

Jude glanced from the Chris to Tommy, then back to the safe. She sighed.

-=|=-

"Well I will figure this one out on my own..."

"We already tried Jude's birthday!" Tommy snapped, slamming his fist against the door of the safe and throwing a glare over his shoulder at Chris.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Then how about we try some random numbers. We might get lucky."

"Like what? Your dogs birthday? The day you graduated from high school? Did that even happen? I know, I bet it's your mothers birthday."

Chris had jumped to his feet the moment Tommy mentioned High School and now he moved forward threateningly, until Jude's hand stopped him.

"Guys, chill out!" She snapped.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about my mother!" Chris yelled, ignoring Jude entirely, his eyes on Tommy.

"Fine, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Tommy snapped back.

Jude sunk down into Furlow's desk chair, her head in her hands. "Maybe he's hidden the password somewhere? On the back of the painting, in a desk drawer? In a photo frame?"

Tommy glanced at the table. "He doesn't have any photos. Not even any of Nick."

"And Furlow wouldn't do something like that. He's an internal person. He wouldn't leave a clue for someone like us to find. The only place that password is kept is in his mind." Chris remarked.

"Okay, lets see. We've tried Furlow's birthday, Chris's birthday, The street address for this and his company's headquarters. We've tried my birthday..." She ticked them off on her hand as she went.

"Dates are too obvious." Chris remarked.

"I am not going through ever four digit number combination in existence," Tommy snapped.

"I'm not asking you too!"

Jude glanced at her watch. "It's going to be light soon. We should leave before then. Lets try a couple more things then give it a night."

Tommy nodded and began typing in random numbers. Chris walked over to the windows and stood staring into the garden and Jude closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair, racking her brain for ideas.

"What about thirteen-five-oh-four?" Jude asked slowly, a few moments later.

Tommy turned to her. "The date you won Instant Star?"

Chris watched as Jude sat up in her chair. "Nick said Furlow became obsessed after seeing me in the competition. It's been the key to everything so far."

"I could point out that's quite the ego you have going there Princess." Chris remarked.

Tommy was typing in the numbers. There was a mechanical click and Jude let out a gasp of surprise. Smirking, Tommy turned to Chris. "It's not ego when the world does revolve around you."

Hearing a noise outside, Chris turned back to the window as Jude and Tommy began going through the contents of the safe.

"Guys, it looks like the maid has just arrived," Chris pulled back the curtain to peer down at the uniformed woman walking from her car to the front door.

Swearing, Tommy began to pull out piles of paperwork and hand them to Jude. "We need a bag or something." He scanned the room and spotted a large old-fashioned medicine bag sitting on a shelf. "There. Grab that."

"Yes sir," Chris muttered.

The emptied the contents of the safe, leaving the money and valuables but taking all paperwork and other items of interest including CDs.

"You realize we're breaking a whole bunch of laws right now, don't you?" Chris pointed out as he zipped up the bag.

"I don't really have time to think about that." Jude responded.

They barely made it out of the house without being spotted by the maid. They could hear her moving around in the kitchen, humming a song under their breath as they slipped out the back door.

Chris held up a hand as they ran across the lawn, "Wasn't that-"

"Yeah, one of Jude's songs." Tommy nodded.

ude couldn't help smiling.

____________________________________________

**Teasers for Part 40****  
**_**"I can't fall asleep to your mystery slowing blowing from the shore." **_

_  
"Get some sleep girl," she heard Tommy whisper as her eyes drifted shut. She felt his lips softly press against her forehead, the blanket being drawn up to her neck and a cacooning warmth as he wrapped his arms around her. _


	40. Part 39: I can't fall asleep

_____________________________________________

**Part 39****  
**_**"I can't fall asleep to your mystery slowing blowing from the shore." **_

Sleep was tauntingly elusive as Jude gazed up at the plain white ceiling of her room and tortured herself with constant replays of the night. Despite Chris's casual attitude and Tommy's attempt at the same, she knew something was wrong and couldn't breathe easily until she knew what had happened to Nick.

She rolled onto her side and reached for the cell phone sitting on the bedside table. She quickly selected the tree house message and clicked on reply. A blank screen greeted her and she gnawed on her bottom lips as she contemplated her next move. There were unknown variables to be considered and she erased numerous messages before settling on 'Who are you?' After a further moments contemplation she clicked send and sat the phone back on the nightstand.

Of course this message was only another coal on the fire of her insomnia. Waiting for a response soon drove her mad. She threw off the coves and strode over over to the window.

Things had been so tense on the return to the rented rooms that she and Tommy hadn't once gotten a moment alone. She'd spent the time in the van deflecting verbal weapons as the two men threatened war against one another. Back at the rooms, when exhaustion quickly set in, time was spent organizing snacks and then figuring out the sleeping arrangements. The contents of Furlow's safe were left to remain a mystery in the face of their physical and emotional exhaustion. She'd offered Tommy her bed but he's refused to let her sleep on the couch, then almost punched Chris when he'd suggested Jude could bunk with him, while Tommy took her bed. He'd then had collapsed onto it in exhaustion after numerous sleepless nights on his wooden plank. She found him a pillow and blanket while Chris scowled from his bedroom door, then retired to her own bed.

That had been a good half hour ago – according to glowing red lights of her alarm clock.

She moved away from the window and toward the door, running her hand along the wall lazily as she did so. She paused with her forehead resting against the stark whitewashed door, not sure what was waiting for her, or what it was she wanted.

The sound of a soft cough drifted through the thin walls and startled her. She strained to decipher where it originated from; Chris's room or the lounge, then slowly opened the door.

"Jude?" She heard the rustle of the bed sheets as Tommy sat up quickly and struggled to make out her form in the thing shaft of moonlight shining through the window.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" She felt awkward, standing in the doorway in her pajamas.

"No, no. I had a dream, a nightmare really. I was awake."

"Are you okay?" She took a step toward him then stopped, clasping her hands together.

"I'm fine. I can deal with a dream when the reality is that you're safe next door," his eyes were adjusting to the darkness and hers were already there. Their eyes met and she had to look away.

"Tommy," she sighed.

"What do you want, Jude?" He asked gently.

Unsure of the answer herself, she avoided the question.

"I was so worried about you."

"Not as much as I worried about you."

She smiled and shook her head. "You don't know that."'

"And we could probably argue it until dawn."

"Which is fast approaching." She glanced at the window.

"What do you want, Jude?" He asked again.

"I missed you."

He whispered, "and I you."

"Can I stay with you?" she blurted it out in a sharp whisper, her eyes finally lifting to meet his.

"Yes."

She walked over to the cot silently while Tommy moved to the left, leaving her a single bed's worth of space on the right. He held the blankets up for her to slip under and she closed her eyes briefly as he lowered them back over her, one arm loosely falling across her shoulder as he did so. She shifted so she was facing him, one arm tucked under her head and the resting palm down on the space between him. He'd withdrawn his arm and it now rested awkwardly on his side.

"It seems like it's been so much longer than a couple of days," she spoke into the silence. It was a poor attempt to distract herself from the newfound proximity, from the fact that she could feel his warmth radiating off his body. "So much has happened."

"So much has changed," his tone was casual but she didn't trust it, and the words had a terrible, ominous feel.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one, you're rooming with the Devil."

"He's not the devil, Tommy. He had no choice to do the things he did, just like you. I'm sure you know now that he didn't kill that man. I'm not sure he's any worse then you."

"Ouch."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't hate him." He rolled onto his back, averting his eyes from her. She felt the blankets shifting with his movement, following him, and she suddenly felt an intruder.

"He saved my life."

"So you said. No doubt after he endangered it to begin with."

"Please don't be mad at me Tommy."

He sighed. "It's not you I'm mad at. It's not you at all."

They were silent for awhile then, with just the distant hum of traffic and the clicking of a clock echoing in the room.

"Did anything else noteworthy happen while we were apart?" Tommy asked, ten or so minutes later.

"I got a strange text message before we can talk about that in the morning. I'm too tired now."

"Nothing else? Nothing with nick, with Chris, nothing I should know?"

The strange kiss with Chris crossed her mind but she brushed it away. He didn't need to know it wouldn't help the situation and she had the right to her own secrets.

"Nothing I can think of," she lied.

He seemed disappointed by her response but it could have just been the light playing tricks on her. Dawn was quickly breaking and a sallow hue was breaking into the darkness. Meanwhile sleep was finally taking hold of her body, creeping through her bones and muddling in her mind.

"Get some sleep girl," she heard Tommy whisper as her eyes drifted shut. She felt his lips softly press against her forehead, the blanket being drawn up to her neck and a cacooning warmth as he wrapped his arms around her.

-=|=-

_**"Between the lines are fear and blame, and you begin to wonder why you came..." **_

Midday sun streamed through the open window, bathing everything in it's harsh golden light and illuminating Jude and Tommy asleep on the cot. Chris paused in the doorway, one hand braced against the wall as he glared at the two. They were back to back but as he watched Jude slowly rolled over her. She stretched in her sleep and one arm fell across Tommy's chest possessively. Chris ground his teeth together and strode past them to the kitchen.

He'd never fallen for a girl after Alice. Growing up she'd been the one constant in his life, after his Dad, when his mother fell ill, when she died. Alice had always been there and always would, no matter what they'd stand by each other. And then Tommy came along and Chris barely had a chance to fight as Alice slipped away.

He left town after the incident which led to her father's death. While Tommy went to fame and wealth, Chris' life was one of petty theft and crime. Life was survival. That was all.

And now Jude, and all the thoughts and conflicting feelings, the paths that hadn't been chosen, the future uncertain, and Tommy, always Tommy, there to screw it up once again.

Chris opened a cupboard door then slammed it shut again and headed for the fridge.

What was Jude anyway? Just some pretty diva, a girl with too much sass for her own good. So she could make him smile without even trying, like no one had since Alice. And so his heart rate quickened a little when he saw her. It wasn't love, nothing more then some passing fancy. Right? Nothing to get himself killed over. Nothing worth the pain it would undoubtedly lead to.

No doubt Tommy felt the same. Huh, maybe that was the reason Chris was so annoyed.

-=|=-

_**"How did we get here? I used to know you so well..."**_

Tommy stared at the ceiling, refraining from the desire to roll his eyes as Chris's tantrum continued in the kitchen. Beside him Jude stirred. Propping herself up one elbow she blinked blearily and shot him a questioning look.

"He appears to be upset about something." he supplied, amusement lacing his words.

Jude glanced over her shoulder to the kitchen, her hair falling about her like a dark curtain. A strange look crossed her features but he was more interested in the sight before him. He reached out and took a curled strand of hair between his thumb and index fingers. He tugged and the hair stretched with his hand, when he released it wound back into a tight spring.

"When did you change your hair?"

"Huh? Oh, yesterday."

"It's-"

She frowned. "Awful?"

He shook his head. "No. Sexy."

"Oh," she blushed. She was beginning to inch to the edge of the bed. "I should really get back to my room."

"No." He reached out and loosely wrapped his arm around her. "Stay."

In the kitchen another cupboard door slammed and Jude winced as she turned to face him. She was sitting upright, the blanket still covering her legs and her eyes constantly darting toward the kitchen door.

"Tommy. I-"

He ran a hand down her arm and felt the skin rise to goosebumps. His hand wrapped around hers and lifted it to his face. He pressed a light kiss to her knuckles. "I missed you."

Her eyes darkened at the words and she frowned. "We should really talk." She sighed. "There's a lot to talk about. A lot that's been left unsaid."

In the kitchen heavy footsteps were moving toward them and Jude's eyes widened. She disentangled her hand from his and moved toward the edge of the bed. In her hasty leap her legs were entangled in the blanket and she crashed head first onto the ground, her legs still bound by the bed above her.

"Ow." Her eyes lifted from her own embarrassing form to Tommy's suspicious eyes and then finally to Chris watching her from the kitchen doorway, his expression unreadable.

"I've never met a girl who fought such battles with bedding," he remarked dryly, "Whatever did you do to make the linen world execute such cruel revenge?"

Tommy watched Jude's eyes fall to the floor. She tried to reach up and unwind the sheet that was undoubtedly cutting off circulation to her feet and he unconsciously leaned forward to help.

"Look," Chris continued, "if you've finished cuddling I've made breakfast."

"Oh, we weren't," Jude's hasty words died with Chris's retreating back. She failed to notice Tommy watching her intently.

**Teasers for Part 40****  
**_**"You know what Simon says, he tells you what to do..." **_

_She set the cell phone down on the table then took out the green ipod and set it down beside it._

"I got a text message after Nick disappeared last night," she began, "and I just got another." 


	41. Part 40: You know what Simon says

Yikes. I'm so out of practice with writing that everything is coming out awkward. I'm working on it thought. Hopefully I'll be able to get back to good detail soon.

_____________________________________________

**Part 40****  
**_**"You know what Simon says; he tells you what to do..." **_

"Funny, when you said you had breakfast ready, I actually thought you meant you'd made it," Tommy remarked.

The three of them were seated in a McDonalds, a tray of fast food between them. Jude had her chin propped up on her hand and was blinking wearily. They'd all only had a few hours sleep, certainly not enough to be dealing with the current air of tension.

"Well, as much as I live to cook your breakfast's Tommy, I thought a crowd might do us some good."

Jude sighed and reached for a French fry. "Tommy, you and Chris need to talk about Alice."

Tommy's attempt to hide his surprise was failing. "What do you know about Alice?"

She pointed to Chris, "What he told me."

Chris shrugged and Tommy gritted his teeth. "You can be sure he slanted the story in his favour."

She nodded, "Yes. Not to mention there were parts missing out. I'd like you to fill in the rest."

"Hmm," Tommy nodded. "So our friend disappears in the wee hours of the morning, we have incriminating files against the man who destroyed all three of our lives, files we haven't even looked at yet, and this is the first item on the agenda?"

"No, this is the only reason I stayed," Chris spat.

"Wow, Jude, your Knight on the white Charger really seems to value your ongoing safety."

"Tommy, stop," Jude sighed and rubbed her forehead with one hand. She felt as if the tension in the atmosphere was seeping into her very pores. Her head was beginning to throb and suddenly the room seemed very small.

Chris dropped the burger he'd been eating and stood up. "I'm going to get a drink."

Jude nodded but kept her eyes on Tommy as Chris walked away. "If you're forgetting he just saved your life last night."

"Having him around is just another pointless risk."

"He deserves the truth about the girl he loved and in the meantime I'd appreciate if you'd drop the attitude, if only for me."

His eyes scanned hers for a moment. With his jaw clenched he finally nodded. "Fine."

Chris returned to the table with a soda as Jude's cell phone beeped. While she dug the phone out of her pocket, Tommy remained silent, looking away from Chris.

"Anything important?" Chris asked, stabbing a straw into his coke.

Jude glanced at the screen and over at Tommy. She wanted to keep the text messages between them but admitting that meant admitting she maybe agreed about Chris.

She set the cell phone down on the table then took out the green iPod and set it down beside it. "I got a text message after Nick disappeared last night," she began" and I just got another. "

-=|=-

"I learned to love, to hate it. I am not integrated..."  
"Alison Kate and Jack Moore's NYC fling sets wedding bells chiming," Tommy repeated slowly. "This makes no sense whatsoever."

"Who are these people?" Chris asked.

The three of them had returned to the apartment about an hour earlier. The bag of things raided from Furlow's mansion sat between them. Each time Jude had made a move to take something out, her nerves had gotten the better of her and she'd sat back. Something about Furlow made her blood chill and there was a part of her that knew there was more to this whole story than any of them knew, something, maybe, she didn't want to know.

The text message she'd received had been as cryptic and strange as the first. A gossip alert forwarded with no return name or information, but from the same number.

"Alison Kate is an actress. She's on that teen drama 'Blogger girl' and Jack Moore is a model, " She blushed, "or something, I don't really know much about him."

"Right. So a teen queen and Jude's crush. What does it mean?" Chris asked.

"I think we should look beyond what it's actually saying," Tommy explained, "there must be a clue within it."

"That, or someone sent us a random celeb gossip bulletin," Chris remarked with a sigh.

Jude spoke, "Chris, does your cell phone have internet access? Mine isn't working."

Chris handed her his phone and she connected through. While Tommy and Chris bickered about ideas, or lack thereof, she called up a google search and typed in Allison and Jack's names.

"This might be something," she said after a few minutes of flipping through articles and pictures. "It says here that Alison and Jack spent a weekend together at the Hilton in NYC. A staff member revealed that they asked to see the honeymoon suite which is why the wedding rumours are circulating."

"And... that means nothing to me," Chris sighed.

Tommy thought for a moment. "Let's assume these texts are from Nick. What if he's trying to tell us what happened to him, or where he is?"

"Like, the honeymoon suite at the Carlton..."

"I'm telling you, that guy is so gay," Chris remarked.

Ignoring him, Jude glanced over at Tommy. "What do you think?"

"I think we're going to New York."

They both turned to Chris, who, in his boredom had opened the bag of Furlow's things and was rifling through. "Good for you. I hear it's nice there this time of year. Look, how about we divide this stuff up. I give you any incriminating documents and you give me any valuables. I think it sounds fair."

Tommy took the back from him with barely veiled disgust. "We didn't commit grand larceny. Furlow can have his money back. I sure as hell don't want it." He tipped the bag up and shook it. A few stacks of money and some books fell to the floor, followed by papers that slowly wafted to the ground. One final shove released a heavier item. A compact disc in a clear case fell free and crashed on top of the stark papers. "Does the TV set have a DVD?" Tommy asked Jude.

"I bet all of Furlow's valuables we've seen that disc before." Chris remarked. Tommy swatted his hand away as he reached for a fine gold chain that had gotten stuck on the lining of the bag.

On the television screen, Jude's startled, wide-eyed face gazed up at them. "What are you doing? Get that thing out of my face!" Her voice, which she remembered as being so strong and unwavering was timid and small. She looked away.

"I think we've seen enough," Tommy said gently, motioning for her to turn it off.

"I'm sorry but how is this going to help us," Chris remarked, "all we have is evidence that we abducted and harassed her."

"Keep digging," was Tommy's only answer.

-=|=-

_**"She's a little bit different now. Maybe a little more softer on the eyes...**_

"I can't believe it," Tommy remarked, his eyes skimming the legal document for the second or third time, "there isn't anything here. Nothing that places me at the scene, or you for that matter."

Jude was seated in the corner, pouring over a journal she'd found. After pouring over countless deeds and contracts, Chris and Tommy had found the police reports from Alice's father's death.

"Yeah, but then look at this one." Chris moved around to stand by Tommy's seats. "It's the exact same document, same date, some people signing off on it, but then it mentions an eyewitness report regarding two young men. See down here? I bet if we hacked into the police database, this is the document you'd find."

"So Furlow stole the original and had it replaced with a false duplicate."

"It's still not enough to incriminate us but if he could create this, he could certainly create worse. I doubt he really wanted to ruin our lives but he needed to prove he could."

Chris turned back to the pile of paperwork still to be gone through. "This is the autopsy report. There's a post-it attached with a man's name and number."

"That'll be his contact," Tommy took it from him and held it up to the light, as if it held some deeper secret. "This is good. We can use this."

Chris turned to Jude, "Have you found anything?"

She slowly closed the journal and set it down on the armrest. She shook her head. "A lot of ranting about business contacts and investments, he talks about his wife a lot. There's not much else."

While Chris returned to his seat at the table, Tommy stacked the police paperwork together and set it down in a new pile. He glanced over his shoulder at Jude a couple of times, watching as she blankly stared out the window.

**Teasers for Part 41****  
**_**"You know what Simon says; he tells you what to do..." **_

_As she frowned, he reached behind him, his fingers quickly and confidently searching out the emergency stop button. The elevator ground to a sudden halt. Jude's footing wavered and she had to grip the hand rail to keep her footing as she swayed forward. Tommy was unmoved._

"Hmm," she inclined her head to the side, "slightly dramatic."

He wasn't looking at her, seemingly debating his actions. Then he took a step toward her, and another, and another. She was experiencing unpleasant flashbacks to the gas station bathroom that first day, as he paused mere inches from her, his eyes on her


	42. Part 41: We've still got time

_Brr. It's quarter to twelve and freezing. But I've finally posted this so now I can go to sleep and relax._

_____________________________________________

**Part 41  
**_**"Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time..."**_

Travelling coach; jammed between Tommy and Chris wasn't actually Jude's idea of fun. She was amused by the odd jealous glance she received from girls in the plane aisles as she hunched in her too small chair, arms folded across her chest due to the fact that both armrests were being used by her travelling mates.

The grim set to Tommy's jaw was all her fault, she knew that. She'd been the one who insisted on using Nick's money for the trip, Nick's money that had diminished greatly in quantity and could only afford cheap tickets. She wasn't entirely sure why she'd suddenly insisted on the monetary independence. Tommy had been supporting her ever since they first split ways with Chris, but the fact was that she'd always intended on paying back every penny and it was only driven by the fact that she couldn't access her own money that she ever accepted it. Tommy didn't appreciate her generosity, however. She knew he'd have rather paid his way in first class but wouldn't leave her to suffer alone, or more precisely – leave her and Chris alone.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, with a dejected sigh. Chris's head had slowly drooped as sleep overtook him and was now resting uncomfortably on her shoulder. He was snoring softly, the sound mixing with the soft drone of the plane engines and the sound of the toilets flushing a few rows behind them.

"Whatever for?" Tommy shifted in his seat, positioned the cushion behind his head again and closed his eyes.

"What do you think we'll find in New York?" she asked softly.

"Apples."

She smiled to herself. "Promise me we won't visit the Strawberry fields memorial."

He chuckled softly. "If we do, I'll make sure to be fully clothed."

"Good," she agreed. She shifted in her seat, sliding lower as she too closed her eyes.

-=|=-

_**It's alright, it's okay, don't you bother what I say**_[/i]

Sleep was still nagging at the corner of Jude's eyes as the group stepped out of their smelly taxi cab and into the grand foyer of the Calton. Except for fitful dozing she hadn't gotten any real sleep on the plane. Whenever she started to drift into a deeper sleep, Nick's face would drift before her eyes; always so new and familiar, all at the same time. Furlow's journal still burned a hole in the pocket of her jacket but she hadn't been able to take it out since Vancouver. There were many pages still to be read but she'd already received enough information for a lifetime.

"I have to admit, this is pretty fancy," Chris nodded his head as he surveyed the Hotel foyer. He winked at Jude. "Wanna get a room honey?"

Before Jude could answer, Tommy leaned toward Chris threateningly, "Why are you even here?"

"Boredom. Curiosity. Maybe I'm sure this will end with you getting your ass kicked and I'm here for ride."

Jude stepped between the two men, placing a hand on each one's chest to push them apart. Chris glanced down at the fingers splayed across the spot just below his shoulder and smirked at Tommy.

"Oh, you're pathetic," Tommy snapped.

"Right. Just the word I was looking for, only I was going to use it to describe the two of you," Jude exclaimed, "now could we please focus?"

Chris nodded. A smirk still played on his lips as he turned to Jude. "Let me handle this. I have the perfect plan." He took Jude's arm and walked over to the front desk.

"Hi," he smiled politely at the concierge. "My fiancé and I were planning on spending our honeymoon in the city and were hoping to see your honeymoon suite." Smiling, he slung an arm around Jude's shoulders and kissed her forehead.

The concierge, whose name tag read Maurice, lifted his nose slightly. "Of course," he smiled tightly as he reached behind the desk. "We have pictures of all of our luxury suites."

"Great." Chris took the book from him and began to flip through. "Here it is. Hmm, very floral. What do you think honey?"

Jude blinked at the image. Despite her insistence on focus, Jude's mind had procured a disturbing image of Chris in a black suit, carrying her wedding dress donned self over the threshold of that very room. She shook her head sharply to shake it out.

"No?" Chris glanced behind him for Tommy. "Thomas? Thomas, come look at this!"

As Tommy reluctantly walked over, Chris explained to Maurice, "this is my best man." He slapped Tommy's back, harder than necessary. Tommy shut his eyes for a second, then nodded, teeth gritted. "Right. Best Man."

"So what do you think?" Chris repeated, pointing at the picture.

"Well, it's your... honeymoon." Tommy's voice broke on the word and he cleared his throat to cover it. Jude had to look at the floor to hide her smile. "I don't know. Maybe you should look at the room? Pictures never do these things justice."

Maurice, who still had the appearance of someone who could smell something bad, smiled once again. "I'm sorry, the room is currently occupied." He stiffened, obviously unhappy with what he was about to say. "However, we have a luxury suite open across the hall. It's a similar room, just less... pink."

Chris smiled. "Well, less pink is always a good thing."

-=|=-

_**"You do it to yourself and that's why it really hurts, cause you do it to yourself, you and no one else."**_

"I can't believe you rented a three thousand a night room," Jude breathed as she set her bag down on the luxury suite.

"I can't believe I agreed to pay for it," Tommy echoed.

Chris had been surveying the view from the balcony. At their comments he walked back into the room. "It's the only lead we have on Nick and it's not like we can camp out in the hallway until someone comes out. Besides Jude, honey, it's for our honeymoon." He leaned in to kiss her cheek but she sidestepped, tripped over her bag and stumbled toward Tommy. He easily caught her, pulling her into a momentary embrace before releasing her.

Still, a little wobbly, Jude turned to see Chris watching them silently. She cleared her throat, "so now we're here, what's the plan?"

"I think we should take turns watching the honey moon suite for activity. We could leave the door slightly ajar and if we hear activity in the hallway-"

"Stick to the peephole like a proverbial peeping Tom?" he laughed, "though TOM here can do the job quite literally. Get it?"

"Right. Well how about 'Johnny help lately' here takes the first shift. I'm going to go out for awhile." Tommy said quickly.

Shrugging, Chris sad down on the sofa and picked up the complimentary newspaper. Tommy walked to the door while Jude hurried to catch up.

"Where are you going?" she asked breathlessly.

He paused, "I lost all my stuff in the fire. I need to get some more clothes."

"Can I come?"

He shrugged, his eyes drifting beyond her to Chris. "Sure."

She had to jog to catch up with Tommy as he strode down the hallway to the elevator. Around her the soft cream walls, dotted with classical paintings and doors to luxury suites, all blurred together in a chaotic symphony. The elevator doors chimed and opened with a whoosh of sliding metal. Tommy stepped in, his back to her, than slowly, reluctantly turned.

She paused on the other side of the doors, ready to step but uncertain.

He shrugged, "You coming?"

"Look, if you need alone time or something or just don't want the pesky kid tugging along-"

"Jude-"

"-then just say so. It's fine."

Without a word he reached for her hand and pulled her into the carpeted elevator beside him.

"Okay," she murmured softly.

The doors shut behind them, closing in the confined space. Soft music began to play as they slowly descended. While Jude leaned against the back wall, Tommy paced. The mirrored side walls reflected his dark profile and only added to Jude's newfound nerves.

"What's with you and Chris?" He asked, after what seemed an eternity of silence."

She gazed down at the floor, massaging the back of her neck, where the curls tickled insistently, with one hand. "What do you mean?" she glanced up.

He shook his head, "I'm... not sure."

As she frowned, he reached behind him, his fingers quickly and confidently searching out the emergency stop button. The elevator ground to a sudden halt. Jude's footing wavered and she had to grip the hand rail to keep her footing as she swayed forward. Tommy was unmoved.

"Hmm," she inclined her head to the side, "slightly dramatic."

He wasn't looking at her, seemingly debating his actions. Then he took a step toward her, and another, and another. She was experiencing unpleasant flashbacks to the gas station bathroom that first day, as he paused mere inches from her, his eyes on her.

"You seem... clos-er," He'd paused before the suffix, as if it were an afterthought. One hand absentmindedly drifted up to trace a scratch in the wall just to the left of her arm.

"He did save my life."

"True."

"I ditched him the day before we came to find you."

He glanced back up at her. "You did?"

"I wasn't sure that I could trust him. And I was angry. But then I felt mean."

He smiled, though it wasn't overly warm or amused. "So very mean."

It was her turn to smile. She tilted her head back until she was gazing up at the ceiling, then lowered it again. "Tommy?"

"Hmm?" His hand drifted from the wall to toy with a loose strand on her sleeve.

"Are you jealous?"

He laughed then, sardonic and loud. "Of what?" He moved away from her and de-activated the emergency stop.

Jude leaned back against the wall, gripping the railing as her stomach dropped in more ways then one.

-=|=-

_**"In the forest is a monster, and it has done terrible things. In the forest is a monster and it looks so very much like me.**_

After flipping through his second page of classifieds, Chris dropped the papter with an annoyed sigh. The TV was right there, begging his attention but if he turned it on he wouldn't hear any movement in the hall. He glanced behind him to the slightly ajar door.

Who's stupid idea was this anyway? Oh, yeah, Tommys...

Of course.

He walked over to the door and peered out into the hallway - not a soul in sight.

"Screw it," he muttered as he crossed over to where his jacket was slung over the sofa. A couple of seconds later he was dialing a number on his cell.

"Mickey?" He asked. There was a pause as he listened to the familiar voice. "No, actually I'm a little closer then that." He laughed. "I'll never tell, you know that. Look, maybe we could do each other a favor. You're looking for Jude Harrison, I might just know where she is..." Another pause. "What'd I have in mind? Well..."

**Teasers for Part 42****  
**_**"Once, once, I knew how to talk you. Once, once, but not anymore..." **_

_Jude rushed to the door, Chris following, and peered through the peephole. She caught sight of a tall man with a cell phone pressed to his ear, walking down the hall toward the elevator._

"I'm going out for awhile. Jones can watch him. He can handle it, the kids harmless."


	43. Part 42: Once, Once, but not anymore

_New chapter. The end of this story is FINALLY in sight and I am so relieved. lol._

_____________________________________________

Banner by Secret

**Part 42****  
**_**"Once, once, I knew how to talk you. Once, once, but not anymore..." **_

Jude walked in silence a few steps behind Tommy. They hadn't spoken since the elevator and at this point she was starting to think Chris might actually have been better company.

Her new look seemed to have achieved the 'Hannah Montana' effect. She hadn't received a second glance from one of the passing pedestrians on the crowded footpath. Her attention was drawn to a large billboard for Karma's debut album and when she looked back to the sidewalk, Tommy was gone.

"Crap," she muttered as she spun around, searching for him.

After a good couple of minutes during which time every scenario of Furlow's men and stalker fangirls played in her mind, she eventually spotted his profile, flipping through a hanger of jeans in a nearby clothing store.

"Gee, thanks for waiting," she muttered as she joined him.

He glanced at her, "Jude, sweetie, I'm going into the shop. Are you going to be okay on the sidewalk on your own?"

"My, don't we have an attitude today."

Ignoring the comment he held up a pair of jeans. "Do you think my butt will look fat in these?"

"No, people will be too distracted by the size of her head."

Disgusted by his amused smirk, she turned and walked away. As she absentmindedly looked at a display of skirts, she watched not one but two girls offer Tommy help. Considering she'd seen the second girls eyes on Tommy the entire time the first one was present, she knew before the words were spoken that he didn't need her help.

Her eyebrows rose involuntarily as he began to chat with the girl. The brief glance he shot in her direction wasn't lost and Jude found herself feeling a strange deja vu to her high school days.

The young blonde sales girl flipped her hair and smiled brightly. Her high pitched giggle drifted from across the room.

With her nose in the air and a slight bubbling of jealousy in the pit of her stomach, Jude turned away and pretended to be engrossed in the display of T-shirts.

A baby blue T-Shirt caught her attention, conjuring up an image of her sister on her 18th birthday. The vision was so real, so clear, she gasped. It was strange, the way days could go without her thinking of the life she'd had, the people that, for all intents and purposes, she'd lost. And then, all at once it would come rushing back in a painful, overwhelming tidal wave of emotion.

"You ready to go?" Tommy's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Um, yeah I guess." She ran her hand over the blue T-shirt as she set it back down on the display.

"I'd offer to buy that for you but you'd look like you stole it from a five year old."

"Thus it's appeal," she murmured, smiling to herself.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

They were on the street now and darkness was setting in. The temperature had dropped dramatically too.

"What happened with your friend?"

He fished in his pocket and help up a scrap of paper. "She gave me her number."

Before he could react, Jude snatched the piece of paper from his hands. "There's nothing on here." She flipped it over, examining both sides.

Tommy took it from her and tossed it into a trash can. "It was just a prop. Sheesh. The number in my wallet and I can't be bothered fishing it out."

Jude glanced sideways at him. She'd thought he'd been joking and though she still doubted the truth of his claim, she could see there was no light-hearted jest behind it. And it stung.

"So, you going to call her?"

He laughed. "I don't really have time for that kind of thing now, do I?"

She had to fight to drag her incredulous gaze from his face, instead focusing it on the faces of passersby, on taxi number plates and counting the floors of high rise buildings they passed.

They were into a number of other shops and Jude wandered aimlessly as Tommy chatted up sales girl and ignored her. Yes, Chris definitely would have been better company.

-=|=-

_**"Hate me today. Hate my tomorrow. Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you."**_

Jude picked aimlessly at her omelette, watching clouds float across the distant sky outside, Tommy ad been gone when she woke and with the sting of last night's snubs still fresh on her mind, her moot hadn't lifted.

"Lovers tiff?" Chris asked as he joined her at the table. They'd taken to speaking in hushed tones, due to the partially ajar door but the ring of the lift or a squeaking door hinge generally alerted them to anyone's presence. So far there'd been no since of life from any of the other rooms on the floor.

"We're not lovers," she stabbed into her omelette with a little much force as a blush rose on her cheeks.

He smirked, the smile not reaching his eyes. "Not for lack of wanting."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Honestly, I think you could do better."

"Like with you?"

He seemed surprised at her openness and for a moment was lost for his normal comeback "Well," he paused, "now that you mention it..."

Jude raised her hand suddenly, motioning for silence. They both turned to the door as, down the hallway a door creaked open and hushed voices could be heard.

"Baby-sitting is not what I signed up for," a voice muttered.

Jude rushed to the door, Chris following, and peered through the peephole. She caught sight of a tall man with a cell phone pressed to his ear, walking down the hall toward the elevator.

"I'm going out for awhile. Jones can watch him. He can handle it, the kids harmless."

He snapped his phone shut and stepped into the waiting elevator. As soon as the doors closed behind him, Jude moved around to the gap in the doorway, angling her position until she could see the door to the honeymoon suite. It was closed.

She turned to face Chris. "He didn't look like a honeymooner to me."

"and that conversation was weird."

Chris glanced at his watch, then grabbed his slice of toast from the table. "Text Tommy. I'm taking a shower then going out for awhile."

"You're just going to leave me here?"

"Someone needs to keep watch."

Jude set her hands on her hips as the bathroom door closed behind him, then slowly lifted one arm. Gingerly, she sniffed her armpit and shrugged. "What, do I smell or something?"

-=|=-

_**"Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming of angels on the moon, and everyone you know who never leaves too soon." **_

Jude awoke in the early hours of the morning to insistent knocking on her bedroom door.

"Go away!" she yelled, her voice muffled by the pillow covering her head. A second later it was pulled away, revealing harsh early morning sunlight and Chris's amused face.

"Ow! The light, your face, my eyes!" she muttered, glaring at him.

"My shift is over and I have to be somewhere."

"So? I took the graveyard shift last night and it's Tommy's turn."

"He's not here. Look Princess, this is your hair brained rescue attempt and I don't know why I'm even doing shifts to begin with, but I'm certainly not doing doubles."

"Fine! Get out so I can get dressed and I'll go find him."

"I can do that. You stay and watch the hall."

Shoving him away, she staggered out of bed and reached for her robe. "Yeah, right. You'll go off on some joy trip and leave me indefinitely. Like I trust you..."

His trademark smirk lacked it's attractive sparkle. "Maybe I don't trust you."

"Chris. I'm pretty sure I know where he is. I'll find him. We'll be back in five minutes. I'll be sleeping and you'll be off doing whatever it is you do by then." She shuddered.

He folded his arms across his chest. "Fine."

Her eyes widened and she made a shooing motion with her hands. "Get out!"

-=|=-

_**"And games that never amount to more then they're meant will play themselves out..."**_

Tommy tilted his glass of chardonnay toward the dim lights of the Hilton bars ceiling. The light filtering through the golden liquid was distorted and for whatever reason he found that observation highly amusing, not to mention ironic.

"Tommy?" He shook his head. He was hearing Jude's voice everywhere lately, but she wasn't there. She was upstairs... with Chris. "I'd like another," he told the bartender.

"You haven't finished the one you've got yet."

"Is irrelevant."

Judging by his raised eyebrows, the bartender had noticed his slight slur too.

"It's not gonna happen mate."

"Tommy!" That curly haired, slightly blurry creature he'd first noticed from the corner of his eye ten or twenty seconds ago wasn't a figment of his imagination.

"Hi Jude. Want a sip?" He shoved the glass of wine toward her.

"Are you drunk?" she tilted her head to the side as if extra scrutiny of his face would reveal the depths of haziness within his mind.

"Not quite. He cut me off." He motioned angrily to the bartender. "What are you doing here?"

"Chris's shift is over. He wants to leave and I want to sleep."

"You know if you shuffle those words around-" as he spoke he crossed his arms over one another in a wide swing, to illustrate his words, and tilted preciously in his chair from the motion, "You'll reveal something else Chris wants to do, with you."

"You never make sense when you're drunk."

"What I mean is he wants to-" he was stopped mid sentence by her hand over his mouth.

"I don't want to hear it." Her eyes scanned his, checking the message had gotten through before she removed her hand.

He smiled. "Ah, you understand me perfectly."

"Come on. Let's go. What are you even doing here? We're supposed to be keeping a low profile, remember, back doors and all that? Our disguises only go so far."

"Oh come on. Nick isn't really here. This is all probably some stupid goose chase."

"Great to know everyone has so much faith today," she murmured. "I mean it, let's go." She tugged on his arm, causing him to chuckle in amusement.

"Yes, Mom." He wobbled preciously as he stood. "Right away."

The bartender gave an apologetic wave as they walked out the door.

"This is embarrassing," Jude muttered, catching sight of Maurice watching them with barely veiled contempt."

"No, embarrassing is a _whole_ lot worse then this."

As he spoke, Tommy tripped over some imaginary item and stumbled into Jude. Thrown off by his sudden weight, she fell backwards. Her back connected with the wall and she looked up to see Tommy in front of her, his arms braced on the wall on either side of her.

"Hmm," he raised his eyebrows. "This is so much better then you dragging me around like a naughty school boy."

"Never too drunk to flirt, huh?" Despite herself she could feel the icy feeling she'd woken up with beginning to thaw slightly, finally a side of Tommy not petulant and distant.  
"That concierge is giving me the creeps," she whispered, motioning in his direction, "why is he staring at us like that?"

Tommy glanced over his shoulder and laughed to himself. "He thinks we're cheating," He explained, "On Chris."

For a moment she didn't understand then their whole cover story came rushing back. "Oh gosh. We're the wife and best man cliché! Could life get any weirder?"

"Knowing us? Undoubtedly." He pushed away from the wall and offered her his hand. "Come on. Speak of the devil, let's go relieve him of his post."

**Teasers for Part 43****  
**_**"When I caught myself I had to stop myself from saying something that, I should have never thought..." **_

_She ran a hand through her hair nervously. "Maybe we should talk?"_

"About what, Jude?"

"About all the things we haven't since you were taken hostage." She glanced down at her feet and struggled to keep from mumbling like a child, "about what happened before that."

-----

"We had a great time."

Tommy's eyes fell on the empty beer cans on the coffee table. "So you got her drunk?"


	44. Part 43: When I caught myself

_So if you know me, you know I'm not good at estimating these things but I think there might be less then 4 chapters left in this story!_

This chapter is quite long and full of a few big revelations 

_____________________________________________

Banner by Secret

**Part 43****  
**_**"And here's to all your lies, you can look me in the eyes, with that sad, sad look that you wear so well..." **_

Jude emerged from her bedroom early in the afternoon. She'd barely managed to get back to sleep after going to find Tommy earlier that morning. The last couple of hours had comprised of her tossing and turning and listening to his footsteps in the next room. She now found him at the kitchen table, thumbing through a phone book.

"Exciting reading?" she asked, as she filled a glass with water at the kitchenette.

He was silent and she rolled her eyes, not expecting a response. "Furlow Industries has a building in the city," he explained. "I was looking up the address."

She slowly lowered herself into the chair across from him. "Do you think we should go there?" Her eyes widened at the thought.

He glanced up briefly, "If he's in NYC, we could find him there. It's good to have the option."

She cringed to herself. "Has there been any action in the hall?" he shook his head. "It really sounds like he's there, Tommy. We should do something."

He dropped the phone book on the table. It smacked against the wooden surface like a gun firing and Jude jumped in surprise. "_What_ should we do, Jude? Cause I'm sick of coming up with all the ideas!"

She exhaled slowly, feeling as if she were walking on egg shells. "Well, we could pose as hotel staff, room service or something."

"They know us. It's far too risky."

"Well, we could go all action hero and burst in there, guns blazing," she joked.

He stood up and walked away from the table. "I'm going to go out for awhile. You're up now so you can watch the hall." He didn't look at her as he shrugged on his jacket and walked out to the door."

"Wait!"

He sighed, "what?"

She ran a hand through her hair nervously. "Maybe we should talk?"

"About what?"

"About all the things we haven't said since you were taken hostage." She glanced down at her feet and struggled to keep from mumbling like a child, "about what happened before that."

He looked away from her and shook his head. For a moment his grim expression faltered and a familiar emotion flickered across his features. "I don't think we really have that much to talk about anymore."

Tears welled in her eyes. "Why are you saying that?"

"I think it's easier this way. We should just focus on figuring out this mess and going back to our lives."

"Separate," she nodded, "our separate lives."

He nodded too, "exactly."

"Fine," she turned away from him to face the window. "Enjoy your walk."

He paused for a moment. Had the objective viewer, looking in at that particular moment not known better, they might have assumed he regretted his words. But Jude didn't.

He turned and reached for the door handle just as it swung open.

"Oh, hey, Quincy." Chris was carrying a grocery bag in one hand and a bag of chips in the other. As he spoke he tossed one into his mouth and crunched down on it happily. "Going out?"

Tommy didn't answer as he shoved past him and slammed the door behind him.

"What's his problem?" Chris asked.

"I don't know but I'm over it." She eyed the plastic bag he was carrying. "You got beer?"

He glanced down at the bag and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah."

"I like beer."

His eyebrows rose more. "You do?"

She shrugged. "Well, a girl I can try." She extended her hand, palm up. "Gimme."

He eyed her suspiciously for a moment, than took out the six pack and broke a can free and handed it to her.

She smiled. "Cheers."

-=|=-

_**"I don't know what I want but I know in my heart it's not you..." **_

"He's a drama queen!" Jude insisted, hiccupping.

Chris nodded. "I agree."

"And he has more mood swings then a pregnant woman."

"Very true."

"And he's gorgeous," she sighed mournfully.

"Ew."

Jude was sitting on the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest and her third beer in her hand. Chris had been moving around the room uncertainly, watching her struggled to down her first beer then take to the second with more fervor. He hadn't pegged Jude for the drink away her problems type, but then he'd have never thought Tommy was the type of moron to push away the girl who obviously, for some inexplicable reason, wanted him.

"Sith wit me," she instructed, patting the space beside her. "Ew this stuff is foul. I don't see how you swallow it like that."

"I think you've had enough anyway." He took the can from her and placed it on the coffee table.

"I'm not drunk," she insisted.

"No, probably not, but close enough." He gingerly perched on the opposite end of the sofa.

"I wish I was drunk or unconscious, or in a coma or-"

"No, you don't."

"Why?" She sat on her knees and turned to him.

"Because that would be pathetic and you're not pathetic, not that kind anyway."

"Gee, thanks."

"Quincy's not worth it."

She sighed. "No. But it's not just him. I'm sick of all of this. I want to go home. I want to sing a song. I want to help Nick. He's right here and I'm still not doing anything."

"We'll help Nick. I've got an idea and I'm working on a plan."

"What is it?"

He shook his head. "I can't say."

She swayed back and forth on her knees. MTV was playing in the background and upbeat pop song was on. "You've got pretty eyes," she commented.

He laughed. "Okay. I know you're not _that_ drunk."

She moved close to him, one elbow resting on the back of the sofa, as her other hand moved up to slowly slide through his sandy blonde hair.

He blinked at her. "Jude, don't."

"Oh great. I'm being rejected by two guys in one day now?" she sunk back into a sitting position and gazed at him incredulously.

"I don't want to be some distraction play thing!" He jumped up from the sofa. "I'm not your second best."

"And I'm not asking you to the prom!" She laughed and drummed her fingers on the armrest. "I was just thinking about that kiss the other day."

He flinched at the mention and she slowly rose to her feet. "I was kind of taken by surprise." She moved toward him tentatively.

"So you said."

"I don't think I did it right." She bit her bottom lip and looked at him.

"Jude, please." His voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

"You don't want to? Okay..." she turned away but he caught her and spun her around to face him.

His lips caught hers, roughly at first and for a brief second it was as if the air had been knocked out of her. She pushed forward, circling her arms around his neck and matching his movements with her own. He angled to his left and she pulled back momentarily to gasp for air as his hands gripped her hair and pulled her back in. He filled her vision completely, overloading her sense as their bodies pressed together. It wasn't Tommy and her chest ached at that fact but it was still nice.

Suddenly he pulled back. He was still clutching her hair but his hands slid from the top of her head to the ends of the strands, where they paused. She caught sight of tears in his eyes as they fell to the floor.

"What's wrong?"

He was panting slightly, trying to catch his breath. "You're not her," he whispered.

"Who?" The question came quickly, almost as quickly as she realized the answer. "Alice?

"You're so much like her; your hair and your attitude, your eyes." He shook his head. "I think that's why I've been so drawn to you." He released her and turned away. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." She closed her eyes and Tommy's face was there, waiting for her. "I understand. I really do."

-=|=-

"_**A little communication, well it'd go a long way..." **_  
Tommy quietly slipped into the apartment late that evening. He'd avoided returning to the Hotel Room for what seemed like days. Had anyone asked him what he'd done while he was gone, he probably couldn't have said. The evening was full of nameless faces and meaningless places.

He turned on the kitchen light and closed the door securely behind him. There really didn't seem much point in watching the hall anymore, and truth be told the plan had been ridiculous to begin with. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over a kitchen chair and rounded the corner into the living area. Chris was sitting on the sofa, facing him. His eyes had been on the TV but drifted over to Tommy in surprise when he appeared. Tommy's attention wasn't on him, however. His gaze instantly dropped to Jude, curled up in a tight ball on the sofa beside Chris, her head cushioned against his leg.

"Did you have fun?" Chris asked. He tilted his head to the side as he spoke and there was an angry glint to his eyes.

"Sure. How about you?" His eyebrows rose questioningly, his mouth set into a fine line.

"We had a great time."

Tommy's eyes fell on the empty beer cans on the coffee table. "So you got her drunk?"

"It was entirely her idea, but no."

"That's so like you."

Chris shook his head sadly. "You don't know me Quincy."

"I know how you've acted since the day you stumbled back into my life and I don't like what I see."

"Well that's fantastic. How do you feel about what you see when you look in the mirror? Huh? Because it's no better." He shook his head. He was itching to jump to his feet and talk with a little more than his mouth, like his fists perhaps, but he was determined not to disturb Jude. "But then it never has been. You haven't just been an ass since Furlow, you _always_ were."

"Oh that's really rich Chris."

"Yeah? Tell that to Alice."

"That was more than ten years ago."

"I know!" He paused, willing down the volume of his voice and fighting the overwhelming emotion that was brewing. "I've lived _every_ one of those days, and they've felt like an eternity. " Silence settled in the room and he looked away from Tommy, down at Jude. She stirred in her sleep, shrugging her shoulders slightly. Chris looked back up at Tommy, whose eyes were also on Jude. "What happened that night, Tommy? You owe me that much."

Tommy paused, as if deciding what to do. The images of that night were burnt so clearly into his mind he couldn't imagine ever washing them free. How could Chris not remember?

He sat down on the arm chair across from Chris and Jude. His eyes kept drifting back to Jude's serene face. He hadn't seen her look so peaceful or calm in so long, far too long. He'd forgotten how calming another person's face could be, how much someone else's mood or feelings could affect him.

"What do you last remember?" He didn't look at Chris as he spoke, choosing to keep his eyes on Jude and his anger at bay.

"I found you in Alice's room and we fought, then her Dad came in."

He nodded and closed his eyes. "Gosh, we were so stupid. We made so much noise we must have woken the entire block. No wonder he heard us."

He took a deep breath, and began.

"I remember the door bursting open and Alice crying out in fright, then I felt a hand clamp down on the back of my jacket and in one, swift movement his pulled me off of you and hurled me down the hallway. I remember being so astonished by how strong he was, as I slid down the hardwood floor and crashed into the wall. He was like some villain from an action film; something I'd always looked at and thought 'that's not real. It's just in movies.'"

It was a little blurry for a moment there but I remember catching sight of you jumping on his back. I think you were yelling at Alice to get out of there but all I could hear was her sobbing. Her Dad stomped his feet and walked out into the hallway. His eyes met mine for a minute then he rammed his back into the wall behind him, crushing you. You fell to the ground as I scrambled to my feet and charged at him. He swatted me away like some pesky fly and grabbed onto you. He dragged you down the corridor and shoved me in the same direction as he passed. He threw you on the floor in the living room then swung his fist at me. I guess you were winded 'cause you just lay there for a moment. His first blow missed but his second got me in the face and I tasted blood. You came to your senses and grabbed at his ankle. It didn't make any difference until you bit him. It must have been hard 'cause he let out an angry yell. He grabbed a really solid looking vase from a shelf and turned to you, holding it above his head. You were inching back away from him when I took off running." He stopped speaking. The words had rushed out in a blur of motion as the images played before his eyes like an old movie, projected onto a screen. He paused in silence as the next few moments played before him, and then repeated.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"I guess he was distracted, or off balance or something. I was hurt pretty bad and hadn't been fighting back as much when he was hitting me, so he'd turned all his attention to you. I ran into him, hitting him with all my weight and he staggered forward. You crawled to the side to get out of the way; it really looked like he was going to fall on you. His leg connected with your back and it tripped him up. He fell forward, it was like it was in slow motion, and then his head and hands connected with the window. It all sped up then, one moment he was there in front of us, with this rain of sparkling glass falling everywhere, and then he was gone and there was just this gaping hole into the darkness."

"I remember that," Chris said quietly, "I remember the blackness, I remember looking down at his body and I remember..."

"Running away?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not proud of that."

Tommy shook his head. "You should have stayed. Alice was hysterical and there wasn't a single thing I could do to get her to calm down. All she wanted was you."

"She seemed pretty happy to just have you the last time I saw her."

"Yeah, well by this point she knew what was going on." Tommy shook his head. "I had a bet going with some friends about her. Some stupid thing inspired by a plot in a teen film or something ridiculous like that. I was supposed to see if I could win her away from you. She'd found out earlier that day but for some reason she wasn't as mad at me as she had every right to be."

"She was good at being forgiving," Chris explained. "She'd had a lot of practice. But I can't believe you just used her like that."

"I regretted it. I honestly did. Once I got to know her and saw how nice she was. She cared about you so much. You were the most important person in the world. I didn't love her," he looked up at Chris. "It's true. But I did care about her. I wanted to help her."

"Well we both failed there."

Tommy was silent. The soft hum of the television filled the room, mixed with the sound of Jude's steady breathing.

"For what it's worth: I am sorry about her. I'm sorry about everything I did then. I _was_ wrong."

Chris gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. There would be no response. There _was_ no response.

Tommy rose to his feet and motioned to Jude. "You want me to take her to the bedroom?"

Chris shook his head. "I don't think she would."

Tommy winced. "Right."

"You really hurt her Quincy."

"I know."

Chris kept his eyes on the television set and one hand on Jude's shoulder as Tommy walked out of the room. When he was gone, Jude stirred. He watched her roll on to her back to look at up him.

"You're awake?"  
"It's hard to sleep through something like that."

"You heard." He sighed.

"So you've got your answers." She reached for his hand and wrapped hers around it comfortingly. "Does it help?"

"I'm not sure yet."

**Teasers for Part 44****  
**_**"You've got me wrapped up in your illusion. I keep on trying to clear this confusion…" **_

_It was only then that he noticed the gun held at her side. She noticed him looking at it and held it up in front of her, twisting it back and forth in the dim light as she gazed at it. She lifted her eyes to him once again and tilted her head to the side._

He couldn't help the scoff that escaped his lips. "You're not going to use that. You couldn't hurt a fly and you certainly couldn't shoot me." 


	45. Part 44: All the things you mean to me

_Sorry to be MIA lately._

_____________________________________________

**Part 44****  
**_**"Let all the things you mean to me come tumbling out my mouth. Indeed it's time…" **_

"Chris!" Jude sighed as she jogged to keep up with him on the icy early morning street. "It's cold and I'm tired. What's this surprise thing you keep on going about?"

Chris glanced over his shoulder and motioned for her to hurry. The early morning light seemed to sparkle in his eyes or maybe it was the reflection from the puddles. He seemed to bounce with each step like an excited little boy "You'll like it. I promise. Now come on," he urged.

Jude glanced at her watch and frowned at the early time it gave. "Shouldn't we have told Tommy where we were going?"

"He was asleep and I'm not betting he's going to be in another foul mood when he wakes up so why bring it about earlier than necessary?"

"Well, shouldn't someone be watching the door across the hall?" Even as she said it a heavy feeling settled in the centre of her stomach. She knew it was hopeless.

"Actually, I checked at the front desk this morning, I have been ever since we arrived and whoever was staying in honeymoon suite has vacated. There's no one else on our entire floor actually."

Jude stopped walking. "What?" Chris frowned and paused to stare at her. "Chris, that's awful. We have no lead on Nick now."

"Look, don't street okay. Just trust me." He took her hand and began to tug her down the street. After a few moments he waved his hand at the park entrance they were approaching. "We're here."

Jude paused. She'd stepped in a puddle a few blocks back and the icy dampness had crept through the legs of her jeans and was sending chills running throughout her body. This early the streets were pretty quiet, only the odd workaholic businessman and street weirdo about. It was creeping her out.

"A park, Chris?" she whined, "I could have stayed in bed. It was nice, and cosy."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on."

They had to duck beneath tree branches for fear of disturbing drops of dew that clung to them as they walked along the brick path. All that was needed was a low hanging mist and a headless horseman and the setting would have been straight from a horror story.

"Follow the yellow brick road," Chris sung teasingly.

"It's red," she responded petulantly.

"Jude Harrison, you are such a party pooper."

He motioned them over to a park bench and brushed the surface down with the sleeve of his coat. "He should be here soon."

"He?" The hair on the back of her neck was standing up and she wasn't sure if the latest chill she was feeling was from the icy bench of intuition. She scanned the park and caught sight of a shadowy form at the far end. She squinted as he came closer, stepping out of the shadows and into the dull morning light.

"Chris," there was a worried edge to her voice. "I think I know that man. He was there the night Tommy was abducted."

Chris frowned as he glanced at her. "Really? You recognize him?" He glanced back at the man. "Okay, look, I know he was there but you need to trust me on this." He raised his hand and waved, motioning the man over.

Fighting the urge to flee, Jude gazed at him in astonishment. "What are you doing?" she was poised to run.

He glanced back at her, sensing her concern. "It's okay. Trust me."

She shook her head. "Don't ask that of me. You can't, not after everything that happened."

He shook his head. "After everything that's happened I can. Jude I've told you things about me I've never told anyone. After last night-" he glanced up to see the man was now in earshot and stopped speaking. He raised his hand to warn to him not to come any closer.

"Proof enough?" he called, motioning to Jude.

The man nodded.

"I have men surrounding the area," Chris continued, "if you try anything."

"What you see is what you get," the other man responded. He took an envelope from an inside pocket of his jacket and placed it on the ground. "Now about the exchange."

That was it. The warning bells in Jude's head were deafening. She jumped to her feet and began running back the way she'd come. Chris's voice echoed behind her, calling her back, but she didn't stop or pause.

-=|=-

_**Words run through me and always fool me and I'm painted black...**_

Chris swore under his breath as he ran up the front stairs to the Hilton entrance. This was not going well at all. He'd just taken a four block detour to ensure no one was following him and was certain Jude would be gone by the time he returned to their room. He doubted she'd taken the same precautions he had and for all he knew they might have taken her on the way back, which means he'd have to face Quincy and explain how he'd screwed up.

No, this was definitely not going as planned.

"Mr. Thompson? He cringed when he caught sight of the obnoxious concierge, Maurice, gliding over to him, arms outstretched, with a security guard following.

She didn't...

"I'm sorry. Now isn't a good time to look at the suite if that's what you're asking, he brushed by but they followed.

"Your fiancé seemed rather distraught when she returned to the Hotel earlier."

She was okay. Relief washed over him.

"Did she now?" he shoved his hands into his pockets to hide the angry fists that were forming.

"Mr. Thompson, she made some concerning allegations regarding domestic abuse. I'm afraid I can't allow you to go up there."

"Well that's just wonderful. Did she ask you to call the police?"

Maurice seemed rather taken aback. "Well, no..."

"Probably because everything she said is a lie and she doesn't want to face charges for wasting police time."

Maurice sighed. "Look Mister, this is a respectful establishment. We don't want trouble."

"Then let me return to my room, collect my things and _leave_ your establishment. If I'm not back in ten minutes you can send your bulldog." He motioned to the steroid popping guard who bared his teeth in response.

Maurice threw u his hands. "Fine. Fine. I don't even care. Just go away. Soon!"

-=|=-

_**"When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell..." **_

The elevator ride was long. He stepped out into a silent hallway, an eerily silent hallway and began walking toward their room. He was still a few feet from the door when a form in front of him stopped him in his tracks. Jude had stepped out of the Honeymoon suite doorway. She took two steps into the center of the hallway then paused, facing him.

"Jude," he began, "look, let me explain."

It was only then that he noticed the gun held at her side. She noticed him looking at it and held it up in front of her, twisting it back and forth in the dim light as she gazed at it. She lifted her eyes to him once again and tilted her head to the side.

He couldn't help the scoff that escaped his lips. "You're not going to use that. You couldn't hurt a fly and you certainly couldn't shoot me."

There was a brush of fabric behind him and suddenly an icy cylinder was pushed to the back of his neck, hard. He heard a click.

"No," a voice breathed, low and menacing, "but I could."

As Jude began walking toward them, Tommy grabbed onto Chris's upper arms and dragged him back with him into the room he'd just stepped out of.

-=|=-

_**"Oh I see something in your eyes, and it might kill me but I want it to be true."**_

"What did you do? Hire out the whole floor?" Chris asked as he surveyed the new room. It was almost a mirror image of their original room, but with a view from the opposite side of the building, and a different color scheme.

He was seated on a chair, his hands handcuffed behind his back. The chain of the cuffs was wound between the support beams on the back of the chair, anchoring him to it.

Jude crouched in front of him, face level with his. She raised her eyebrows. "Surprise, Jude? I'm handing you over to Furlow's men. Yes, that really was worth getting out of bed for."

"That wasn't a hand over."

"No?" She tilted her head to the side. "You were meeting to exchange how-to-be-a-villain tips? You were hoping for the name of his gun dealer?"

"I was hoping for Nick's location, _for you_, and I got it."

Tommy laughed. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, one elbow casually propped up on the black surface. "And they were going to hand that over for free?"

Chris looked away from him, keeping his eyes on Jude. "That's why I took Jude. I convinced him I had her and was negotiating a hand over. I brought her as a sign of good will and for proof that I had her. In exchange I was given some minor information I requested – Nick's whereabouts and Furlow's schedule for the next week. We were going to schedule the actual hand over for later this week."

Jude smiled. "So where's Nick?"

Chris lifted his chin. "Here."

She rolled her eyes. "I was just in the honeymoon suite. He isn't there."

"As I explained earlier. They had him moved this morning but he's still in the building. They're relocating him in a couple of days but at the moment he's in room 104."

"With all of Furlow's men, waiting to seize me, I suppose."

"They probably would like to, yes, but they're not expecting you. Look, he has two guards. The official title is 'bodyguards'. Furlow claimed there has been a threat made on Nick's life and that's why they moved him. He's not able to leave but they're trying to act as if he's being held for protection, not because his father has suspicions about his association with us."

Jude took a step back and Tommy sighed. "You're not buying this?"

She ignored him. "What were they offering you for me, in this so called false exchange of yours."

"Five hundred thousand."

She smiled. "That's a lot of money."

"But not worth a lifetime of regret for betraying a friend."

She shook her head. "We're not friends Chris."

Tommy stepped forward when she reached for the keys for the handcuffs. "What are you doing?"

She leaned down to whisper into Chris's air as she quickly undid the cuffs. "Keep him busy for me."

Chris was instantly on his feet and facing Tommy as Jude started for the door. She grabbed her gun of the counter top and tucked it into the back of her jeans.

"Jude, what are you doing?" Tommy ducked to avoid Chris's swinging fist. The door swung shut behind Jude, blocking out the sounds of their ensuing fight.

**Teasers for Part 45****  
**_**"You've got me wrapped up in your illusion. I keep on trying to clear this confusion…" **_

_She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you here."_


	46. Part 45: Clear this confusion

_Just the prologue to go after this chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger._

_____________________________________________

Banner by Secret

**Part 45****  
**_**"I don't trust myself with loving you." **_

"The plan is floored Jude." Tommy sidestepped a puddle and dodged around a cab as he followed Jude across the street.

"It's ending tonight, Tommy. Either I go home free of all of this or I go down in a blaze of glory."

"See that," he stopped her on the sidewalk, "that last bit is the bit I'm worried about."

She looked at him for a long moment than reached up to place a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it away and she recoiled.

"Look, I can handle this on my own, okay? Franky, I'd prefer to be the only one taking the risk. You've done enough. You can leave, go home." She turned and continued walking down the street. The photocopied paper she was carrying felt heavier as each passing footstep took her closer to the Furlow Industries building.

"I don't have a home!" he yelled after her.

"Well that's not my fault."

"Actually, it kind of is."

She turned to glare at him. "That's not fair and it's not nice." She walked back to where he was standing and poked him in the chest. "If you stopped pushing and shoving away the people who cared about you, maybe you wouldn't be alone."

He nodded, smiling sarcastically. "Oh right. The people like you, you mean?"

She threw her hands in the air. "Yes, like me!"

"I'm gone for like three days after being _kidnapped_ and you freaking go and hook up with the enemy! Yeah, that's really caring Jude!" He turned away.

"What the heck are you talking about"? She ran after him and kicked a puddle, intentionally causing water to splash over his legs. "Chris helped us! Get over it already!"

He stomped back and she took a few steps back, overwhelmed by the anger she saw in his eyes. "Helped? Yeah, he helped himself to you. I saw you, Jude, kissing in the moonlight while I was trapped in that God forsaken dungeon."

It took a moment for the words to register, than her eyes widened. "That's what all this is about? All this agro and weirdness?"

he ran a hand through his hair and looked away.

"Tommy." She sighed in frustration and continued. "He kissed me. I wasn't into it and I felt bad about that. If I led you to believe any differently it was only because I didn't want to rub it in and hurt him."

His eyes met hers for a moment and the ice in them seemed to thaw a little. She took a step closer to him and reached out her hand. He looked away again than back to her quickly.

She tipped her head to the side. "I'm sorry."

He nodded. "So that was it? Just that one time."

Her eyes fell to the footpath and their distorted reflection in a puddle.

"It's not." His voice was flat.

"There's nothing between us and that's the truth. I reminded him of Alice and you'd just broken my heart. Honestly I don't think I should have to explain myself to you. You and I were never a couple and I didn't break any rule."

That familiar distant expression had found it's way back to his features. Any step forward this conversation had taken, they'd just stepped right back.

-=|=-

Chris fished in his pocket for the wad of cash he knew was there. He may have felt slightly guilty when he stole the money from Tommy's wallet a few days ago but considering the black eye he could feel forming he was starting to think the money was well earnt.

-=|=-

"I mean it Tommy. You really don't have to be here," Jude insisted as they started up the stairs to the Furlow industries building.

"After everything we've been through together, I'm not leaving you to do this alone."

"Aww," she forced an overly cheesy smile. "This is so a movie hug moment."

He brushed past her to open the heavy glass door, catching the attention of a burly guard inside. Unconsciously, Tommy pushed Jude behind him protectively as the guard approached. "We're here to speak with Mr. Furlow," he told the man.

"He's not in," the man was constantly glancing at Jude and frowning, knowing she was both familiar and important but not placing where from.

"He's in," Tommy insisted. "He's just got out of a meeting with Leecorp and has half an hours free time he's spending in his office. Tell him Jude Harrison is here to see him. He'll want to see us."

The man's eyes widened and for a moment he was like a headless chicken, moving to leave, then stopping. "Stay here," he finally instructed, motioning to them with his hands.

"Of course," Tommy smiled.

-=|=-

_**"Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall? A creepy little, sneaky little, fly on the wall..."**_

Chris handed a hundred dollar bill to the Furlow industries guard who nodded and walked away. He'd taken Chris to a store room on the fourth floor. The seemingly insignificant enclosed space was the door Chris needed. It provided hidden access to the building's vents.

Chris quickly unscrewed the grates covering and pulled up a chair to climb into the small space. According to the guard's directions, Furlow's office was two rooms to his left.

Chris moved slowly, making sure to not cause the thin metal walls to rattle or echo his movements. The space was cramped and while at most points he could crawl on his hands and knees, there were a few patches where he had to pull himself along no his stomach. Up ahead light was filtering through a mesh vent on the floor of the shaft. He slowed as he reached it, held his breath for a moment and peered through.

Almost directly beneath him, Furlow was seated at a large black desk. He had his feet up on the surface and was flipping through messages on his blackberry, humming to himself softly. Chris felt a rush of anger run through him at the man's happy, casual, even smug persona.

Chris couldn't help the grin as he set up his camcorder, angling the lense until it was facing down, through the grate and into the office. The camera's data card allowed for forty-eight hours of footage. Chris planned to retrieve it when he was finished. Knowing what he did of Furlow's track record, he figured there would be something incriminating contained in the footage. If not, he would continue recording until he got what he needed.

He was about to endeavour to turn around in the small vent and exit the way he came when Furlow's voice suddenly interrupted.

"I said let no one in," Furlow barked, jumping to his feet.

"Sir," a tentative voice responded, "I think you'll want to see these two."

A moment passed, shuffling footsteps were heard just outside of Chris's range of vision.

"You," Furlow breathed. He paled visibly and braced his hand on his desk. Chris edged close to the grate to get a better look as a familiar head of recently curly hair stepped into view.

"Mr. Furlow," Jude spoke clearly. "I'm here to demand my life back."

-=|=-

_**"When darkness turns to light, it ends tonight..."**_

Jude fought the urge to shiver as Furlow stood up. With all the things she now knew about the man standing before her, some of his menace should have evaporated. He was cruel, deluded but also kind of... sad.

Tommy moved in front of her as Furlow moved toward them. "Stay away from her." He spoke quietly but threateningly.

Furlow ignored him, his eyes on Jude. "Jude, Honey, you have no idea what a pleasure it is to finally see you in person."

"I really wish I could say the same," she levelled her gaze at him. "But you've kind of made that impossible."

Furlow leaned back against his oversized desk and slapped his hands together. "I must say I'm surprised to see you here. We thought we'd lost trace of the two of you."

Jude took the briefcase from Tommy and stepped forward, handing it to Furlow. "Copies of the contents of this suitcase are sitting at a courier warehouse in the city. Unless I give the order not to, by tomorrow morning, it will be dispatched to every major news outlet in the country by tomorrow afternoon.

Furlow calmly opened the suitcase and flipped through a couple of pages. He then closed the lid, set the case down on the set and smiled at her. "Blackmail. I'm impressed honey."

"Don't call me that."

"No, really. You take after your old man just as I'd hoped. The whole point of this experience was always to figure out if you had what it takes."

Tommy was watching Jude, confused, not only by the words coming from Furlow's mouth but the lack of surprise in Jude's reaction. She was aware of his gaze but refused to look at him. "I DON'T have what it takes and I pray I never will. I don't want anything to do with _you_. I don't care if you think I'm your daughter. You had no right to treat me the way that you did."

"I don't think, Jude," his voice was silky as he spoke, "I know you're my daughter. Tommy helped me figure that out years ago." His gaze drifted from Jude to Tommy and his expression grew amused. "Oh, look at that. He still hadn't figured it out."

Jude finally glanced at Tommy. His expression was darkening and fists were clenched so tightly at his sides that his knuckles were growing white. She'd always known she should share her suspicions, warn him, but she couldn't bear to voice them.

"I told Tommy to date your sister. One day when he was at your house I had him retrieve some hair from your hairbrush. I had the DNA tested. You _are_ my daughter."

Jude faltered. It was one thing to suspect an ugly truth but an entirely different fact when it was proven true. It was as if a gray blanket had suddenly fallen on the world, not blocking out the sun but dulling it's light, darkening and blurring every hue as all she'd ever known was suddenly proven to be a lie. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware of Tommy springing into life beside her, his fist swinging past her and connecting with Furlow's jaw. It should have been shocking but she was numbed to the violence. She barely noticed the strange noises above her head, like a giant rat dancing in the ceiling. For a moment everything stopped.

"Tommy," the words were exhausting, almost inaudible, "please don't."

Furlow was shoving Tommy away, an angry vein in his forehead protruding. He was shaking. "Get the hell out of here you stupid thug!"

Tommy's grip on his shoulder tightened as he pulled him away from the ddesk and shoved him up against the wall. "You are going to stay the hell out of our lives from this moment on you sick little pig or I swear I will destroy you."

Furlow laughed sardonically. He was still attempting to fight back but his attempts were futile. He was old, weak and shaken. His cruelty had always been executed from behind a solid desk, protected by concrete walls. He'd never faced an opponent in such a way and he wasn't enjoying the experience one bit. He fixed his gaze on Jude's face. "Jude, honey, we're blood. I need someone to take over my empire and I'm not sure Nick is the right man. I could teach you, train you, give you the world."

"I don't want it," she shook her head, "I don't want any of it."

There was commotion in the hallway outside, footsteps approaching. Tommy pulled on Furlow's collar, tightening the fabric around his neck in a nooselike grip. "If we don't get out of her all of your dirty little secrets will become public knowledge. "

"It's simple _dad_," Jude spoke the word with icy sarcasm, "you leave me, Tommy and Chris alone and your secret remains a secret. But if you interfere with any of us, all bets are off."

The office door burst open. Chris staged in, his hair strangely dusty and his jacket hanging off one shoulder as if he'd stopped halfway through shrugging it on. "You're getting company," he warned, "you need to get out of here _now_. Almost instantly two guards appeared behind him. One reached for his gun while the other pulled out a walkie talkie and called for back up.

"Tommy?" Jude begged, "you need to let go."

"Listen to the girl Tommy Q." Furlow mockingly echoed Jude's pleading tone.

The click of a gun's safety being deactivated echoed in the large room and Jude moved forward. She put her hand on Tommy's shoulder and begged him silently.

"We have a deal, right?" she asked Furlow.

He smiled. "Sure. You leave the building and I leave you alone."

Chris sighed in relief. "Come on guys, let's get out of here."

Tommy finally released his grip on Furlow but didn't turn away. Jude moved away, her hand running from Tommy's shoulder to the tips of his fingers as she gently urged him to follow. She was halfway to the door and Chris had just fallen into step with her when a guard in the doorway slowly lifted his gun and pointed the barrel at her forehead.

"You sure about that boss?" he asked. His eyes had a lifeless, icy sparkle to them as they met Jude's.

She didn't even have warning to attempt to shield herself with her hands. One second she could see the man's finger on the trigger begin to move and the next second Chris had thrown himself in front of her. She heard Furlow yell out in anger, and a cry of pain from Chris as his whole body jumped with the impact of a bullet ripping through his flesh.

____________________________________________

**Teasers for Part 46****  
**_**"There's nothing I can do. There's nothing I can say. Good night. Travel Well…" **_

_"We've got a flight to catch," Tommy muttered. "Have you got your ticket?" He didn't look at Jude as he spoke._

"Uh-huh. Do you have yours?"

"I'm not coming." 


	47. Part 46: It's all come to an end

_Here it is. The Final Chapter..._

_____________________________________________

**Part 46****  
**_**"I believe it all is coming to an end, well, I guess we're going to pretend." **_

There was something peaceful about the hazy grey mist that wafted around his body. It wasn't cold when he reached out his hand to run his fingers through the fine drops of moisture that sat suspended in the air but it wasn't warm either. It was nothing, there and visible, but disappearing to nothing when he reached for it.

He couldn't quite place where he was or what had led to this moment, all he felt was calm, as if a great burden he'd been carrying had been lifted from his shoulder.

He lowered himself to the mossy ground, beneath the canopy of mist and closed his eyes, and then he heard it. It was a sound. Not a bad or irritating sound but something soft, something... musical.

Music. That was it. Something was there, someone was singing.

He opened his eyes and glanced around him, swinging his head from side to side then turning his upper body to look behind him. His actions were wild, urgent. Around him the mist canopy began to rise. He reached for it desperately, his fingers grasping above him as the fog continued to speed skyward. He rose to his feet, jumped once, then twice, then stopped. The mist was disappearing into the atmosphere, first a grey blur, then nothing. The sky was changing too, first from the off white of an overcast winter's day, then to a soft baby blue then deeper, richer, brighter.

Bright, bright, so bright it was blinding. He tried to shield his eyes with his hands but they wouldn't move. The world began to spin. He cried out and a warm smooth hand took his.

"Hey, Sleepyhead are you in there?"

He fought the heavy weight that was pulling at his conscious and finally opened his eyes. He was in a stark white hospital room, on a bed with crisp white blankets pulled up to his chest. Jude was sitting at his bedside, her elbows leaning against the bed and both hands wrapped around his. Her face broke out into a huge grin as his eyes met hers.

"Hi," he whispered. He was astonished by the gravelly weak sound of his voice.

"Hi," she responded. "Gosh, I'm glad you're back. You've been out for a couple of days you know?"

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Everything's fine. Furlow's agent was a hothead who went rogue. So far Furlow's kept to his end of the bargain. We haven't heard from him since we left in the ambulance."

"I'm glad."

Her eyes met his and he was surprised to see tears welling there. "Thank-you," she exhaled slowly. "There aren't adequate words to express it Chris. Thank-you so much for what you did."

He shook his head and winced at the pain it caused. "It wasn't just for you. I needed to atone for the things I did. I'd never have forgiven myself."

"Well, you did it," she nodded, a tear glimmering in her eye, "redemption received." She brushed a strand of hair off his forehead and squeezed his hand.

Someone cleared their throat behind her and Chris peered around to see Tommy leaning against the doorframe. He nodded in greeting and Jude released Chris' hand.

"I think I'll get something to drink," she explained. She walked to the door and past Tommy without looking at him.

"How are you feeling?" Tommy asked. He took a few steps into the room then stopped awkwardly.

"Like I got hit by a freight train."

"You kind of did."

Chris glanced around him. "This isn't like any hospital I've been in," he observed.

"I'm paying for private care."

"Tom I-"

He raised a hand to silence him. "It's the least I could do after what you did for Jude and all I did to you before that. I owe you more actually."

"You don't me anything, okay? When I get out of here we can part ways and pretend we never even met."

"Sounds great but I do owe you something." He ran a hand through his hair and glanced away for a moment. "It's about Alice."

Suddenly lying down was unbearable. He wanted to be upright, sturdy strong. He braced his arms at his sides and tried to sit up but was soon overcome with such pain he was forced to slide back down. "What about her?"

"I was surprised when I heard you thought she was dead but I let it pass. That was wrong. The truth is she did try to kill herself, but she didn't succeed."

Chris felt as if he'd been shot a second time. The air rushed out f his lungs and words failed him.

"I couldn't just walk away after what happened that night. I never spoke to her again but I sent her money and kept track of her to make sure she was okay. When she... did it, I paid for medical care and rehabilitation. I've been paying for it ever since. She's in a psychiatric hospital in Montreal. I went to see her once but she was in a bad way. She didn't even recognize me. I never got the guts to go back. I have a feeling it would all be different for you though."

-=|=-

"You are my desire. I set you free."

"I can't believe I'm going home." Jude hugged her arms around herself tightly, in an attempt to ward off the icy cold air. She and Nick were standing outside JFK's international departures lobby, waiting for Tommy to finish paying the cab driver. "I feel like there's so much stuff we still need to catch up on."

He smiled. "We've got a lifetime to catch up on it all. Besides, if I get accepted to Toronto University next semester, well, you'll be wishing you could get rid of me."

She hugged him. It was strange to think that a couple of months ago Nick had been a stranger and now she couldn't imagine her life without him. She wondered if she'd even recognize her old life when she returned to it, if she'd belong anymore. She wasn't the same girl.

Tommy's foot landed squarely in a puddle as he walked over to join them and he swore under his breath in frustration.

"Earth to Quincy," Mark teased as he wrapped his arm around Jude's shoulder and hugged her to him. "You're a thousand miles away today."

Tommy glanced up and for a moment his eyes met Jude's. She looked away, focusing on keeping her hair out of her face as the breeze harassed it. She and Tommy hadn't really spoken since the face off with Furlow. He'd gotten a room at a seedy motel in Brooklyn, leaving she and Nick to room together at the Ritz. She'd spent most of her time at the hospital with Chris who had been discharged the day before, or with her brother.

"We've got a flight to catch," Tommy muttered. "Have you got your ticket?" He didn't look at Jude as he spoke.

"Uh-huh. Do you have yours?"

"I'm not coming."

Her head snapped around as she gaped at him. "What?"

Visibly uncomfortable, Nick took a few steps back, than a few more, subtly giving them their space.

"It's a bad idea Jude. The conclusions people will jump to if we both arrive in town together after your unexplained disappearance..."

"Let them conclude whatever they like. They'll never be right. It's your home, Tommy, you have every right to come back."

He noticed she was shivering in the breeze and part of the ice wall he'd built up around himself seemed to thaw. He guided her inside the airport with a gentle hand on her shoulder. They ducked through the crowds of tearful good-byes and joyful reunions until they found a secluded area.

"I'm not sure if is my home anymore. I'm not sure of a _lot_ of things anymore. The last couple of months have been solely about keeping you safe and atoning for the horrible things I've done. Now, I need to figure out why I ever did them to begin with. I need to figure out who I am and deal with it."

"You can do that in Toronto."

He shook his head. "No, I can't. Not with the media there." He sighed. "Not with you there."

She gritted her teeth and looked away. "Great. Well, I'll stop screwing up your self-awakening and leave then." She waved a hand as she turned away. "Later, Quincy."

Sighing, he shoved his hands into his pockets and watched as she slung her bag over her shoulder and pushed her way through the crowd. A couple was making out in a waiting chair to his left, while and old man helped his wife load a baggage cart to his right. It was like a scene from 'Love Actually'.

"Jude," he called. She turned, her eyes sad and empty as she gazed back. He ran the couple of meters between them and pulled her into his arms. Almost instantly her body relaxed into the embrace. His lips found hers for one last bruising kiss. Then he pulled away, took a few steps back and was gone.

-=|=-

_**"Can we bring yesterday back around, cause I know how I feel about you now…"**_

Chris thanked the parting hospital worker and paused beneath the willow tree. Alice was kneeling beside a flower bed; a trowel grasped firmly in her right hand as she tugged at weeds and loosened soil. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and leaned back on her heels and then she saw him.

She froze for a moment, visibly uncertain if her eyes were betraying her. She dropped as she slowly rose to her face. He stepped out from under the shade of tree and their eyes met.

"Chris?" she whispered.

Her voice was like coming home.

-=|=-

"Why are we overcome with fear? What if I told you that fear isn't real?"

Nick paused by the coffee cart for a moment to take in the scenery. The park was it's normal bustling midday self - a cyclist whizzed past and a small child was dragged in front of him by an oversized dog that eclipsed the poor boy. He took a slow sip from his polystyrene cup and turned his attention to Tommy.

Tommy sat on a park bench at the edge of the lake, gazing out at the still water before him. He was motionless, his shoulders hunched forward slightly, his arms rested against his knees while his hands lung limply before him.

He glanced up briefly as Nick handed him his cup and sank down into the seat behind him.

"You need to go find her," Nick said.

"I know," he nodded.

"It's time to go home."

-=|=-

"It's a beautiful lie, it's a perfect denial. Such a beautiful lie to believe in…"

Jude cringed as the taxi door clicked shut behind her and the engine roared into life. One last chance at escape was going, going... gone.

Her childhood hadn't changed since the last time she saw it, at least not physically. The ghostly images projected from her memory onto the living canvas before her had gone. She no longer saw Sadie chasing her around the left wing with a water gun, or herself sitting by the post box making a string of daisy chains. The memories were now in her head, locked away in a box locked with a key made of pain. Looking at the house before her, she now felt as if she were looking at a prop or set from a movie. It wasn't real.

A light switched on in the kitchen, soon followed by one in the hall and then the porch light. The door swung open and there they were, silhouetted by the light; her family.

"Jude?" her mother gasped.

Sadie slipped past them, her wary eyes on Jude. On arrival at the local airport, Jude called from a payphone to warn her sister of her impending arrival. She hadn't said much but had been enough to warn Sadie that something was wrong, something beyond the obvious.

"Welcome home?"

Jude was sure it was more her imagination then her sister's tone that made it seems like more of a question then a statement.

-=|=-

**Two Months Later**

-=|=-

"And do you know every day's the first, of the rest of your life?"

Tommy hadn't anticipated feeling so nervous and out of place as he stood at the front door of Jude's house and paused with his index finger hovering above the doorbell. He'd spent the day searching for Jude in Toronto. He'd wanted to lurk in the background, seen by as few people as possible but the plan hadn't been easy to stick to. He'd met up with Kwest, one of a few people who actually knew the truth of Jude's disappearance and the meeting had been awkward at best. After a couple of deftly fielded questions Tommy had seen the bigger picture; his one time best friend wasn't feeling so friendly and wasn't willing to give out any information to the man who'd lied to them all for so many years.

From there he'd lurked outside G-Major, hiding behind a trash can in the parking lot until he'd scanned the area for Jude's car and kept an eye on the coming and goings at the label for an hour or so. Finally his path had led him to the last place he'd wanted to go: her parents.

He didn't know, as he walked up the familiar front path, just how much they knew of Jude's disappearance. Part of him doubted she'd share every detail with the family she'd undoubtedly resent. He'd been right. Mr. Harrison was surprised to see Tommy when he opened the door. The surprise turned to sadness when Jude was mentioned and he shook his head.

"She doesn't live here anymore," he ran a hand through his dishevelled hair and blinked his red rimmed eyes. "She and Sadie, they, uh, moved out a couple of weeks ago. I haven't seen them much but Sadie did give me the address in case of an emergency. Hold on, I'll get it."

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief as he waited, obviously whatever truth had been told, he'd been left out of it.

Light drizzle had begun to fall as he made his way back to his rented Sedan. The windscreen wipers had squeaked obnoxiously as he drove across town and into an unfamiliar suburb. The last stage of the search had been easy, he located Jude's home without any difficulty. He hadn't even needed to check the number on the post box, the subtle home had just seemed so right.

Now evening was falling, the sky gradually darkening behind him and the falling rain growing heavier. He could feel the cold dampness creeping through his clothes as he continued to stall.

"Jude, did you get the mail in this morning?" Sadie's familiar voice was close as it echoed through the thin walls. He only had time to take a step back before the front door swung open the blonde bombshell almost crashed into him.

"Tommy?" she murmured once she'd righted herself and lifted her eyes to his face. "Tommy Fricking Quincy. What the hell are you doing here?"

The truth obviously hadn't been withheld from Sadie Harrison.

"I came to see Jude."

"She's not in." Sadie crossed her arms across her chest.

"That's funny. I could have sworn I just heard you talking to her."

She didn't answer.

"Look, Sades, I need to speak to her okay. There were a lot of things unsaid the last time we saw one another and I don't want to leave it this way."

"And I don't want you messing with my sister's life anymore then you already have. You're no good for her. You're no good for anyone."

He could feel the stirring of anger in his gut. "That's a little harsh."

She shook her head. "Don't get me started on harsh Tommy."

"Look, if you're not going to let me see her then I'll come back another time, when you're not here."

A frown formed between her eyes as she gazed up at him, one foot tapping against the hardboard veranda. "If you upset her I swear to God-"

"I get it. Pain, misery, humiliation, I've seen what you can do."

Grudgingly she stepped aside. "She's in her room; first door on the left. I'll be right down here the entire time."

He was aware of Sadie's disapproving eyes burning holes into his back as he climbed the stairs to the first floor. He followed her directions to Jude's door and knocked lightly. It swung open beneath his fist.

The room was dark except for the dusky blue light filtering in through a partially ajar curtain. The space was chaotic with half unpacked boxes and their contents littering the floor. The bed was the same and it took a moment before he realized there was actually someone in it.

She barely stirred as he stepped into the room. One hand was thrown over her head, the fiery red hair spewing out from under it danced across a pillow like a spreading wildfire.

He paused for a moment by her bedside, unsure of what to do and feeling ever so slightly creepy. Finally he cleared his throat and waited. The hand moved, groggily and he saw her face for the first time. She was tanned and while there was still a definite strain to her features, she looked more peaceful then she had the last time he saw her. She frowned, unhappy with whatever intrusion had fought it's way into her dreams and then she opened her eyes.

A profanity escaped her lips as she jumped up, pulling the blankets around her neck. "Damn it," she gaped at him in astonishment, rubbing her eyes to clear her vision, "Tommy?"

He wanted to say something witty; something to ease the mood and break the ice but all he could come up with was "Yup." It was hard to intelligent with her looking at him like that, with his limbs turning to jelly and his heart aching.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was gravelly and she coughed to clear it.

"Seeing you."

"Is that it?"

"Pretty much."

She sighed and let the blankets fall from her shoulders. She leaned back against the headboard and closed her eyes. "Sit," she instructed and he obeyed, perching uncomfortably on the edge of the bed. "How are you?" she asked, opening her eyes again.

"Good, now. I've been pretty out of it since we parted."

"Made any progress on finding yourself or whatever it was you were trying to achieve?" she arched an eyebrow.

"Spoken with such warmth and concern," he remarked, smirking.

"I never pretended to understand."

"No, you most certainly didn't." He glanced around the room and decided a subject change might be a good idea. "So you're living with Sadie? That's brave."

"Being at home is kind of awkward at the moment." She shrugged, "I'm talking to my parents but we haven't found an easy place yet. I didn't tell them everything that happened but I told them I knew the truth about how I joined this family."

"Do you think things will get better?"

"Probably. I know they love me and despite everything I do love them as much as I ever did. I guess I'm just relearning the ability to trust."

Silence settled between them for a couple of moments. In the distance thunder rumbled and rain continued to pelt against the window.

"Have you heard from Chris?"

A smile quirked at the corners of her lips as if to say 'you're really asking me about him?' "We keep in touch. He's been attending therapy with Alice and she's making good progress. He thinks she might be discharged soon and he's looking forward to rebuilding their relationship in the real world."

"And what about Nick?"

"Tommy, why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you."

Her tone was impatient. "You said that, but why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you come here to make yourself feel less guilty, because you felt lonely and needed a quick fix, to lead me along some more? Am I just a passing land mark on the Tommy Quincy Map?"

"None of those."

"Then what Tommy?"

"I'm sorry about the way I left things."

"Yeah, me too."

He spoke slowly, the words difficult and foreign on his lips. "I was scared."

His words were met with silence. She watched him without speaking, without moving, without offering any indication that she'd even heard him.

"I was scared that being with you was like a drug and if I stayed I'd get addicted and then I'd just be a hopeless mess when I lost you."

"Who says you'd lose me?"

"Fifty percent of love songs ever written?"

"A fifty-fifty chance is pretty good." She sighed. "Life isn't a love song Quincy, not even for us."

"Could you ever forgive me?"

"Haven't I already forgiven you countless things?"

He flinched and looked away.

She was silent for a moment, as if she were judging her next words carefully or preparing them like a script in her head. "You know, I'm kind of worried about my mental health, or maybe just my logical reasoning and intelligence. You know why?"

"Because you chose, of your own free accord, to live with Sadie?"

She smiled. "Because after everything that's happened this year, you're pretty much the only person that I truly trust."

His eyes met hers and for a moment they just stared at one another.

"Jude. I-"

"Ssh," she pressed her index finger to his lips to silence him. Then she shifted until her face was mere inches from his. "If you want to come back - if you want to come back to _me_, I'll accept you with open arms." Tears welled in her eyes and her voice broke as she spoke the next line, "and I'll be _so_ happy that you did. But if you don't, if you can't, then I'm strong enough to deal with it. But there's no more waiting Tommy. I need to know." She let her hand fall from his lips and held her breath.

He moved so that he was kneeling on the bed, his head slightly above hers. His fingers ran through her hair tenderly, than rested on her shoulders. "That's what I want. That's all that I want."

She cut off the last word mid sentence as she rose up on her knees to wrap her arms around his neck and press her lips to his.

"I love you," he breathed, between heady kisses, "and I'm sorry."

"No," she breathed, capturing his lips again, "no more apologies. That's the past and this is now."

She smiled.

"I love you too."

____________________________________________

And we're done. Sorry that ending is a little corny. lol. I wasn't really in the mood. It's been a discouraging year for me, writing wise and I'd really appreciate some feedback, especially from the lurkers who've never commented before. What are your thoughts on the stories as a whole?


End file.
